Vampire
by oob
Summary: lest einfach


Gracia lebt jetzt schon so lange im Heim, dass sie schon gar nicht mehr weis, wie das Leben sein kann. Alle anderen Kinder haben Angst vor Gracia und Gracia ist es so auch irgendwie recht, da sie so niemanden eine Ausrede auftischen braucht. Die alte Oberschwester weis gar nichts von dem Ursprung der Angst der Kinder, da sie das merkwürdige, dass Gracia um gibt gar nicht sehen kann. Die Oberschwester ist Blind.

Gracia ist ein ungewöhnliches Mädchen und ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen 16 Jahre alt, doch sie ist bedeutend älter und dadurch wird sie gefürchtet. Sie wird nicht älter. Doch sie sieht wunderschön aus, mit ihren kurzen Blonden Haaren und den hellen blauen Augen. Ihr Gesicht prägen noch ein kleiner blutroter Mund und eine schmale wohlgeformte Nase, doch ihre blauen Augen, die in der Sonne Grünschimmern, lassen den Rest blas aussehen und ziehen den Blick auf sich, wenn jemand ihnen begegnet. Trotz ihres Aussehens hat sie ein Problem, sie hasst die Sonne und ist dadurch meist nur nachts unterwegs. Ihr Zimmer hat seid dem sie drin wohnt keine Sonne mehr gesehen. Ihre Augen sind aber so gut, dass sie ohne Probleme alles sehen kann, wie andere am Tag.

Es ist mal wieder Sonntag und jede Menge Leute kommen ins Waisenhaus, um sich nach Kindern um zu sehen. Alle Kinder, außer Gracia, machen sich schön um den Leuten zu gefallen. Gracia ist in ihrem Zimmer und sucht ihre Sachen zusammen. Das wichtigste ist ihr Ring, den sie von ihrer Mutter erhalten hat, bevor sie starb. Dieser Ring, so sagte ihre Mutter ihr, ist etwas Besonderes und die Sonne ist für sie kein Problem. Doch der Ring macht sie müde und schwach, deshalb nimmt sie ihn kaum um, da sie auch bald nie raus ins Licht geht. Danach ist ihr übliches Outfit dran, ihre blaue Jogginghose mit dem viel zu langen Gürtel. Nun noch das weiße Hemd und darüber die blaue, zu Recht geschnittene Weste. Da fehlen jetzt nur noch die Handschuhe, diese sind ziemlich groß und dadurch muss Gracia diese immer umkrempeln. Die Handschuhe sind grün und der innere Stoff blau. Gracia betrachtet sich im Spiegel und merkt, dass noch irgendetwas fehlt. Sie geht zum Schrank und holt einen alten Revolver raus. Dieser ist von ihrem Großvater und eine richtige Antiquität. Nur um das klar zu stellen, sie zieht diese Sachen nicht an, um den Leuten, die kommen zu gefallen, sondern, weil man ihr bei brachte auf ihr Äußeres zu achten.

Die Oberschwester geht zum Tor und lässt die ganzen wartenden Leute rein. ,Bitte treten sie ein und ich hoffe sie werden das finden, was sie suchen." Sie geht vor und bringt die Leute erst mal in einen großen Raum. Danach geht sie raus und ruft die Kinder. Gracia lehnt sich an eine Wand und betrachtet verachtend die anderen. Wie kann man sich nur so Benehmen, dass ist ja abartig. Haben die überhaupt einen Stolz? Denkt Gracia angewidert, von den anderen, da sie sich richtig raus geputzt haben und ihre Reden üben. Die Oberschwester öffnet langsam die Tür und tritt ein. Die ganzen Erwachsenen schauen zur öffnen Tür und betrachten die Kinder, die in den Raum kommen. Gracia geht als letzter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, derzeit haben sich die Leute schon Kinder ausgesucht und mustern sie. Darüber ist sie auch jedes mal neu froh, doch dieses mal ist es anders. Ein älterer Herr betrachtet das Mädchen, mit seinen dunklen Augen. Erst als sie vorne ankommt bemerkt sie es. Warum kann ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen? Fragt sie sich. Schnell setzt sie ihre Sonnenbrille auf, um ihre Augen zu schützen. Die Oberschwester stellt sich vor die Kinder und beginnt zu sprechen,Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren, wie jedes mal erzählt eines unserer Kinder ihnen etwas über unser Haus. Gracia, bitte komm vor." Erschrocken blickt sie zu der Aufseherin. Langsam geht sie zur Oberschwester. ,Wieso ich?" Fragt sie mich sicherer und tiefer Stimme, schon bald befehlend. Sie zuckt sie Achsen und geht zur Seiten. Gracia dreht sich zu den Leuten um und direkt fällt ihr Blick auf den älteren Herren. Wer ist er? Fragt sie sich. ,Guten Morgen alle zusammen, unser Haus, wie es unser Oberschwester sagen würde, aber ich bevorzuge Waisenhaus, Knast oder Zuchthaus, auf jeden Fall es würde 1598 gebaut und hat schon einiges Überstanden. Da dieses Waisenhaus auch zu gleich eine Kirche oder der gleichen ist, wurde diese Anstalt wohl von wie heißt er? Ach ja, Gott beschützt. Ich muss ehrlich sagen ich glaube nicht an ihn. Sie sicher auch nicht. Unsere Zeit ist nicht mehr so gläubig, es ist einfach zu viel passiert und man fragt sich warum. Gut, gibt es nichts Böses, dann gibt es auch nichts gutes, da man den unterschied nicht kennt. Doch trotzdem warum sollen wir den unterschied kennen? Jeder stirbt einmal, ob durch Menschen Hand oder durch Gott. Zu mindestens schieben es die meisten auf ihn, wenn der Körper den Geist aufgibt. Sie wollen einfach nicht war haben, dass jeder mal sterben sollte. Aber ist die Unsterblichkeit nicht etwas wunderbares? Meiner Meinung nach stelle ich es mir schön vor nie zu sterben, aber ist das richtig? Manche würden auf diese Frage ganz klar sagen, es ist gegen die Natur. Doch ich sage, ist es nicht. Es gibt so viel Unerklärliches auf dieser Welt und man hat Angst es sich einzugestehen. Da frage ich sie glauben sie an abnormales? –Nicht? das habe ich mir gedacht. Sie sind so Ängstlich wie jeder andere. Sie sind einfach nur feige es sich einzugestehen. Ich sage es gibt abnormales, wie Vampire, Werwölfe und alles andere, doch keiner glaubt es mir, auch wenn ich beweise hätte, doch ich sage ihn es gibt unerklärliches, wie diesen Ort hier. Alles zerbricht, ob durch die Zeit oder Krieg, doch dieser Ort überlebte und wie würden sie es sich sonst erklären? Ganz einfach Zufall oder Gott wollte es so. Aber wieso sagt ihr Gott, wenn ihr nicht an ihm glaubt oder ihn nicht sehen könnt. Warum sagt ihr dann nicht auch es gibt abnormales? Das war's, ich bin fertig." Es herrscht Stille im Raum und Gracia geht auf ihren Platz zurück. Plötzlich steht der ältere Mann auf,Ich wusste, dass du wie ich denkst, dass habe ich dir angesehen. Sag mir wie du heißt?" Nun stehen auch andere auf und fragen so was wie: Wo kommst du her? Wie alt bist du? Erzähl mir etwas über dich. Noch nie hat sich jemand für sie interessiert und das verwirrt sie. Gracia geht wieder nach vorne und meint,Ich heiße Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore und komm hier aus Deutschland, genaueres würden sie mir sowieso nicht glauben und wie sie sehen ist mein Körper 16 Jahre alt. Ich komme aus einer Großen Familie und bin seid deren Tod hier." Mehr und genaueres wollte sie nicht sagen und verlässt den Raum. Die anderen folgen ihr und gehen nach draußen und warten nun auf Besuch. Gracia verschwindet schnell in ihn Zimmer, denn die Ereignisse verwirren sie sehr.

Irgendwann klopft eine Frau an Gracias Tür. ,Darf ich reinkommen?" Gracia zieht schnell ihre Zähne ein, da sie gerade am essen ist und flüstert,Wenn sie sich trauen." Die Frau öffnet sie Tür und tastet nach einen Lichtschalter. ,Sie können aufhören zu suchen, es gibt keinen Lichtschalter." Nun fragt die Frau,Woher weist du das ich nach einen Lichtschalter suche?" Gracia meint darauf nur,Was sollten sie sonst suchen? Ein Stinktier vielleicht?" Zum Spaß meint die Frau,Ja sehr richtig." Gracia geht zum Schrank und holt ein Totes Stinktier heraus. ,Hier." Sofort kann man einen lauten Schrei hören und die Frau rennt weg. Der ältere Mann meint,Nicht schlecht. Machst du das immer, wenn die jemand besuchen kommt?" Gracia bittet ihn rein zu kommen und meint,Mich besucht nie einer." Er lächelt und klatscht in die Hände. Das Licht geht an. Eigentlich sollte das Gracia erschrecken, doch das ist ja einfach, dass kann sie auch. ,Wer sind sie?" Er dreht sich um und lächelt,Ich bin Wladimir Doschenko, ein Magier." Das erklärt alles, denkt sie. ,Doch was wollen sie?" Der Mann hat sich derzeit den toten Tieren zugewandt und meint,Erst will ich wissen, was du bist." Gracia schüttelt den Kopf und versucht in seine Gedanken rein zu kommen. Normalerweise ist das einfach und sie macht das zum Hobby, bei den anderen Kindern und den Leuten, die sonntags kommen, doch bei ihm geht es nicht. Er antwortet nun,Ich will herausfinden, was an den Geschichten meines Vaters dran ist und dich fragen, wie du das machst. Ich will wieder jung werden und meine Kräfte vergrößern. Wie du gerade schon gesagt hast jeder will unsterblich sein und deshalb bin ich hier. Wie machst du das?" Gracia weis nicht, was sie zu dem Mann sagen soll und beschließt spazieren zu gehen. ,Kommen sie." Gracia macht mir ihren Kräften das Licht aus und geht voran. Der Mann bleibt verwundert stehen.

,Da sind sie ja schon." Meint Gracia. Eigentlich wollte Wladimir eine Antwort auf seine Frage, wegen der Unsterblichkeit, aber nun ist ihn eine Frage wichtiger,Bist du auch ein Magier?" Gracia bleibt erschrocken stehen und sagt,Sie haben ihre Arbeit als Magier nicht richtig ernst genommen, denn Wenn dann wüssten sie das es mehr auf der Welt gibt, als nur das was man kennt und sieht, sondern auch unerklärliches. Sie sind, wie sie sagen ein Magier und das kann man nicht erklären. Magier ist etwas, was niemand außer ein paar auserwählten verstehen, obwohl jeder von Magie umgeben ist. Nicht jeder, der unerklärliches vollbringt ist ein Magier." Drauf meint er nur,Also nicht, aber was dann?" Sie blickt ihn erstaunt an und meint,Man sollte nicht alles über seine Mitmenschen wissen. Stellen sie sich vor wir leben im Mittelalter und jemand weis, das sie Magie verstehen und gebrauchen können, dann wären sie etwas vor dem sie Angst hätten sie versuchen euch zu verbrennen. Wenn sie jedoch die Magier gut genug verstehen geht das nicht und alle würden sie fürchten und verschwinden. Sie wären alleine, also warum posaunen sie es so rum helfen sie. Ich spüre, dass sie die weise Magie beherrschen. Helfen sie, aber sagen sie es keinen. Sie wären nicht mehr der, der sie sind, weil sie dann verfolgt werden, von Machtgierigen und deshalb frage ich warum sollte ich ihnen etwas sagen, was mein Geheimnis angeht. Jeder weis etwas, was gefährlich für ihn sein kann und was kein anderer wissen sollte." Gracia lässt ihn alleine.

Irgendwann klopft die Oberschwester an Gracias Tür und sagt,Gracia Pack deine Sachen du wurdest Adoptiert." Gracia muss nicht fragen von wem, da sie genau weis, dass Wladimir zu gierig nach wissen ist. Sie packt ihre wenigen Sachen, also eine Bürste, ein Tuch und so weiter, also nur kleine Sachen in ihren Rucksack und schnallt ihn um. Der Mann musst jedoch schon weg und Gracia soll mit dem Bus zu seinem Zu Hause fahren. Sie muss von Berlin nach Essen. Es ist war ungewöhnlich, dass jemand nach Berlin fährt um ein Kind zu Adoptieren, aber das Mädchen ist es ihm wert.

Im Zug sitzt Gracia ganz hinten im Zug, da es dort nie so voll ist, aber es sitzt noch eine Mädchen im Alter von 19 in ihrem Abteil. ,Guten Tag, wo fährst du den hin." Fragt diese. Gracia will zwar nicht gerade mit diesem Mädchen reden, aber sie antwortet,In meine alte Heimat, die heißt nun Essen." Das Mädchen meint,Ach dort muss ich auch hin. Das ist ja ein Zufall." Und ich Mach jetzt einen Luftsprung, denkt Gracia. Gracia wäre schon bald so weit, einfach das Abteil zu wechseln, doch schließlich kann sie Gedanken manipulieren. Warum sollte Gracia also das Abteil Wechseln, wenn diese Nervensäge genauso gut gehen könnte. Sie schließt also kurz die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren und schaut ihr dann ohne auch nur einmal zu zwinkern in die Augen. Dem Mädchen läuft ein Eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und flieht schnell, da sie die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf loswerden will. Gracia grinst nun gewinnerisch und legt sich auf den Sitz hin zum schlafen. Der kleine Auftritt gerade hat sie doch sehr geschwächt.

Der Zug steht schon lange am Hauptbahnhof. Die Reinigungsfrauen steigen gerade in den Zug ein, da sieht eine von ihnen Gracia und bekommt einen großen Schrei. So wie sie da liegt und mit ihrem schneeweißen Körper, könnte man glauben, dass sie tot sei. Eine andere junge Frau jedoch ist mutiger und geht auf die ,Leiche" zu. Zögernd fühlt sie Gracias Puls und muss feststellen, dass der ganz leicht und kaum erkennbar zu spüren ist. Sie meint,Ich kann dich beruhigen sie scheint zu leben. Obwohl ich mir da nicht ganz sicher bin, bei dem Puls." Die Frau schüttelt sie leicht, um sie zu wecken. Gracia ist erst etwas verwirrt, aber dann fragt sie,Wieso seid ihr so blas? Habt ihr gerade eine Leiche gesehen?" Gracia schaut aus dem Fenster und merkt das sie schon da ist. ,Danke fürs Wecken." Sie richtet sich auf und hebt ihren Rucksack vom Boden. Schnell und ohne einen der Reinigungsfrauen noch einen Blick zu, zu werfen verschwindet Gracia. Die junge Frau fragt nun,Was war das?" Genau wie sie, waren auch die anderen Ratlos.

Gracia gleicht in ihrem Tempo einer Schnecke, da sie alles und ich meine alles anschaut und Begutachtet. Als sie an einem Buchladen vorbei kommt beschließt sie rein zu gehen. Da fragt auch direkt eine Frau,Kann ich ihnen Helfen?" Gracia schaut zu der Frau und meint,Ich weis nicht. Solange ist das Leben an mir vorbei gegangen und es hat sich so viel hier verändert. Ich will alles über Essen erfahren, die Geschichte. Aber da wäre noch zu wenig. Wie wäre es mit einer Landkarte oder Ortskarte. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin hier Geboren und aufgewachsen, aber habe schon lange, sehr lange nicht mehr hier gewohnt und alles ist so verändert." Die Verkäuferin scheint ratlos zu sein, schließlich sieht sie in Gracia eine 16 Jähriges junges Mädchen. Sie meint,Ich könnte dir eine Karte und eine Geschichtsbuch endfehlen. Liest du denn gerne?" Gracia nickt und sagt schnell,Ja, ich lese sehr gerne, aber es ist mir immer noch zu wenig, wenn ich nur ein paar Einzelheiten erfahre. Ich will alles wissen, was ich verpasst habe. Sie kennen sicher das Sprichwort: Wissen ist Macht. Ich bin nicht der Meinung, da es anderen doch egal sein kann, wie schlau man ist. Aber selber zu wissen, das man viel weis und somit schlauer ist als andere. Dieses Gefühl ist erhebend und man kann anderen helfen. Außerdem geht die Geschichte einzelner orte so schnell verloren und einer muss die Geschichte doch wissen. Die Menschen sind halt zu faul es auf zu schreiben und Überlieferungen sind meist falsch, also ist es doch gut, wenn du sagen kann ich weis die wirkliche Geschichte. Finden sie nicht?" Die Verkauferin nickt nur und holt ein schweres Dickes Buch aus dem Regal. Sie meint,Das müsste er's mal reichen." Gracia bedankt sich und geht Bezahlen. Das Geld hat sie von diesem Magier erhalten. Sie verlässt den Buchladen und schlägt die Karte auf, um den Weg zum Haus Doschenko zu finden.

Sie hat einen langen Weg zurückgelegt und läuft gerade durch eine Gartenanlage, weil dort hinter ein Haus stehen soll. Der Weg wir immer düsterer und da sieht sie es, ein großes Haus, dass in Dunkelheit gehüllt ist. Das gefällt mir, denkt sie. Die Tür ist abgeschlossen, es gibt keine Klingel oder einen Tür Klopfer und auch kein Schloss, deshalb sucht sie einen anderen Eingang. Gracia bemerkt, dass ein Fenster auf dem Dachboden offen steht. Gracia schaut das Fenster genau an und ohne einen Blick davon ab zuwenden schwebt sie zum Fenster und steigt hinein. Das Zimmer gefällt mir, denkt sie, das wird meins. Da es sehr dunkel in diesem Zimmer ist, nimmt sie den Ring von ihrem Finger und steckt ihn in ihren Rücksack. Nun begutachtet sie das innere es Hauses. Gracia stellt fest, dass der Dachboden das Größte Zimmer in diesem Haus ist, aber auch, dass Räume fehlen müssen. Das Haus ist ein rechtwinkliger Quader und doch fehlen innen räume. Sie fragt sich,Aber wieso? Warum sollte jemand einen Grundhaben Räume zu verstecken. Sie hat jedoch keine Gelegenheit mehr darüber nach zu denken, da Wladimir gerade die Tür rein kommt. Dieser fragt überrascht,Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" Wie wohl? Denkt sie. ,Nach durchs Fenster, also wirklich und wie selber?" Da Gracia eine dumme Antwort gegeben hat, kann sie nun auch mit keiner vernünftigen rechnen. ,Nach durch die Tür." Gracia teilt Wladimir mit, dass sie sich in dem Dachboden einquartiert hat und verschwindet in diesen. Sie muss feststellen, dass es schon Nacht geworden ist. Gracia richtet sich eben ihr Nachtquartier her und geht dann jagen. Ihr Magen knurrt gerade und sie merkt auch das sie schon schwach geworden ist. Gracia verwandelt sich in eine Art schwarzen Adler und verschwindet in der Nacht.

Die junge Reinigungsfrau ist der zeit in der Ziegelei, da sie sich dort jeden Abend mit ihren Freunden trifft. Doch sie muss zu geben, dass sie jeden Abend furchtbare Angst hat. Da es hier nachts spukt und sie immer wenn sie kommt ein paar ungewöhnliche Kreaturen sieht, aber ihr bester Freund Damon meint, es sei nur ein Bildung. Und wieder, sieht einen großen Raben der sie beim fliegen kurz anstarrt und schnell verschwindet. Schon aus weiter ferne, kann sie die Musik aus dem Radio der anderen hören und beschleunigt ihren Gang. Als ihre Freunde sie erblicken schreien sie ihr sofort zu,Hey, auch schon da?" Darauf meint Michaela,Sieht man doch. Wo ist überhaupt Damon?" Als sie diese Wort aussprach, meint eine Stimme hinter ihr,Hier bin ich und was gib´s neues aus deinem Job?" Zu erst setzt sie sich hin uns antwortet nun,Ich habe eine Lebende Leiche gesehen." Alle gucken sich Blitz artig um und einer macht die Musik aus. Damon fragt,War er verletzt?" Michaela schüttelt den Kopf,Nein komischerweise nicht und wer sagt überhaupt, dass es ein Junge war? Es war ein Mädchen, circa 16 oder 17. Sie hat im Zug geschlafen und sah nicht gerade gesund aus. Deshalb spreche ich von einer lebenden Leiche. Was hast du den gedacht?" Michaela winkt ab und meint zu nebenbei,Hätte ja eine seinen können, die schwer verletzt ist und bald gestorben sei." Sie versteht und nimmt sich ein Bier.

Gracia ist derzeit mit einem Raben in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt. ,Ach schon wieder da?" Erschrocken dreht sie sich um und sieht Wladimir. ,Ich wusste das etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Wie bist du durch dieses Fenster gekommen?" Wieso schnüffelt der mir hinterher? Denkt Gracia, aber sie sagt,Nenn mich gefälligst bei meinen Namen! Schon vergessen, ich heiße Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore. Also nennen sie mich gefälligst so, auch ein Versuchskaninchen hat einen Namen. Nur mal so eine Frage, aber sie gemerkt, dass ich anders nicht reinkomme, als auf den Baum zu klettern und durchs Fenster einzutreten?" ,Mensch jetzt werde nicht Frech. Ich nenne dich ab jetzt Gracia, okay?" Sie nickt und Wladimir will verschwinden, aber dann meint Gracia,Es tut mir leid, aber ich komme mir hier so beobachtet vor und darin sind sie gut." Er nickt und geht. Sie breitet ein Bettlacken auf dem Boden auf und isst etwas vom Fleisch. Danach saugt sie den Raben vollständig aus. Und schläft.

Ach meine kleine Annie, du musst noch viel lernen, denkt Wladimir in seinem Bett und versucht zu schlafen, aber er schafft es nicht. Deshalb steht er auf und holt ein Photo aus der Kommode und meint zu sich selber,Ach Schwesterchen, Ach Töchterchen, ich habe meine Aufgaben missachtet und bin schrottreif. Ich vermisse euch alle so und ganz besonders meine Maria. Es ist jetzt schon so lange her, dass sie mich verlassen musste und ich habe es immer noch nicht richtig verkraftet. Warum habe ich mich nur überreden lassen und Annie da mit rein gezogen? Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen..." Er heult wie ein unglückliches Baby. Nach der ganzen Zeit die vergangen ist sollte man eigentlich glauben er hat alles überwunden, aber er schafft es nicht.

Gracia ist schon lange wieder wach und runter in die Staubige Küche gegangen, als Wladimir endlich aufwacht und in die Küche kommt. ,Guten Morgen." Murmelt er. Sie sagt wünscht es ihm auch und stellt einen Teller voll Eierpfannekuchen vor ihm. ,Ähm ich esse so etwas nicht. Du kannst ruhig alle haben." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und meint,Hab schon gegessen." Er tut so als sei er überrascht und sagt,Mach dich fertig, du musst gleich zur Schule. Habe dich schon an der Gesamtschule Borbeck fürs Abitur angemeldet." Sprachlos rennt sie in ihr Zimmer und sucht ihre Sachen zusammen. ,Ich glaube es nicht. Ich darf in die Schule gehen. Dort war ich schon lange nicht mehr, dass ist spitze." Gracia freut sich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten und zu gleich hat sie Angst. ,Ich kann nicht in die Schule. Ich bin doch gar nicht wie sie. Was ist wenn sie mir zu viele Fragen stellen? Ach nee." Doch trotz der Ängste zieht sie ihre Weste, Hose und Schuhe an. Sie fragt sich,Soll ich meinen Revolver mit nehmen? Klar, sonst klaut er mir noch mein einziges Andenken an Großvater. Ach Großvater, wo bist du nur? Warum hast du mich nie dort weg geholt? Ich dacht ich sei dein Liebling, aber du hast gelogen. Du hast mich einfach allein gelassen, wie alle anderen auch. Doch sie sind gestorben und du lebst, genau wie Oma. Ach Oma, warum hat er das nur gemacht?" Diese Worte schreit sie nicht nur, sondern heult auch. Außerdem schmeißt sie den Revolver weg und setzt sich auf dem Boden. Das Geschrei konnte Wladimir gar nicht überhören. Nach einiger Zeit hat sie sich wieder beruhigt und wischt sich ihre Tränen weg. Sie nimmt ihren Ring um und hebt den Revolver wieder auf. Danach nimmt sie ihren Rucksack um und verlässt das Haus ohne sich zu verabschieden, da sie mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders ist.

Ein Schreibwarenladen kommt ihr genau richtig, weil Gracia noch gar keine Schreibsachen besitzt. Die Verkäuferin begrüßt sie freundlich,Guten Morgen, kann ich ihnen helfen?" Gracia nickt und meint,Ich brauche Schreibmaterial allerart. Ich geh zur Schule." Die Verkäuferin holt Blöcke und einen Füller mit Tinte. ,Danke." Gracia bezahlt und geht zur Schule.

Es hat schon längst geschallt und deshalb sind kaum noch Schüler vor den Räumen. Doch Michaela ist mit ihrer Clique noch nicht im Unterricht, da sie eine Freistunde haben. ,Und ich sage euch doch, ich sage die Wahrheit." Die anderen glauben ihr nicht, dass es dieses Mädchen wirklich gibt. Genau in diesem Moment fragt eine Stimme,Bitte keinen Streck kriegen. Ich will nur gerne wissen, wie ich zur Direktorin komme." Michaela dreht sich um und bekommt einen Schreck, deshalb meint eine der Mädchen,Die ist am anderen Standort, da musst du zur Hartmann. Die Treppe hoch und dann umdrehen und zur rechten Tür gehen." Gracia bedankt sich und geht. Michaela,Das war sie." Damon meint,Du spinnst. Sie ist doch keinen Leiche. Wenn so eine Leiche aussieht, dann will ich sterben." Das Mädchen von vorhin, die heißt übrigens Lisa, meint nun,Brüderchen, dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen." Die beiden sind zweieiige Zwillinge, aber eigentlich gar nicht so verschieden. Sie spüren wie es dem anderen gerade geht und können sich so oft helfen. Damon ist größer als ihre Schwester und hat Schwarze Haare, die wie die Nadeln eines Igels aussehen. Seine Augen scheinen auch schwarz zu sein, aber er meint sie seien dunkel braun. Lisa ähnelt ihm sehr, sie hat auch schwarze Haare, aber wirklich braune Augen.

Gracia klopft an die Tür und wartet, dass jemand herein sagt, doch vergebens. Da kommt eine komisch gekleidete Frau vorbei. Wer ist den die Vogelscheuche? Denkt Gracia. Diese fragt,Zu wem willst du?" Gracia antwortet,Eigentlich wollte ich zur Direktorin, aber die soll wohl nicht dar sein und deshalb wollte ich zu Frau Hartmann." Es stellt sich raus, dass die Frau, Frau Breyvogel, die Direktorin ist. Beide gehen ins Büro und Frau Breyvogel sucht die Unterlagen über sie raus. ,Gut, du heißt also Gracia Anastasia von Doschenko, richtig?" Gracia schüttelt den Kopf,Nein, mein Name ist Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore. Herr Doschenko hat mich nicht richtig adoptiert. Ich wohne nur bei ihm." Frau Breyvogel setzt sich und meint,Okay, nähere angaben besitzen wir nicht über sie, also bitte ich sie dieses Formular auszufüllen und es mir bis Ende der Woche zu bringen." Sie reicht Gracia ein Blatt und redet weiter,Ich sehe gerade, die Klein Zwillinge haben eine Freistunde genau wie sie. Die beiden werden sie rumführen." Gracia nickt und verlässt den Raum. ,Warte mal," schreit die Direktorin,du hast deinen Stundenplan vergessen." Gracia nimmt ihn entgegen und geht die Treppen runter. Als wenn ich einen Führer brauchte, denkt sie und geht an der Clique dran vorbei. Jämmerliche Gestalten, aber warum sind sie immer im Rudel unterwegs? Fragt sie sich in Gedanken.

Die erste Stunde beginnt und Gracia sucht den Raum, in dem sie gerade Unterricht haben soll, sie hat Deutsch. Mehrmals klopft sie an eine Tür und fragt,Unterrichten sie Deutsch in der 11?" Meist bekam sie die Antwort,Nein, könnten sie jetzt gehen und nicht weiter meine Klasse stören." Jedes mal denkt sie, wie unfreundlich sie doch seien. Nun ist sie im Neugebäude der Schule und klopft wieder. Sie vernimmt ein freundliches herein und öffnet die Tür. Sie fragt,Entschuldigung, aber bin ich hier richtig im Deutschunterricht der 11?" Die Frau nickt freundlich und bittet sie hinein. ,Würden sie sich bitte kurz der Klassen vorstellen?" Damon meint zu seiner Schwester sofort,Guck mal, sie ist in unserem Kurs." Gracia stellt sich vor der Klasse hin und beginnt,Tach, mein Name ist Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore. Ich weis nicht was ich euch erzählen soll. Was wollen andere über einen erfahren? Die Lebensgeschichte vielleicht? Doch die wäre zu lang und meiner Meinung nach sollte diese keinen interessieren. Aber es ist so, jeder will alles über seine Mitmenschen erfahren ohne zu wissen, was sie gleich höre. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr mein leben verstehen würdet? Ich würde euers sicher nicht verstehen, da jeder was anderes durch gemacht hat und ich es nicht glauben würde. So sage ich euch ihr werdet nichts außer meinen Namen von mir erfahren." Gracia geht auf einen Platz ganz hinten zu, doch die Lehrerin meint,Miss Salvatore, dort ist schon für Damon besetzt, wenn er mal wieder Langeweile hat." Gracia dreht sich um und entgegnet,Dann soll er sich halt anders Beschäftigen." Sie nimmt Platz. Damon zu seiner Schwester,Die gefällt mir." Lisa guckt ihren Bruder nicht an, sondern Gracia, aber meint,Sie hat was zu verbergen, dass spüre ich." Genau in diesem Moment steht Frau Grane neben ihr und meint sauer,Habt ihr mir eigentlich nicht zu gehört. Also noch einmal, wenn einer von euch beiden mir noch einmal Schwierigkeiten macht fliegt einer von euch beiden aus meinem Kurs. Überlegt es euch gut. Ich mache nicht den selben Theater wie letztes Jahr mit. Damon Klein sofort neben Miss Salvatore." Lisa guck ihren Bruder zornig an und meint leise,Mach keinen Terror, du weist wir brauchen diesen Kurs, also lass sie in ruhe." Er nickt und geht auf seinen üblichen Platz. Frau Grane beginnt nun mit dem Unterricht. Eigentlich will Gracia gar nicht fragen, aber sie tut es trotzdem,Was habt ihr letztes Jahr gemacht?" Damon guckt sie an und meint,Ach sie nur zum Wahnsinn getrieben. Ich und Lisa sind gut da drin." Sie muss grinsen, er gefällt ihr. Ich muss zu geben, es ist süß, denkt sie. Frau Grane,Auch ihr beiden sollt jetzt einen Aufsatz, über etwas aus ihrem Leben schreiben. Mister Damon Klein, sofort." Gracia muss grinsen und schreibt sofort los. Darauf nuschelt Damon,Sehr witzig." Als die Stunde beendet sie, erfahren alle, dass ihre anderen Kurse, wegen Lehrerausfall nicht statt finden. Damon fragt Gracia,Willst du mit kommen, wir gehen heute abend in die Disco?" Gracia muss ablehnen und verschwindet schnellsten möglichst. Damon grübelt und fragt seine Schwester,Ich glaube du hast recht, sie verbirgt etwas." Lisa guckt ihn erstaunt an und meint,Sag ich doch, aber was?"

Gracia ist einfach zu müde, um sich zu orientieren und deshalb irrt sie einige Zeit durch die Stadt. Dabei erkennt sie auch eine Frau wieder. Langsam geht sie auf diese zu und glaubt ihren Augen nicht. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Hat sich irgend einer für mich interessiert? Denkt sie. Gracia weis einfach nicht ob sie zu ihr gehen soll, oder lieber nicht. ,Hey Gracia, du heißt doch so oder? Was machst du hier?" Meint Lisa. Gracia hat Lisa gar nicht bemerkt, daher meint sie,Mensch erschreck mich nicht so. Wer ist diese Frau? Deine Mutter?" Lisa schüttelt den Kopf,Nein, wo denkst du hin? Maria ist unser Aufpasserin. Sie wohnt auch hier, da sie die Frau eines Freundes meines Vaters ist. Der ist aber schon Tod." Gracia denkt gar nicht nach und meint,Das hat er verdient." Erschrocken und irritiert fragt Lisa,Kanntest du Werner?" Wart mal, da muss ich überlegen? Denkt sie. ,Nein, habe nur so gedacht." Lisa guckt sie dämlich an und genau in diesem Moment wird sie hinein gerufen. ,Da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt. Aber woher kennt sie Werner? Dieses Schwein." Mit langsamen schritten lauft sie auf das Haus zu. Alle sind nun schon ins Haus rein gegangen. Erst wollte sie anschellen, aber sie hat sich anders entsonnen, da sie sich nun fragte, warum Maria sie dann nicht gesucht hat. Ach Oma, denkt Gracia. Gracia wäre so gerne wieder in ihren Armen liegen, aber warum? Sie hat sich ja schließlich auch nicht um sie geschert. Alleine bin ich sowieso besser dran. Gerade wollte sie gehen, doch vor Müdigkeit bricht sie zusammen.

Am Abend erwacht sie. ,Wo bin ich?" Fragt sie irritiert. Eine ältere Dame kommt gerade in den Raum und hat etwas zu essen in der Hand. Es ist ihr Oma Maria. Sie fragt,Sie sind bei den Kleins. Sie sind vor unserem Haus zusammen gebrochen. Hast du Hunger?" Gracia meint,So etwas esse ich nicht? Ich esse kaum, meist trinke ich. Kennst du mich nicht?" Die Frau schüttelt den Kopf,Nein, tut mir leid, sollte ich sie kennen?" Gracia Spring sofort auf und brüllt sie mit ihren langen und spitzen Zähnen an. Gracia springt aus dem Fenster und verwandelt sich. ,Gracia?" Fragt sich Maria. Maria ist kein guter Vampir, sie weis kaum etwas über ihre Kräfte, obwohl sie von ihrem Stiefvater zu einer Gemacht wurde. Dadurch hat sie auch kein so gutes Gedächnis. Gut, man kann mal etwas vergessen, doch ist es richtig seine Enkelin zu vergessen? Da kommt Lisa rein und fragt,Wo ist Gracia hin?" Mit fragender Miene fragt Maria Lisa,Du kennst dieses Mädchen?" Lisa nickt und antwortet,Ja, sie ist heute in meine Klasse gekommen. Etwas merkwürdig ist sie, aber sonst scheint sie nett zu sein. Kennst du sie eigentlich?" Maria nickt etwas zögernd,Ja, warum?" Lisa sagt nun,Sie hat, wo du nicht da warst dauernd von einer Maria gesprochen." ,Ich habe Gracia total vergessen. Sie ist gegangen."

Sie ist erst mal auf die Jagd gegangen. Wie als Adler geboren fliegt sie über Essen hin weg, auf dem Weg nach essbaren. Als sie eine Ratte erblickt stürzt Gracia im Sturzflug auf sie zu und Pack sie in Nacken. Mit der Ergatterten Beute fliegt sie ruhig nach Hause. Als sie dort gerade am Trinken ist, hört sie schritte. Schnell verstaut sie die Ratte unter ein Lacken und zieht ihre Zähne ein. Wladimir fragt Besorgt,Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Bei dieser Frage bekommt sie tränen in die Augen. ,Hast du sorgen?" Gracia nickt,Ich bin meiner Vergangenheit begegnet. Warum können wir nicht wo anders wohnen? Du musst wissen, ich habe hier gelebt und es erinnert mich einfach zu viel an meine Familie. Aber ich habe ja nun dich Wladimir. Ich hoffe du kannst mir meine Familie ersetzen. Ich habe nämlich beschlossen, meine Vergangenheit und Familie zu vergessen. Wie sie auch mich vergaßen und verließen." Gracia sucht in ihren Sachen und findet den Revolver. ,Hier Wladimir, den schenke ich dir. Er hat meinen Großvater gehört. Was solle ich mit einer Erinnerung an ihn, wenn er nicht an mich denkt." Sagt sie traurig. ,Ach Gracia, du bist einfach außer gewöhnlich, wie soll man ein Mädchen, wie dich vergessen?" Gracia packt den Revolver wieder weg,Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Du bist anders als ich. Du hattest eine Familie, sicher länger als ich und da kannst dazu dir sicher sein, sie haben dich geliebt. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher und keine Widerworte, ich hatte lange Zeit darüber nach zu denken und habe mir auch andere Meinungen dazu angehört. Liebe, weist du was sich Menschen unter liebe vorstellen? Ich habe dieses Wort immer wieder gehört und difinition dazu Wahrgenommen und bin mir dazu sicher, ich wurde nie geliebt oder nicht mehr. Meine Mutter ist mit meinem Vater abgehauen und ich war alleine. Vater war ein halber und hatte totale Angst vor sich, warum weis ich nicht. Deshalb hat er auch seinen Vater gehasst und als er gesehen hat, dass ich nicht nur eine halbe bin und meine Aufgabe, mein Wesen ernst nehme und versuche meine Pflicht zu erfüllen, hat er mich mit Mutter verlassen. Ich war vier. Wie jede andere, war ich dort noch leicht zu beeinflussen und er hatte mich verändern können, da es noch nicht zu spät war, aber nein, er hatte angst vor mir. Vor einer vier Jährigen, dass musst du dir mal vorstellen und ich habe mich noch nicht einmal dazu entschieden, ein anderes Leben zu führen." Wladimir muss ihr zustimmen,Gut, aber bei wem warst du dann?" Sie fährt weiter,Großvater Polo und Oma Maria haben mich danach aufgezogen, sie waren wie ich. Na ja Großvater ist durch Oma zu einem unsere Geworden und ich durch die Gene. Gut ich habe mich geborgen gefüllt, aber nicht lange, da Werner, einer von Polos Freunden hat ihn verraten und sie erpresst und Maria musste uns erlassen. Ich hatte noch oft Kontakt mit ihr, aber sie hat mich vergessen, ich habe sie heute getroffen. Irgendwann, während eine Schneesturm wurde ich dann noch von Großvater getrennt und bin ins Heim gekommen. Wie ich ihn vermisst Hab. Wie ich ihn geliebt habe, doch ich habe nicht aufgegeben und mich zu dem Endprodukt entwickelt. Er hat nie versucht mich zu finden und ich spüre, dass er lebt. Du hast mich auch nicht aus liebe Adoptiert, sondern, weil du dich schuldig füllst und ich weis nicht wodurch. Du bist nett, also was du auch immer gemacht hast, es wird dir irgendwann verziehen. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Du wolltest wissen, was ich bin. Ich bin ein Vampir." Komischerweise ist er gar nicht verängstigt, er ist einfach aus dem Zimmer gegangen und sitzt vorm Kamin und denkt nach. Langsam und etwas verängstig über diese Situation geht sie zu Wladimir. Sie fragt verängstig,Du bist nicht verängstig, warum bist du nicht wie alle anderen?" Wladimir dreht seinen Kopf nicht zu ihr, aber gibt ihr Antwort,Ich bin nicht wie alle anderen, ich mag dich. Ich habe dich liebgewonnen, obwohl wir kaum Zeit mit dir verbracht habe. Du wirst es kaum merken, aber du hast eine Ausstrahlung, die jeden in den Bann ziehen kann." Gracia schaut ihn fragend an und fragt zögernd,Jeder hatte bist jetzt angst vor mir. Das verstehe ich nicht und das ist ungewöhnlich. Ich weis alles." Jetzt blickt Wladimir sie an und sagt ernst,Wenn du alles wüsstest, dann würdest du nicht so verängstigt gucken. Du musst dich anderen einfach nur öffnen, dann könntest du dein Ziel schaffen, aber du hast angst, weil du immer alleine warst. All die Jahre, hast du dich zurück gezogen und es dir zum Ziel gemacht allwissend zu werden." Gracia versteht zwar nicht was der Magier meint, aber trotzdem versucht sie auf seine Worte ein zu gehen.

Nach langen Überlegungen in ihrem Zimmer, hat sie sich doch entschlossen, das Angebot von Damon anzunehmen. Sie springt aus ihrem Fenster und verwandelt sich. Beim Flug denkt sie nach: Meinte Wladimir vielleicht, dass ich mir Freunde suchen soll? Aber das ist so schwer. Sie wüssten nichts über mich und dauerndes Lügen wäre nicht fair. Nein, ich lasse mich auf keine Freundschaften ein. Reden okay, aber nicht mehr. Würde Damon mich dann noch mögen und mit mir befreundet sein. Er ist einfach so nett. Ich muss auf passen, sehr gut sogar. Da fällt Gracia was ein, wo ist die Disco überhaupt? Gracia lauft durch die Straßen und sucht einen Menschen der ihr Helfen kann. ,Entschuldigung, aber könnten sie mir sagen wo hier eine Disco ist? Vielleicht eine angesagte, wo die meisten Jugendlichen hingehen." Es ist ein Mädchen, was Gracia angesprochen hat. Diese überlegt kurz und sagt dann,Also ich kenn nur eine hier in der nähe, aber ob sie angesagt ist weis ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich will selber in die Disco, also kann ich dich auch hinführen, wenn du willst." Gracia nickt entschlossen und folgt dem Mädchen. Ist es eigentlich normal, dass fremde sich Duzen? Denkt Gracia. Das Mädchen fragt,Wie heißt du überhaupt?" Gracia ist dankbar, dass dieses Mädchen ihr hilft und deshalb antwortet sie,Mein Name ist Gracia Anastasia." Das Mädchen muss zugeben,Das ist ein wunderschöner Name und ich finde Gracia und Anastasia passt zu dir. Du bist so schön, graziös und könntest eine Prinzessin sein." ,Danke, eigentlich wollte ich ja gar nicht fragen, aber wie heißt du?" Das Mädchen lächelt und sagt,Monika, aber ich bevorzuge Mandy. So nennen mich meine Freunde. Und wie nennen dich deine?" Gracia bleibt stehen und schaut zu Boden und flüstert mehr zu sich selbst,Freunde? Wie so soll man welche haben? Sie können dich betrügen und damit dein Herz schwächen. Freundschaft oder Liebe ist nichts führ mich, sie schwächen dich. Man muss stark sein und darf sich nicht verletzen lassen. Es tut einem in der Seele weh, wenn man verletzt wird oder Stress mit ihnen hat. Ich habe keine mehr und kann nicht sagen, dass sie mir fehlen. Na ja, ich habe nur einem richtig vertraut, doch er ist gestorben und hat mich damit sehr verletzt. Seid dem halte ich mich von Menschen fern. Aber reden, ja reden schadet keinem. Wenn du wissen willst, was mein Lieblingsnahme ist, dann ist er Annie oder Ina, so nannte mein Kumpel mich." Monika schaut Gracia erschrocken an. Sie hätte nie angenommen, dass in dieser freudigen und man könnte sagen Lebenslustigen Hülle, ein verletztes und einsames Wesen verbirgt. Monika legt eine Hand auf Gracias Schulter und sagt,Hey, netter Vortrag, ich kann mich gut in dich hinein versetzen, mein Bruder ist vor einem Jahr von uns gegangen, aber was du da erzählt solltest du noch einmal überdenken. Komm Gracia, da ist Disco. Amüsiere dich, Hab Spaß und denk nicht an deine Vergangenheit. Die Zukunft muss in deinen Gedanken sein und nicht die Vergangenheit. Das hat ein Weiser Mann einmal zu mir gesagt und es wirkt probiere es aus. Aber versprich mir eins, vergiss deinen Kumpel nie. Du brauchst ihn in deinem Herzen, er wird dir helfen Ina." Gracia schaut auf und lächelt wieder. Sie geht in die Disco rein und muss sich wegen diesen Lärm ihre Ohren zu halten, die sind sehr empfindlich. Da kommt Lisa vorbei und begrüßt sie herzlich. Dabei drückt sie Gracia ein bisschen Watte in die Hand. Sofort stopf Gracia die in ihre Ohren und versucht sich zu bedanken. Lisa geht an ihr vorbei, da sie auf dem Weg zur Toilette war. Gracia durchsucht die Disco nach Damon und Michaela. Nach einiger Zeit sieht sie Michaela mit einem Jungen Tanzen und winkt ihr kurz zu. Danach sucht sie Damon, da sie gerne mit ihm Tanzen würde. Als sie ihn erblickt bekommt sie Tränen in die Augen, da er beim Tanzen ein Mädchen küsst. Ihre Welt würde zerbrechen, da ist sie sich sicher, wenn sie ihn lieben würde. Sie hat nun wieder einen Grund gefunden, warum Freundschaft und Liebe nie wieder Platz in ihrem Leben finden wird. Irgendwie möchte sie diesen Jungen doch schon gut leiden, da er sie sehr an ihren verstorbenen Freund erinnert. Aber was sie da sah brach ihr doch das Herz, ob wohl sie ihn kaum kennt, doch sie spurt eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihm. Warum, dass weis sie nicht, aber es ist ihr schon ihm Deutschunterricht klar geworden. Gracia würde am liebsten gehen, doch sie will Wladimir nicht sehen, der sich wegen irgendetwas verantwortlich macht, dass konnte sie sehen. Da überkommt sie seine Idee, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Gedanken gucken. Sie setzt sich auf einem Hocker auf der Bar und will sich gerade konzentrieren, aber sie entschließt sich anders. Sie hat Durst nach Blut.

Sie erwacht unsanft durch ihren Wecker, der so Ohrenbetäubend laut ist. Sie richtet sich auf und streckt sich. Danach gähnt sie noch einige male und geht runter in die Küche. Gracia gähnt ein, Guten Morgen." Und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. Wladimir schaut über seiner Zeitung und meint,Morgen Gracia, ist wohl eine lange Nacht geworden." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und meint so nebenbei,Gegen lange Nächte habe ich nichts." Derzeit ist sie schon aufgestanden und geht wieder nach oben. Dort sucht sie ihre Anzieh Sachen heraus. Da ihre normales Outfit stinkt muss sie wohl oder über was anderes anziehen. Sie hat nur keine anderen Sachen. Im Waisenhaus hat sie ihre Sachen immer vorm Schlafen gehen gewaschen, doch hier hat sie kaum zeit etwas zu machen, sie ist einfach zu müde. Also, muss sie dann wohl wieder runter gehen und sie fragt Wladimir nach anzieh Sachen, die er gerade nicht benötigt. Er antwortet,Such dir was aus." Gracia nickt nur kurz und geht den Flur endlang in sein Zimmer. Sie sucht den Schrank und öffnet diesen, als sie ihn gefunden hat. Mensch was hat der den für Sachen, denkt Gracia. Wladimir hat alles mögliche in Schrank, Anzüge, Trikots von Fußball Vereinen, Pullover oder zum Beispiel Stoff Hosen. Sie nimmt eine schwarze Jogging Hose aus dem Schrank und hält diese vor sich. Zwar ist diese etwas zu lang, aber sie denkt sich was soll's, es ist nur eine Hose. Nun sucht sie nach einem Oberteil. Mehrmals holt sie Pullover aus dem Schrank, doch die sehen ihr zu hässlich und alt aus. Sie entscheidet sich für ein Fußball Trikot aus den Schrank. Sie nimmt die beiden Sachen und geht in ihr Zimmer. Sie holt Unterwäsche aus ihrem Rucksack, ihr müsst wissen von Unterwäsche besitzt sie zwei paar, genau wie Socken. Gracia geht ans Spülbecken und wäscht sich, danach zieht sie sich an. Nun werden die Haare gekämmt und sie bringt die dreckigen Sachen ins richtige Badezimmer und steckt diese in die Waschmaschine und schaltet sie an. Gracia schnallt sich ihren Rucksack um und geht los zur Schule.

Sie hat wohl zu lange getrödelt, da kein Schüler mehr auf den Schulhof steht. Doch als sie an die Tür des Klassenraumes für Deutsch zieht merkt sie, dass diese Abgeschlossen ist. Sie guckt sich um und beschließt dann, jemanden zu fragen. Gracia geht wieder zum Büro von Frau Hartmann und klopft. Sie hört ein leises herein und öffnet. Gracia sagt zögernd,Es tut mir leid, für die Störung. Sie haben sicher besseres zu tun, als Schüler zu sagen wo sie hin müssen, aber ich bin neu hier und finden meine Klasse nicht." Frau Hartmann lächelt und bittet Gracia sich zu setzen. Sie folgt der Bitte und setzt sich vor ihren Schreibtisch. Frau Hartmann schaut Gracia an und fragt,Wo willst du überhaupt hin? Und warum denkst du, dass du mich störst?" Schon wieder, warum wird man überall Geduzt? Fragt sie sich. ,Sie sind ein Lehrer und Lehrer finden schnell, dass ein Schüler sie nervt, wenn man mehr will als das was gerade besprochen wird oder sie dich was fragen außerhalb des Unterrichts. Also, dann sagen sie mir erst mal warum es bei ihnen anders sein soll. Sie können Schüler fragen die können ihnen das selbe sagen, wie ich ihnen gerade. Außerdem gibt es einige Bücher darüber, die sind spannend zu lesen. Kann ihnen einige empfehlen. Und jetzt kommen sie nicht damit glauben sie alles was in Bücher steht. Nein, da müsste man sehr naiv sein, aber Bücher sind ein Teil unserer Welt und sie enthalten alles, wie die Fantasie, Geschichte oder einzelne Meinungen. Und all das ist wichtig. Ich liebe Bücher, weil die nie unmodern werden können. Sie sind leicht zu handhaben, einfach aufschlagen und man hat alles was man gesucht hat. Manchmal ist man sogar in einer ganz anderen Welt, was sage ich nicht nur manchmal man ist in einer ganz anderen Welt. Man vertieft sich in ihren und vergisst alles um sich herum, aber nur wenn sie richtig geschrieben sind. Nur die lese ich, die anderen sind schund. Diesen Bücher kann man und muss man glauben, sie faszinieren dich, auch wenn sie manchmal nicht stimmen, aber es ist eine gute Meinung und wenn man Nachforschungen anstellt, wird man merken, der Meinung sind viele. Also sage ich für mich, Lehrer sind angenervt von Schülern und die meisten fragen sich warum habe ich diesen Beruf erwählt und warum war dieser schreckliche und nervende Job mein Traumberuf. Also sagen sie mir jetzt nicht ich spinne. Ich habe recht und das wissen sie, also wo muss ich hin?" Frau Hartmann Start Gracia mit einem kritischen Blick an und Antwort,Da müsste ich nur noch wissen wo du hin willst. Vielleicht in deine Bücherwelt? Hallo, hier ist die Realität und nicht so ein dämliches Buch." Sofort verteidigt sie sich,Bücher sind nicht dämlich, sie sind unsere Träume und Geschichte. Geschichte ist nicht dämlich. Geschichte ist unsere Leben und auch die Fantasie ist unser Leben, was ist eine Welt ohne Träume. Ich kann es ihnen sagen, gar nichts, alle Menschen wären wie Sie und wäre doch langweilig. Ich will hier weg. Ich will in meinen Unterricht. Also, ich muss in den Deutschunterricht der 11. wo muss ich hin?" Gracia ist sauer geworden, da niemand ihre Welt, die Bücherwelt und ihre Träume zerstören darf. Frau Hartmann hat jetzt erst gemerkt, dass sie das Mädchen was vor ihr Sitz beleidigt ist und dadurch bekommt sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und meint die Schüler der 11 seien alle nach Amerika geflogen und kommen erst in einer Woche wieder. Das findet Gracia echt super, also ist sie gekommen, nur um wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Sie steht auf und geht einfach raus, ohne sich zu bedanken oder zu verabschieden.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause macht sie noch in einen Klamottenladen halt, da ihr die Klamotten von Wladimir doch nicht so gefallen. Doch im ganzen Geschäft gibt es keine Sachen, die ihren Stil betonen. Deshalb geht sie in einen Buchladen, um sich abzureagieren. Gracia durchstöbert die Regale und findet ein Buch, nachdem anderen, was ihr gefiel. Eins findet sie daran gut bei jemanden zu wohnen, man kann sich Bücher kaufen und behalten. Im Waisenhaus hat sie die Bibliothek mindestens Tausend mal durchgelesen und hat immer auf spenden von Büchern gewartet um neues Lesefutter zu bekommen. Sie hat sich 10 Geschichtliche Bücher, 7 Krimis und 4 Fantasie Bücher aus gesucht. Um diese Bücher zu tragen, braucht sie eine extra Tasche, ihr Rucksack ist dafür zu klein. Auf dem Weg nach Haus kommt sie wieder beim Haus der Kleins vorbei. Dabei sieht sie Damon. Eigentlich wollte sie schnell weg gehen, aber er spricht sie an und hat sie also schon gesehen. ,Hallo, wieso bist du gestern nicht zu uns gekommen?" Gracia hätte am liebsten gar nicht geantwortet, aber was soll sie machen? Ihn ignorieren? –Nein, dass gibt ihr Erziehung nicht her. Deshalb antwortet sie,Du hattest du gute Gesellschaft. Ich störe nicht." Darauf meint er,Das kannst du gar nicht." Sie guckt ihn nur beschämt an und fragt nun aus Neugier,Warum bist du nicht wie die anderen in Amerika?" Er meint nur,Zu gute Erziehung. Ach Quatsch, ich durfte nicht, weil ich wohl zu viel ärger machen würde, aber die spinnen. Lisa muss sich jetzt das schöne Gelaber über die schönen USA anhören. Sie wäre auch lieber hier geblieben, aber die Lehrer mögen sie." Gracia weis nicht wieso, aber sie fragt,Hast du zu fällig Klamotten, die du nicht mehr brauchst oder anziehst? Die in Laden Gefallen mir nicht und die von Wladimir auch nicht so wirklich. Na gut das Trikot behalte ich, aber sonst." Etwas erstaunt nickt er und bitte Gracia, ihm zu folgen. Damon macht seinen Schrank auf und durch Sucht ihn nach anzieh Sachen die ihn nicht mehr gefielen und wirft diese auf einen endstehenden Berg. Gracia fragt erstaunt,Wozu Brauch ein einzelner Mensch so viel Anziehsachen? Ich besitze nur die, die ich gestern an hatte und nun dieses Trikot. Mehr Brauch ich auch nicht, habe ich nie, aber wieso benötigst du so viele?" Geschockt blickt Damon zu ihr hoch und meint,Weil sie mir vielleicht alle gefallen und ich Abwechslung brauche. Hallo irgendwann stinken deine Sachen auch mal, wenn das dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist oder wird dreckig. Da frage ich dich, wie kommst du mit den paar Sachen aus?" Darauf antwortet sie einfach,Schon mal was von einer Waschmaschine gehört?" Dabei durch forstet sie schon die aussortierten Anziehsachen von Damon. Bei den meisten Sachen bekommt sie einen Lachkrampf und wird von Damon nur dumm angestarrt. Die Anziehsachen sehen für Gracias Augen einfach zu komisch aus und sie fragt sie, wie man solche Sachen nur anziehen kann und dann noch von einen Jungen. Bei den Sachen sind zum Beispiel T-Shirts die kunterbunt mit Farben übersäet sind oder richtig enge Shirts. Sie sucht sich einen Beschen Pullover aus und eine blaue Jogging Hose. Sie liebt Jogging Hose. ,Was willst du dafür haben?" Er überlegt und meint,Du kommst heute abend in die Ziegelei." Sie nickt und geht.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause. ,Was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt? Ich kann heute abend nicht mit Damon in die Ziegelei. Ich muss mich doch stärken und außerdem bin ich wieder mal müde. Ach, was mache ich nur?"

Mittlerweile ist es Nacht geworden und Gracia ist aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. Einige Zeit betrachtet sie den Mond durch das Kleine Fenster, das über ihrem Nachtlager ist. Gracia ersingt richtig in der Weite es Universums und fragt sich wie viel die Galaxis noch durch machen muss und was sie noch mit erlebt. Sie ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sein zur Verabredung geben soll, aber was soll sie machen, dass Date ist der Preis für die Klamotten. Wladimir meint es sei sicher nicht so schlimm und sie könne ja vorher trinken gehen. Es ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn Wladimir in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht ist, denn so kann sie frei mit ihm reden, wenn sie sowieso bei ihm wohnen muss. Gracia will nicht mehr zurück, es gefällt ihr hier, auch wenn man das nach den paar Tagen nicht behaupten kann. Sie beschließt dann doch mal zur Ziegelei zu gehen. Da noch Zeit ist will sie als Menschliches Wesen zum Park zu gehen. Aus Gewohnheit macht sie aber das Fenster auf und springt raus. Langsam schwebt sie auf die Erde zu und lauft los. Da fällt ihr ein, wo ist die Ziegelei überhaupt? Sie ist ratlos. Wie kann man sich auf ein Treffen einlassen, wenn man nicht weis, wo man hin soll. Bei der Suche nach der Disco war es schon schwer, aber jetzt erst recht, denn Gracia sieht keine Menschenseele. Wie soll sie also dorthin finden?

Sie beschließt die Aura von Damon zu suchen und zu erfassen, damit sie mit ihrer Hilfe den Ort aus findig machen kann. Gracia konzentriert sich und denkt ihr Kopf würde auseinander fallen, denn plötzlich empfängt sie mehr Auren und Gedanken als sie verkraften kann. Das Vampire andere Gedanken lesen können und sie diese auch Manipulieren können ist ganz normal. Gracia ist es aber nicht mehr gewohnt so viele Gedanken zu spüren und hat diesen Instinkt unterdrückt, aber jetzt strömen Tausende von Gedanken in ihren Kopf und was für welche. Es ist witzig sich die Gedanken von den Menschen anzuhören, sie denken so merkwürdiges. Meist reden sie sich Zweifel ein und machen sich schlechter als sie sind. Die Menschen haben kein Selbstwert Gefühl mehr und reden sie soviel ein, dass sie gar nichts mehr selber entscheiden wollen und sich so leicht manipulieren lassen. Um diese Menschen zumanipulieren muss man kein Vampir sein, auch Menschen haben diese Gabe, sie schaffen es nur anders und meist ist es noch nicht einmal eine schwere Arbeit. Die Seele wehrt sich nicht gegen andere Einflüsse.

Gracia muss sich erst mal an einer Bank abstützen und atmet schwer. Sie hätte besser Trainieren müssen. Langsam, sehr langsam gewöhnt sie sich an dieses Gefühl und sie kann sich wieder aufrichten. Nun konzentriert sie sich und sucht Damons Aura, seine Gedanken will sie lieber nicht wissen. Es dauert einige Zeit, aber sie schafft und lokalisiert ihn. Zwar wollte sie erst nicht, aber sie verwandelt sich trotzdem, dann ist sie schnell und außerdem hat sie gewaltigen Hunger bekommen. Sie weis, dass das Blut der Tiere jetzt nicht mehr reichen und deshalb sucht sie sich einen Menschen als Opfer. Menschen haben Vitaminreicheres Blut als Tiere und geben Vampiren mehr Kraft. Sie erblickt direkt schon eine ältere Frau und stürzt sich auf sie. Ein kurzer Biss und die Frau ist bewusstlos, deshalb verwandelt Gracia sich zurück, den als Mensch kann man sich besser stärken. Schluck für Schluck wird Gracia stärker. Als Gracia sich zu Ende gestärkt hat und sie merkt, dass die Frau schwach geworden ist, packt Gracia der Frau unter die Arme und fliegt zu einer Straße. Dort wird ja wohl mal jemand vorbei kommen und sie verwandelt sich wieder in einen Adler und flattert schnell zu Damons Aura. Von weiten sieht sie schon einen Jungen, der auf einer Bank mit einer Taschenlampe sitzt. Gracia betritt einige Meter vorher den Boden und geht in normaler Gestalt auf Damon zu. Die begrüßt ihn und fragt,Na, schon lange gewartet?" Er schüttelt den Kopf, obwohl er schon sehr lange auf sie wartet. Denn er denkt, es sei unhöflich und außerdem wartet er doch gerne auf sie. Gracia ist nicht doof und weis ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt, doch was soll sie machen? Sie meint,Lange kann ich aber nicht bleiben." Er nickt und fragt,Wie hast du mich ohne eine Taschenlampe gefunden?" Schnell sagt sie,Habe doch deine gesehen und außerdem kann ich gut sehen." Er denkt, sicher, aber sagen tut er darauf nichts. Die beiden setzen sich und Gracia wartet darauf, dass Damon mit einem Gespräch anfängt, doch er tut es nicht. Ist es etwa schüchtern? Denkt sie und fragt,Und was wollen wir hier machen?" Er schaut sie an und schweigt. Darauf ergreift sie die Initiative und springt auf. Sie meint frech,Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen, außer du fängst jetzt an mich zu suchen. Bis gleich." Sie rennt in die Dunkelheit und Damon kann nur noch kurz ein freches, aber wunderschönes Lachen sehen, was sich in seinen Kopf eingeschweißt hat. Er bleibt noch einige Zeit verdutzt dort sitzen, bis er anfängt zu suchen. Also, mit allem hat er gerechnet, als sie aufgesprungen ist, nur nicht damit, dass sie plötzlich verstecken spielen will.

Damon fand den Abend mit Gracia einfach schön und kann deshalb nicht schlafen. Er liegt jetzt schon einige Zeit in seinem Bett und denkt über den heutige Tag nach. ...Warum hat sie mich nur immer so schnell gefunden? Was hat sie am Anfang noch einmal gesagt? –Ach ja, sie sehe auch ohne Taschenlampe gut, aber wie? Sie ist einfach so süß und total auf meinem Nie wo...

Die ganze Woche lief so ab. Immer ab Abend haben sie sich getroffen und Gracia hat sie Spiele ausgedacht. Heute ist Freitag Abend und Damon soll, von seinem Vater aus, Lisa vom Bus abholen. Er ist schon einige Zeit früher an der Schule und wartet auf seine Zwillingsschwester. Als der Bus ankommt begrüßen sich die beiden sofort mit einer kräftigen Umarmung. Da meint Michaela,Hey, werde ich hier etwa nicht begrüßt?" Damon lächelt und umarmt sie auch. Wie ein richtiger Gentleman, holt er die Koffer der beiden und schleppt sie nach Hause. Michaela wohnt nämlich direkt neben den Kleins und so klappt das schon mit dem Tragen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause hören die beiden Mädels gar nicht auf zu reden und Damon bekommt bald schon Kopfschmerzen. Irgendwann fragt Michaela,Und was hast du so die ganze Woche gemacht?" Darauf muss Damon lächeln und meint,Das bleibt ein Geheimnis." Lisa verdreht sie Augen und meint nur,Schon wieder eine Eroberung." Damon schüttelt den Kopf und sagt,Nee, sie ist einfach nur eine gute Freundin und wir hatten viel Spaß." Denken tut er aber,Das ist sie nicht, Gracia."

Gähnend wacht Gracia auf und schaut auf die dunklen Haus. ,Wie kann man nur so eine schöne Nacht verschlafen? Die ganze Welt ist schwarz, sogar das Universum und sie lieben die Sonne. Was kann man an der nur finden? Grelles Licht und Sonnenbrände, wie kann man nur auf so etwas stehen. Das einzig wahre ist doch die Dunkelheit und die Kälte." Von hinten meint einer,Sie lieben hat die Hoffnung, die das Licht mit sich bring. Sie hassen die kahle Dunkelheit und warten lieber auf Sonnige Zeiten." Gracia schaut sich um und antwortet,Sogar am Tag sind die Menschen Blind und sehen trotz des Lichtes nichts. Also warum muss man sich die Qualen an tun?" Wladimir schüttelt den Kopf und meint,Ach Gracia, du wirst es nie verstehen, aber die Mensch hassen die Dunkelheit. Sie haben sogar Angst vor dieser Stille und den Wesen, die sie bewohnen. Aber jetzt keine Widerworte, geh Jagen. Meine kleine Jägerin." Ohne Widerworte springt sie aus den Fenster und während des Sprungs verwandelt sie sich in ihre andere Gestalt, den Adler. Sie ist noch nicht gerade hungrig und deshalb über fliegt sie einfach mal Ziellos die Stadt. Da sie als Adler ihre Kräfte schlecht unterdrücken kann lauscht sie ein bisschen den heimlichen Gedanken der Menschen und dabei fällt ihr wieder mal auf, wie einfällt sie doch sind und was für Probleme sie sich doch ein reden. Plötzlich fällt ihr ein Junge auf, er ist kaum älter als sie, bei dem sie Probleme hat, seine Gedanken zu hören. Sie wird neugierig und verwandelt sich zurück. Langsam schwebt sie auf den Boden zu und lauft langsam in seine nähe. Gracia probiert gar nicht mit Gewalt in seine Gedanken ein zu Dingen, es macht ihr spaß mal wieder was neues auszuprobieren. Menschen, bei dem sie Probleme hat, die Gedanken zu vernehmen, werden für sie sofort interessant. Es gibt kaum welche und alle hat sie bis jetzt geknackt, auch Wladimir und so wird auch dieser Junge nicht sicher sein. Zur vor dem Jungen beschließt sie sich doch noch zu stärken und da das Menschenblut halt die Geheimen Kräfte stärkt sucht sie einen Menschen. Nach kurzer Suche ortet sie einen und schleicht sie schleicht sich geschmeidig, wie ein Jäger an sein Opfer heran. Mit einem kurzen Biss von hinten ist die Frau wie gelähmt und Gracia kann in ruhe trinken. Sie genießt es richtig mal wieder Menschenblut zu trinke und deshalb lässt sie das Blut auf ihrer Zunge zergehen und fühlt das prickelnde Gefühl von Macht über diese Person. Langsam zieht sie ihre scharfen Zähne aus den Adern und spürt richtig die Angst der Frau, denn ihr Blut wird schnell und sie ist bald einen Herzinfarkt nahe. Gracia stößt sie von sich und springt auf ein nahe stehen des Haus. Sie leckt gierig ihre Lippen ab und beobachtet ihr Opfer. Diese hat noch gar nicht richtig registriert, was gerade mit ihr geschehen ist. Unsicher schaut sie sich um und betastet ihren Hals. Als sie die zwei kleinen Löcher erreicht schreit sie auf und rennt weg. Sie hat gewonnen, wieder ein verängstigtes Opfer. Sie muss zu geben, dass ihr dieser Anblick gefällt, diese Angst in den Gesichtern der Menschen... es ist einfach ein wunderbares Gefühl überlegen zu sein. Da reist plötzlich eine Stimme Gracia aus ihren Genuss über das Opfer,Hey, kleine, weist du eigentlich, dass das da oben ganz schön gefährlich ist?" Gracia schaut runter und ihr fieses Lächeln verschwindet aus ihrem Gesicht. Den Grund warum sie wieder mal einen Menschen ausgewählt hat, hat sie fast vergessen. Der Junge starrt sie an und meint,Ich würde auf passen. Ich geh dann mal." So plötzlich wie er da war, war er nun auch wieder weg. Gracia strengt sich zwar an, aber die Aura des Jungen ist weg.

Gracia ist gerade nicht bei Laune zu fliegen und deshalb will sie wie normale Menschen durch die Tür gehen. Aber war da nicht was? Ja, sie geht nicht auf. Sie steht vor der Tür überlegt, wie Wladimir eigentlich immer durch diese Tür kommt. Sie tritt einfach gehen die Holztür und diese wird zertrümmert. ,Hey, kleine, hast du es mal mit Kickboxen probiert?" Erschrocken betrachtet sie den Jungen. ,Du? Was machst du hier?" Da kommt Wladimir vorbei und meint,Er ist ein Freund von mir und beinahe in deinem alter." Gracia geht stur und eiskalt an dem Jungen vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Dieser Fragt,Was hat die denn?" Darauf meint Wladimir,Ach, sie ist immer so. Sie mag keinen außer sich selbst und wenn sie doch mal einen findet, sollte der sich lieber in acht vor ihr nehmen. Also, Hände weg." Doch er denkt gar nicht daran und kann sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, er erwidert,Schon gut, ich bin ja auch nur gekommen, um zu sagen Vater kann heute nicht."

Am nächsten Abend. Gracia schaut wieder mal in die Nacht hinein und hält dabei den Revolver von ihrem Großvater in der Hand. Sie könnte sich richtig in der Nacht vertiefen und nie wieder hinaus kommen. Die Dunkelheit ist eine Zuflucht für Gracia und in ihr kann niemand in ihre Seele schauen. Sie betrachtet den Revolver und schaut sich im Zimmer um. Nichts kann sie hier halten, dass hat sie schon am ersten Tag hier gedacht. Dieses Haus ist für sie keine Heimat. Sie zieht sich ihre alltägliche Kleidung an, das heißt ihre Jogging Hose, Hemd, Weste und Schuhe. Sie holt ihren Block raus und beginnt zu schreiben:

Ich danke ihnen, dass Sie (Ich bleibe doch lieber beim Sie) mir Gastfreundschaft geboten haben. Doch ich werde sie nie wieder in Anspruch nehmen. Mein zu Hause ist die Nacht, sie ist meine Heimat und zu gleich alles was ich noch habe. Sicher, ich habe mich doch irgendwie gefreut, dass sich jemand für mich interessiert, aber das war ja auch nur, weil sie ein neugieriger älter Opa sind. Sie bezeichnen sich als Magier, aber ich fühle, dass mehr dahinter steckt, aber ich will nicht aufdringlich sein. Da ich ihnen keine schulden gemacht habe, werde ich gehen und bitte suchen sie mich nicht. Das schreibt man ja immer, obwohl ich weis, dass sie mich nicht suchen werden, wieso auch? Ich bin für sie eine Fremde, genauso wie sie für mich und das ist gut so, denn sonst hätte ich Zweifel zu gehen. Ich will einfach irgendwo zu Hause sein und wo bin ich das eher, als wenn ich in meiner Natur bin. Ich bin ein Nachtgeschöpf und deshalb wird die Nacht meine neue Heimat. Vielleicht wird sich Marie, das ist meine Großmutter, sich irgendwann mal an mich erinnern und ich hätte wieder eine Familie. Zwar wird Großvater mir Fehler, aber was soll's ich werde auch alleine überleben. Ich brauche keinen, dass sollte sich wohl bewiesen haben. Alle haben mich einer nach dem anderen Verlassen, doch ich habe nicht geweint und werde es auch nie tun. Können Vampire überhaupt weinen? Ich bin dann weg. Danke für ihre Gastfreundschaft und machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich schon durchschlagen und vielleicht werde ich ja mal in ein Haus eingeladen und habe eine neue Zuflucht. Aber nie wieder hier. Danke. Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore

Gracia reist den Zettel raus und legt ihn auf ihr Nachtquartier. Schnell packt sie alle Sachen ein und schreibt noch einen Zweiten kurzen Brief:

Bitte gebe diese Sachen Damon Klein wieder, ich kann sie nicht mehr gebrauchen.

Sie schnallt sich ihren Rucksack um und fliegt elegant raus. Auf dem Boden angekommen lauft sie in die Dunkelheit und ist auf dem Weg zu ihrem alten zu Hause. Das hat sie im Brief lieber nicht erwähnt.

Wie jeden Abend geht Wladimir in Gracias Zimmer um zu gucken ob sie wieder mal auf Jagd gegangen ist. Dabei sieht er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er betritt langsam das Zimmer und sieht den Brief. Erschrocken hebt er in auf und liest schnell. Beim Lesen kommen ihn Tränen in die Augen. ,Maria, wie dumm bin ich nur gewesen. Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Bin ich kein guter Gastgeber gewesen? Ich wollte Annie doch nur schonend beibringen, dass man Menschen vertauen soll. Wo willst du nur hin Annie? Er faltet den Brief sorgfältig zusammen und springt aus dem Fenster. Er ist auf dem Weg zu Maria.

Heftig schlägt er gehen die Tür der Kleins. Damon öffnet die Tür und meint,Also, wirklich Herr Doschenko, dass geht auch leiser und außerdem besitzen wir eine Klinge oder besser nicht, sonst bekommen wir noch Ohrenschmerzen. Zu wem wollen sie eigentlich?" Er antwortet,Salvatore, Maria Salvatore. Ich möchte zu Maria." Seid wann heißt Maria Salvatore? Denkt Damon und bittet ihn hinein. Wladimir nimmt ihm Wohnzimmer der Kleins Platz und wartet auf Maria. Erstaunt fragt diese,Polo? Ach mein Polo, was machst du den hier?" ,Bitte Fang jetzt nicht mit einer freudigen Begrüßung an, Annie ist abgehauen, hier lies." Meint dieser ernst. Sie nimmt ihm den Brief ab und meint nachdem sie ihn gelesen hat,Warum muss ich nur immer so vergesslich sein? Ach Polo, sie wird sich doch nichts antun? Wieso redet sie dich eigentlich immer mit Sie an? Du bist ihr Großvater und ein Teil ihrer Familie, also was hast du ihr eigentlich erzählt?" Er schaut verwird um sich und antwortet,Nun ja, ich wollte ihr etwas Bei bringen. Kurz bevor ich sie aus den Augen verloren hatte, hatten wir einen gewaltigen Streit. Der Grund war, weil sie niemanden richtig vertaut, sie hat angst, weil sie anders sie. Deshalb habe ich mich bei ihr vor so einer Woche als Wladimir Doschenko ausgegeben, um ihr bei zu bringen, dass auch andere ihr eine Familie sein können. Außerdem hatte ich Angst, dass sie sonst wieder abhaut." Maria schüttelt den Kopf und meint,Dummer Polo, du solltest doch wissen, dass sie sich mehr als alles andere nach ihrem Großvater sehnt, auch wenn ihr vor was weis ich nicht für wie viel Jahren einen Streit hattet. Ach Polo, du warst immer für sie da, wenn du nicht weist, dass sie dich vermisst, bist du dummer, als Gracia." Er betrachtet Maria und muss weinen. Sie versucht ihn zu trösten,Es geht ihr sicher gut. Sie kann auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen und irgendwann kommt sie zurück, dass weis ich."

Etwas unsicher betrachtet sie die Häuser und geht die verlassenen Straßen endlang. Es sieht alles so anders aus und fremd. Ich habe angst, aber ich bin ja selber Schuld, wieder habe ich es nicht geschafft einen Menschen zu vertrauen. Ich werde Großvater nie wieder sehen, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ein normales Kind zu werden. Das hat Vater sicher auch immer damit gemeint, ich soll normal werden. Er meinte gar nicht, ich sollte ein Mensch werden, sondern nur wie einer Leben und mich auch so benehmen. An allem bin ich selber Schuld. Ich kriege mein Leben einfach nicht in den Griff, aber ich werde es schon eines Tages lernen... Sie steht plötzlich vor einem riesigen alten Schloss. Ihr altes zu Hause. ,Wieso sieht es noch so gut aus?" Wie erwartet ist die Tür fest verschlossen, deshalb fliegt sie zu einem Breiteren Fenster und schlägt die Scheibe ein. ,Komisch wieso komm ich nicht rein? Dieser Teil muss neu sein und ich wurde nicht eingeladen, also Gracia erinnere dich, welcher Teil sieht heute noch so aus wie früher?" Nach einigen Minuten erkennt sie ihr altes Zimmer wieder. Es ist der Höchste Turm im Haus und ganz oben ist eine kleine Dachkammer. Gracia möchte schon immer kleine Dachkammer und hat diese früher einmal zu ihrem Zimmer ernannt. Sie fliegt auf diese Kammer zu und tritt in das Zimmer ein. ,Nun Ja, etwas staubig, muss ich sagen." Sie geht zur Tür und will erst mal eine Erkundungstour machen. Gracia muss feststellen, dass alle alten Gemäuer noch existieren. ,Aber wieso wurden hier neue Gemäuer zugefügt?" Plötzlich kommt sie an einen Punkt, an dem sie nicht weiterkommt, ein Neugebäude.

Heute kann sie nicht richtig schlafen, da sie dauernd von grauenvollen Stimmen geweckt wird. ,Es ist ja noch Tag, können diese Menschen mich nicht einfach schlafen lassen?" Da sie sehr neugierig ist will sie sich ihre Untermieter einmal genauer anschauen. Je näher sie diesen Leuten kommt, desto lauter wird das Geschrei von ihnen und außerdem prahlen die Gedanken auch noch auf Gracia ein. Sie ist müde und deshalb kann sie ihre Kräfte noch nicht einmal unterdrücken. Die ganze Zeit muss sie sich die Ohren zu halten und fällt dabei auf die Knie. Dieser Lärm bringt sie bald um. Unheimliche Schmerzen verspurt sie und schreit plötzlich auf. ,Mensch haltet doch mal eure Klappe." Tränen laufen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie merkt, dass das Geschrei aufgehört hat. ,Danke." Meint sie zu sich selber. Sie hört eine stimme, einer Frau,Wer ist da?" ,Das könnte ich auch fragen. Wer sind sie?" Gracia geht auf das neue Gemäuer zu und öffnet die Tür zum Zimmer, da sie nicht rein kann bleibt sie stehen. Die Frau fragt,Was machst du hier?" Was wohl wohnen, denkt sie. ,Ich wollte eigentlich schlafen, wissen sie, ich habe eine lange Nacht hinter mir und deshalb seinen sie gute Nachbarn und halten ihre Klappe." Da mischt sich ein Mann ein,Das ist unser Besitz, also haben sie uns gar nichts zu befehlen." Gracia lacht fies und meint,Davon träumen sie aber nur und außerdem hält man seine Gemäuer sauber. Man könnte sagen der Besitz gehört uns, der Teil in dem ich mich befinde gehört mir und dieser Schund von einem Bauwerk ihnen. Also, seinen sie gute Nachbarn und seinen Mal etwas leiser. Außerdem kann man ja nicht mehr mit anhören was sie sich an den Kopf werfen und über einander Denken. Fragen sie lieber nicht, ich bin außergewöhnlich. Seid wann leben sie hier überhaupt?" Die Frau wird sauer und meint,Ich will nicht, dass sie meine Gedanken lesen, bitte unterlassen sie das in Zukunft. Uns hat keiner gesagt, dass hier noch jemand wohnt, als wir das Schloss hier gekauft haben. Auf gute Nachbarschaft, also sollten wir dann wohl mal klarstellen, wie die Regeln hier lauten sollten. Erst mal, sie betreten unseren Besitz nicht..." Als wenn ich damit Probleme hatte. Ich komme bei ihnen ja gar nicht rein. ,...dann sollte jeder den anderen nicht stören und daran werden wir uns halten. Aber am wichtigsten, sie lesen unsere Gedanken nicht." Gracia nicht und zieht ab. Was für ein missgelauntes Volk. Da Gracia jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen kann, fängt sie mit dem Haus Putz an.

Montagmorgen erwacht Gracia aus ihren Tiefenschlaf. Sie streckt sich erst mal ausgiebig und zieht sich dann ihre Hose an und zieht ihre Weste über ihr Hemd. Sie kämt sorgfältig ihr Haar und sucht den Schlüssel für die Haustür. Sie weis, dass sie ihn hier irgendwo in diesem Zimmer versteckt hat, bevor sie abgehauen ist. ,Dort ist er ja." Sie geht runter zur Haustür und schließt sie auf und von draußen wieder ab. Schließlich will sie ja nicht, dass diese Frau von nebenan, misstrauisch wird. Aber sie muss ehrlich sein, dass sie den Mann schon mal irgendwo gesehen hat, aber sie weis nicht wo.

Sie ist gerade bei ihrer Schule angekommen, als es schellt. ,Jetzt ist mein Schulweg, also weiter geworden." Schnell rennt sie zum Klassenraum und klopft an, als sie ein leises herein hört, öffnet sie die Tür. ,Es tut mir leid, Frau Grane, wegen meiner Verspätung, aber mein Schulweg ist weiter geworden und ich habe wohl verschlafen. Aber kein Wunder, wenn diese Person, so laut ist. Äh, schuldig." Gracia geht schnell auf ihrem Platz ganz hinten, dabei starrt Damon sie beim vorbei gehen an. Wie, der Schulweg ist länger geworden,Mister Klein, ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Wo ist überhaupt ihre Schwester?" Damon blickt blitzartig wieder nach vorne und meint,Ach, die hat Fieber, aber das wird sie schon überleben." Als Frau Grane sich gerade wieder der Tafel zu gewandt hat, klopft es wieder. ,Herein." Langsam wird die Tür geöffnet und eine Gestalt tritt ein. Gracia erkennt ihn sofort, dass ist der Geheimnisvolle Junge, der zu gleich sehr unhöflich ist. Dieser sagt höflich,Guten Morgen Miss, mein Name ist Stefan Toth und ich soll ab heute ihrem Kurs Bei wohnen." Stefan dreht sich zu den Schülern um und verbeugt sich, danach setzt er sich einfach neben Gracia. ,Einen besseren Platz hast du wohl nicht gefunden, oder?" Gracia zeigt auf und bittet, dass sie sich für heute neben Damon setzen zu dürfen. Die Lehrerin hat nichts gegen den Wunsch ein zu wenden und so setzt sie sich neben Damon. ,Hey, jetzt musst du zu mindestens hier nicht so alleine sitzen."

Stefan ist ein Kräftiger Junger Mann, mit sehr dunklen Schwarzen Haaren. Außerdem hat er schwarze Augen und auch so um die 16-17 Jahre alt.

Während der Stunde meint Damon,Was meintest du damit, du hättest einen längeren Schulweg? Bist du etwa Umgezogen?" Gracia schaut ihn an und meint,Nicht wirklich, ich bin nur nach Hause gegangen." Da schellt es und Gracia muss in einen anderen Kurs als Damon. Sie geht einfach Michaela hinterher, damit sie den Raum auch findet, da sie auch in Kunstkurs muss.

,Irgendwie fühle ich mich verfolgt. Was willst du eigentlich?" Stefan grinst hinterlistig und meint,Freudigst du dich schon mit den Schülern hier an?" Sauer sagt Gracia,Als wenn dich das was an ginge." Gracia geht stur an ihm vorbei und setzt sich neben Michaela. Während des ganzen Unterrichts ist sie nicht ganz bei der Sache. Wer ist dieser Jungen? Und was will er von mir? Stefan kommt mir irgendwie merkwürdig vor, als sei er nicht wie die anderen Menschen. Wieso weis er eigentlich, dass ich neu hier bin? –Ach ja, er hat mit Wladimir geredet.

Sogar in der Pause verfolgt Stefan sie und langsam wird sie sauer darüber. ,Bor Kerl, was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Hinterlistig lacht er und meint,Mich mit dir anfreunden." ,Traum weiter." Sie verschwindet aufs Mädchenklo. Zu mindestens hierhin kann er sie nicht verfolgen.

,Hey Lisa, ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass der neue Gracia ganz schon hinterher lauft." Meint Damon. Seine Schwester nickt und antwortet,Klar, du bekommst Konkurrenz." ,Sehr witzig. Meinst du echt, der will was von Gracia." Michaela mischt sich ein,Glaub schon, aber ich meine Mal das es Gracia gar nicht gefällt, sie hat sich sogar schon aufs Mädchenklo verzogen." Da bin ich aber beruhigt, denkt Damon. Stefan nähert sich den dreien und begrüßt diese. ,Hallo, könnt ihr mir die Schule zeigen?" Damon würde ihm gerne eine verpassen und denkt überhaupt nicht dran, aber Michaela ist erfreut das er fragt. Michaela ist sehr neugierig und will heraus kitzeln, was er für Gracia entfindet. Die beiden ziehen ab. Lisa die auch nicht gerade erfreut darüber ist, was Michaela macht meint,Soll der jetzt etwa bei uns mit abhängen?" ,Ich hoffe nicht." Antwortet ihr Bruder. Die beiden sind sich mal wieder einig, dass das keine so gute Idee von Michaela war.

Es schellt und endlich kann sie wieder aus diesem Stinkendem Klo raus. Dieses mal hat sie eine Doppelstunde Geschichte. Es stellt sich nur mal wieder das Problem, wo ist der Raum. Verzweifelt sucht sie wieder mal den Raum, bis eine Stimme von hinten sie ruft,Hallo Gracia, hast du auch Geschichte? Ich suche gerade den Raum. Wir können ja zusammen suchen." Wenn Stefan sich wirklich an Gracia ranschweißen will, ist das sicher die falsche art und weise. Er nervt Gracia einfach zu sehr um mit ihr zusammen zu kommen und außerdem hat sie ja jemanden anderen in Sicht. ,Nein tut mir leid ich habe jetzt Englisch." Eine kleine Notlüge. Schade findet Stefan. Wieso weis ich das denn nicht, ich habe mir doch ihren Stundenplan geklaut. Mist! Denkt Stefan. Er zieht beleidigt ab und Gracia sucht weiter, bis sie Damon draußen auf Neer Bank sitzen sieht. ,Hast du gar keinen Unterricht?" Damon schaut auf und erwidert,Die Frage gebe ich zurück." Gracia setzt sich neben ihm und schaut ihn glücklich an. Irgendwann sagt Damon,Ich habe Geschichte bei Schlaftablette. Lisa erzählt mir was passiert ist, er kommt nie weit mit dem Stoff." Die ganzen 90 Minuten sitzen die beiden nur nebeneinander und das reicht ihnen. Schulende!

Lisa wird von einem unbekannten Jungen abgeholt, der wohl ihr Freund zu sein scheint, denn so wie die sich abknutschen, kommt der Verdacht schnell auf. Gracia kommt sich überflüssig vor, da Damon nicht da ist, er muss Nachsitzen. Michaela auch nicht, sie zeigt Stefan die Stadt. Ohne sich zu Verabschieden lest sich Lisa mit diesen älteren Jungen allein, außerdem bezweifelt Gracia, dass es sie überhaupt interessiert. Sicher ist sie sogar froh, wenn sie nicht gestört wird. Sie ist in ihrer Burg angekommen.

Die beiden Knutschen immer noch, als Wladimir und Maria an der Schule angekommen ist. Maria tippt Lisa tapfer an und fragt außer sich,Lisa, war Gracia heute in der Schule?" ,Klar Maria. Ist irgendwas mir ihr? Ach Tag Herr Doschenko." ,Hat sie euch zu fällig gesagt, wo sie hingegangen ist?" Fragt nun Wladimir. ,Nein wieso?" Maria antwortet traurig,Sie ist von zu Hause." Bei dem Wort zu Hause fängt sie an zu weinen und Wladimir versucht sie zu trösten. Damon kommt und meint,Was ist den hier los? Große heul Orgie angesagt oder was?" Lisa sagt sauer,Gracia ist von zu Hause abgehauen." Damon schüttelt den Kopf,Nee, du spinnst. Gracia hat mir doch heute morgen erst erzählt, dass sie nach Hause gegangen ist und da kann sie doch nicht gleichzeitig von zu Hause abhauen. Du musst zu geben, da ist nee Logik." Marie wischt sich die Tränen ab und fragt,Bist du sicher, dass sie gesagt hat, sie ist nach Hause gegangen?" Damon denkt kurz nach und antwortet,Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher, aber was interessiert dich das eigentlich du kennst doch Gracia noch gar nicht so lange." ,Länger als du denkst." Nuschelt sie. Die beiden älteren Leute, lassen das junge Volk alleine, ohne ihnen erklärt zu haben, was genau passiert ist.

,Komm Liebling wir holen meine kleine Gracia ab." Sagt Maria verzweifelt, doch Wladimir schüttelt den Kopf,Nein, dass werden wir nicht. Maria lass sie erst mal alleine." ,Alleine? Du spinnst wohl. Alle die Jahre war sie alleine und du hast ja gesehen, was dabei herausgekommen ist. Deine dämlichen Versuche sie an die Menschheit zu gewöhnen haben sie nur einsamer gemacht. Hat dir das der Brief etwa klar und deutlich gemacht, wie sehr sie uns braucht? Wie sehr sie dich braucht. Aber Mach doch was du willst und zieh mich ja nicht mehr in die Erziehung rein." Sauer und außer sich fliegt sie davon.

Michaela ist immer noch mit Stefan zusammen, nur lauft es nicht ganz so wie sie es sich gedacht hat, denn nicht sie bekommt was aus ihm raus, sondern umgekehrt sie erzählt. ,Gracia habe ich als erstes mal ihm Zug getroffen. Ich dachte sie wäre Tod..." Das ist sie ja auch, Denkt er. ,...Dann war sie auf einmal bei uns auf der Schule. Sie war sehr zurück haltend und frech. Direkt hat sie sich mit unserer Deutschlehrerin angelegt." ,Und was ist mit diesem Damon?" Fragt Stefan. ,Der hat sofort ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Hey Damon ist nett und hat sofort versucht sich mit Gracia anzufreunden. Er hat so eine art, der man nicht wieder stehen kann. Ich glaube wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte sie immer noch keine Freunde. Na ja eigentlich redet sie nur mit Damon, nur manchmal mit mir oder Lisa. Und wie findest du Gracia?" ,Ganz nett. Ich muss jetzt nach Hause." Er verschwindet in die Nacht. Die Dämmerung hat schon vor einiger Zeit eingesetzt. Also muss ich erst diesen Menschen ausschalten, wenn ich an Gracia dran will. Nichts leider als das, Denkt Damon.

,Mir ist langweilig und außerdem habe ich Hunger. Ob Oma sich schon erinnert." Gracia ist neugierig und fliegt bevor sie auf die Jagt geht bei den Kleins vorbei. ,Hallo Gracia, Damon ist nicht da, er ist im Park." Meint Lisa, als sie aus die Tür raus will. ,Ich will gar nicht zu deinem Bruder, ich möchte zu meiner Om, ähm zu Maria." Erwidert Gracia. Da geht Lisa ein Licht auf,Ach da fällt mir was ein. Maria war mit Herr Doschenko auf der suche nach dir." Wieso das? Denkt sie. Gracia geht an Lisa vorbei und betritt das Haus. ,Oma?" Schreit Gracia ,Oma, bist du da? Frau Salvatore?" Auf Salvatore meldet sich plötzlich eine Stimme von Oben. Gracia geht zur Treppe und geht langsam hoch. Als Maria Gracia sieht bekommt sie fast einen Herzinfarkt. ,Ach du erinnerst dich?" Meint Gracia etwas vorwurfsvoll. Maria wirft sich sofort auf die Knie und umarmt sie Liebevoll. ,Bin ich froh das es dir gut geht." Irritiert antwortet Gracia,Klar geht es mir gut. Hallo Oma, ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen und außerdem hättest du mich ja einfach nur zu Hause besuchen brauchen. Weist du eigentlich, was sie aus unserer schönen Burg gemacht haben? Sie haben einfach ohne unsere Genehmigung angebaut und schreckliche Leute sind eingezogen. Zu mindestens haben sie meine Sachen nicht angepackt. Na ja geht schlecht, ich habe den einzigen Schlüssel, du hast deinen ja kaputt gemacht." Maria ist mittlerweile wieder aufgestandenen und meint lachend,Du müsstest eigentlich schon längst Tod sein und von Vampiren holt man sicher keine Genehmigung, um an einem alten Gemäuer anzubauen." Gracia sieht sich um, dazu ist sie das letzte mal ja nicht gekommen. ,Schön hast du es hier muss ich zu geben, aber nichts ist so schön wie zu Hause. Ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder zu uns, na ja noch zu mir. Aber Grandpa werde ich auch noch finden und dann sind wir wieder eine richtige Familie. So gut man eine Familie sein kann, wenn man Tod ist und mein Dad nicht da ist. Eigentlich komisch, aber ich liebe meinen Vater immer noch, obwohl er mich verstoßen hat und mit dieser Person verduftet ist. Zum Glück musste Mom das nicht mehr mit erleben, was aus Dad geworden ist. Mist ich labere mal wieder so viel. Ich habe Hunger, also besuch mich mal wieder." Eine letzte Umarmung und Gracia fliegt aus dem Fenster und davon. Du bist ein gutes Mädchen, wenn deine Mutter das nur sehen könnte, denkt Maria.

Damon, der sich ein bisschen entspannen wollte wird plötzlich von einer Gestalt angegriffen. ,Hilfe." Schreit er noch, doch keiner kann ihn hören. Auf einmal spürt er zwei kurze Piekse in seinem Hals und wie das Blut aus ihm heraus gesaugt wird. Kaum kann er noch die Augen auf halten. Auf einmal taucht eine weitere Gestalt auf und er hört. ,Lass Damon los oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun." Die Gestalt denkt gar nicht dran. Mit einem Satz springt Gracia auf die Gestalt zu und ein Kampf zwischen den beiden entsteht. ,Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder Stefan. Auch dieses mal wirst du verlieren." Gerade viel bekommt Damon von Kampf nicht mit, nur das Gracia und Stefan kämpfen. Ein erbitterter Kampf beginnt. Beiden haben von den Prügeln schon blaue Flecken, doch Gracia gibt nicht auf und beist Stefan in die Hauptader. Stefan verschwindet. Gracia rennt sofort zu Damon und hebt ihn auf. Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren, deshalb nimmt sie ihn mit zu sich. Während er schlaft geht sie auf die Jagt und trinkt Blut, aber nur soviel, wie es die Person ertragen kann. Bei sich zu Hause schneidet sie sich danach den Arm auf, damit Blut raus lauft, welches Damon trinken soll. Sie legt seinen Kopf so, dass er gut trinken kann. Richtig wach ist er bei der Prozedur nicht und direkt danach schläft er auch wieder.

Drei Tage sind schon vergangen und Gracia ist nicht von Damons Seite gewichen. Als er endlich aufwacht ist Gracia eingeschlafen. Er richtet sich auf und guckt sich Gracia an. Ihr Arm ist verbunden und sie sieht noch blasser aus als sonst. Er beschließt sie schlafen zu lassen und schaut sich im Zimmer um. Erst als er alte Bilder findet, kommt die Erinnerung an die schreckliche Nacht zurück und ihm fällt ein was passiert ist. Sofort rennt er zu Gracia und betrachtet ihre Zähne. Gracia hat vergessen ihre Zähne einzufahren und so sieht er was sie ist. Das geht ihm ein Licht auf und er will flüchten, doch sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet, also muss er ihr jetzt auch helfen. Sie muss seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken haben, also rennt er zu Maria. Er weis, dass sie sehr weise ist und ihm helfen kann, außerdem kennst sie Gracia schon länger, dass weis er jetzt.

Als Gracia nach einer Woche wieder in die Schule kommt halten sich alle von ihr fern. Ob er den anderen erzählt hat, was passiert ist und was ich bin? Denkt sie verzweifelt. Sie muss mit ihm reden, doch die anderen lassen das nicht zu. Doch auch von Stefan halten sie sich fern und das ist für Gracia zu mindestens eine Erleichterung. Stefan ist gefährlich und Gracia will versuchen die drei zu beschützen, auch wenn sie kein Wort mehr wechseln. In den Paar Wochen hat sie die drei doch lieb geworden, also muss sie ihnen auch helfen. ,Nun bist du wohl bei deinen Freunden abgeschrieben, also können wir ja Freunde werden." Angewidert betrachtet sie Stefan und meint,Nicht über meine Leiche, scheißen ich bin ja Tod, aber trotzdem nicht. Vor mehr als Tausend Jahren habe ich dir das schon gesagt. Mit jemanden der Menschen umbringt will ich nichts zu tun haben, aber da fällt mir ein, sonst habe ich ja keinen zum Reden. Also gut, dann kann ich dich zu mindestens im Auge behalten. Wieso wohnst du eigentlich nicht bei deinen Eltern?" Er zuckt die Schultern.

Diese Woche vergeht schnell, sehr schnell und immer noch redet keiner der Clique mit ihr oder Stefan. Gracia vermisst Damon irgendwie, ist aber doch froh nichts mehr mir Menschen zu tun haben zu müssen. Diese Sterblichen haben ihr zu viel angst vor etwas unbekannten und sind es dadurch nicht wert mit etwas außergewöhnlichen Befreundet zu sein. Stefan stimmt ihr zu. Ach Stefan ist wieder so eine Ausnahme, er ist obwohl er der gleichen Spezies angehört wie sie anders. Anders zu sein ist gut, aber er übertreibt es nun wirklich und wenn er so weiter macht, wird es in ein paar Jahrhunderten keine Menschen mehr geben. Gracia ist sich sicher, dass er sich darüber noch nicht einmal Gedanken gemacht hat, ob er irgendwann verhungert oder nicht. Stefan trinkt nämlich immer soviel, dass pro Tag mindestens ein Mensch stirbt und das läbert sind in den Jahren. Er ist einfach ein schlechtes Beispiel und macht ihre Spezies kaputt, denn so dumm sind die Menschen ja auch wieder nicht und irgendwann werden sie sie mal wieder jagen. In den Jahrhunderten oder Jahrtausenden sind Vampire immer wieder in Vergessenheit geraden und konnten sich so erholen, aber nicht so gut, dass sie eine weiter Jagt überleben würden. Wer will heut zu Tage auch noch gern ein Vampir sein? Im großen und ganzen hat sie sich aber sehr gut mit Damon zusammen gerauft und könnten sogar noch richtig gute Freunde werden.

In einer Woche soll nun endlich die erste Klausuren anstehen, Mathe und Deutsch. Zur Übung sollen alle Deutschschüler einen Aufsatz über Freundschaft schreiben, der Morgen vorgelesen werden soll. Nur um diese Hausaufgabe zu erklären, momentan wird ein Buch über eine verzwickte Freundschaft gelesen und man solle doch mal seine eigene Sicht über das Wort Freundschaft schildern. Das ist mal eine schwere Hausaufgabe finden fast alle. Die Schüler dürfen erst nach Hause wenn die Aufgabe erledigt ist, eine komische Form von Hausaufgabe nicht? Immer mehr verschinden aus dem Klassenraum, bis Gracia nur noch alleine im Raum sitzt. Eine schwere, sehr schwere Hausaufgabe findet sie. Gracia hat nicht mal einen Satz bzw. ein Wort auf ihrem Papier und sie muss eine Seite schaffen.

Am nächsten Tag muss sie vortragen.

Freundschaft? Was soll man unter einem Wort wie Freundschaft schon verstehen, ganz einfach Zusammen halt. Ach was weis ich, man kann nicht gerade sagen das ich mit Freunden zu gespickt bin. Ich habe keine wirklichen Freunde und so fiel mir dieser Aufsatz hier sehr schwer. Meine einzigen Freunde waren meine Grandma und Grandpa, aber die waren auch nie so für mich da, wie ich es von Freunden erwarte. Sie waren auch eher so wie eine Familie, die in die Brüche gegangen ist. Ich weis, dass ich nie sehr offen für Freundschaftsbanden war, doch ich habe es versucht, denn ich wollte auch die Gemeinschaft spüren, die man sich von einer Freundschaft verspricht. Ich hätte alles für Freunde getan, doch ist nichts draus geworden, weil ich anders war. Anders zu sein ist schädlich in dieser Gesellschaft und da soll ich sagen was ich unter Freundschaft verstehe. Freunde sollten für einen da sein und nicht einfach den Schwanz ein ziehen wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Von nun an scheiße ich auf Freundschaft, ein Wort das so viele Bedeutungen tragen soll, aber keine besitzt. Freundschaft ist meiner Meinung ein leeres Versprechen. Man Träumt von einer Bande die nichts erschüttern kann, aber wie schon gesagt man Träumt. Nichts anderes Bedeutet Freundschaft für mich ´Traum´. Ich bilde nur noch Zweck Gemeinschaften, wie alle hier. Keiner kennt die Bedeutung von Freundschaft, doch wollen sie sie besitzen, was ich falsch finde man muss was für Freundschaft tun, dass ist mir gestern aufgefallen. Ich habe wenig dafür getan, außer jemanden geholfen, aber dass war wohl ein fehler, nächstes mal soll er verrecken.

Sie packt ihre Sachen zusammen und geht raus. ,Die ist ja sauer?" Meint Lisa. Darauf nickt Damon nur und guckt auf die Tischplatte, als würde das alles ihn nichts angehen. Stefan hingegen guckt Damon böse an und bittet nach Hause zu dürfen, weil ihm schlecht wäre. Er kann Damon zwar nicht gerade leiden und wollte ihn ja sogar los werden, aber nachdem was Gracia für ihn gemacht hat findet er es nicht okay, was er mit ihr abzieht.

,Warte Gracia." Gracia dreht sich um und wischt sich die Tränen ab. ,Es tut mir leid wir sind keine Zweck Gemeinschaft. Momentan bist du sogar mein einziger Freund." Stefan nimmt sie in den Arm und sie heult sich erst mal richtig aus. Die beiden laufen ein Stück und setzen sich irgendwann auf eine Bank. ,Ich habe wirklich gedacht ich könnte mich auf die drei verlassen, doch ich habe mich mal wieder geirrt. Opa hat recht ich bin Bindungsunfähig." Stefan schüttelt darauf den Kopf und meint,Das stimmt nicht du hast dich doch mit mir angefreundet." Ein kleines lächeln ist auf Gracias Gesicht zu sehen. ,Ich bin müde, wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule und nicht wieder Schule schwänzen, du solltest wieder hingehen." Gracia erhebt sich von der Bank in die Luft und schwebt über seinem Kopf. Kurz winkt sie noch und schon hat sie sich verwandelt und gleitet nach Hause.

Am nächsten Tag ist Gracia wie ausgewechselt sie freut sich sogar wieder auf die Schule. Am Schulhof an gekommen sucht sie ihren neuen Freund Stefan. Sie erblickt ihn, er steht bei ihrer alten Clique. Sie ruft ihn und winkt fröhlich. Er dreht sich um und winkt zurück. ,Wir sehen uns nachher Stefan." Sie rennt ins Gebäude. Damon blickt ihr nach, aber nur so das es keiner der anderen bemerkt. Als sie in den Klassenraum kommt, der wie immer schon geöffnet ist, liegt ein Brief auf ihren Tisch. Die Aufschrift, auf dem Briefumschlag ist einfach nur: An Gracia. Verwirrt nimmt sie ihn in die Hand und betrachtet ihn erst von allein Seiten, bevor sie ihn öffnet. Es steht ein etwas längerer Text, der an einem Computer gefertigt werden muss, auf dem blanken Blattpapier und ein grässlicher Duft steigt ihr entgegen. Der Brief wurde mit Parfüm eingesprüht, so dass sie nicht riechen kann von wem der Brief sein könnte, auf dem steht:

Liebste Gracia, dir ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ich für dich entfinde bin ich einfach zu feige, also verzeih mir, dass ich die Last auf dich lege, zu lesen. Schon als meine Augen das erste mal deine Augen streiften und ich die Herzlichkeit in ihnen sah, wusste ich, wie viel du mir bedeuten wirst. Diese wärme hüllte mich ein und deine Stimme war, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Die Sonne ist für mich aufgegangen und ich weis, dass es ein Fehler war, dich zu begehren und mit der Sonne zu vergleichen, aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken auch wenn ich könnte, aber ich will nicht.

,Was für ein Schwachsinn." Sie zerknüllt den Brief und schmeißt ihn in den Mülleimer. Langsam lässt sie sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und blickt aus dem Fenster. Sie ertappt sich dabei wie sie zum Mülleimer schielt und bestraft sich mit einem nein. Doch sie kann nichts dagegen tun, sie viel den Brief zu ende lesen, auch wenn er stinkt und komisch kling. Also holt sie ihn wieder heraus und bügelt ihn mit ihrer Hand glatt.

Ich schreibe Schwachsinn ich weis, aber ich habe mal gelesen, dass Frauen auf solchen Stuss stehen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin ich nicht und deshalb verzeih mir, wenn ich nicht mehr so weiter schreibe um dir meine Gefühle zu erklären.

,Zum Glück."

Ich fange noch mal an. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, man könnte sagen Liebe auf den ersten Biss.

,Biss? Der muss sich verschrieben haben oder nicht?" Sofort schaut sie nach einer Unterschrift nach, doch keine zu finden. ,Stefan? Nein, Stefan ist nicht feige oder doch? Er muss es sein, wer sonst weis etwas von meinem Dasein? Damon! Nein Damon fürchtet sich vor mir oder nicht?" Sie liest einfach weiter.

Schon als ich dich das erste mal sah, war ich von dir verzaubert und diesen Zauber, hast du bis heute noch über mich verhängt. Ich weis kaum etwas von dir, außer das du Gracia heißt und anders bist. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, was wohl klar sein sollte, doch es ist ungewöhnlich, dass musst du zugeben. Ich will dir einfach nur sagen, dass ich dich mag und dich nicht verlieren will. Ich beende diesen doch seltsamen Brief ohne dir zu sagen, wer ich bin, weil ich nicht ausgelacht werden will und wenn du mich auch magst könntest du es wissen. Bye

,Bye, als wen er sich verabschieden wollte. Wer bist du?" ,Wer ist wer?" Es ist Michaela. ,Du redest mit mir?" Verunsichert starrt sie Gracia an. ,Aber Damon... ." Da geht ihr ein Licht auf,War doch Krank ist dir das nicht auf gefallen." ,Du hast also noch keine Ahnung?" Sie schüttelt lächelnd ihren Kopf. ,Weis nichts, aber du kannst es mir doch erzählen, damit ich nicht mehr mit dir rede, wie die anderen." ,Es ist dir also doch aufgefallen?" ,Ja, aber wollte nicht fragen, was los ist. Was hast du da?" Gracia fällt wieder ein, dass sie ja einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Brief erhalten hat. Langsam wendet sie ihren Blick von Michaela ab und schaut auf den zerknüllten Fetzen in ihrer Hand. Eine Trauer überkommt sie, die sie nicht erklären kann und plötzlich kullern Tränen über ihr zartes Gesicht. ,Weine doch nicht. Ach Gracia was ist los?" Sie lässt sich auf den Boden fallen und legt ihre Arme um die Weinende Gracia. Vorsichtig streichelt sie ihren Rücken mit der einen Hand und mit der anderen wischt sie die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. ,Du bist ja eisig Kalt. Gracia du musst sofort ins Bett." Gracia wischt sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaut in die erschrockenen Augen Michaelas. ,Das ist normal, keine Angst." Ein lächeln entsteht auf Gracias Gesicht. ,Ich wusste gar nicht das ich weinen kann." ,Das ist doch normal, es ist wichtiger, warum hast du überhaupt geheult." Sie hält Michaela den Brief hin und diese liest ihn. ,Ist doch süß." ,Ich habe noch nie so einen Brief bekommen." ,Irgendwann ist immer das erstemal und du kommst jetzt ins Bett. Du siehst schon seid ich dich im Zug gesehen habe so krank aus und auf dem Weg zu dir will ich etwas über dich erfahren." Entsetzt,Du willst Schuleschwänzen?" ,Na ja, sieh es mal so, in deinem Zustand kann man dich doch nicht alleine nach Hause gehen lassen."

Auf dem Weg zu ihr. ,Wie bist du überhaupt ins Heim gekommen?" ,Eine lange Geschichte." Michaela legt ihren Arm auf ihre Schulter und meint grinsend,Ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit." ,Es war so: Also ich fragte mich vor sehr vielen Jahren man,Was mache ich hier?" Ängstlich und mit vielen Fragen im Kopf schaut das ich mich um. Ich richtete mich auf und schaut an mir runter." ,Ja und wo warst du?" Fragte Michaela ungeduldig. ,Also wirklich, ich dachte du hast Zeit?" Entgegnet Gracia vorwitzig. ,Doch schon, mach weiter, aber..." ,Aber?" Nun mit einem grinsen ihm Gesicht. ,Aber machst nicht so spannend." Gracias Miene verdunkelt sich und schmollt. ,Okay, okay mach einfach weiter." ,Gut, also ich sah an mir hinunter und fragte mich: Was ist den das? Und zupft an einem weisen Kittel. Fast in Panik aus brechend, schaut ich mich wieder um, doch niemand außer mir war in dem Kleinen völlig weisen Zimmer." ,Gut Gracia, aber wo warst du und warum?" Versucht Michaela Gracia zu entlocken. ,Kommt noch keine Angst, also wieder an mich selbst gerichtet, da ja sonst niemand da war: Was mache ich hier? Ich fühlt meinen Kopf ab und entdeckt einen Verband." ,Was ist passiert?" ,Also wirklich, noch eine Unterbrechung und du musst dir die Geschichte selber spinnen. Also ich redete wieder mit mir selbst: Was ist los? Ich werfe die Decke weg und springe auf den eisig kalten Boden. Ein eisiger Schauer lief durch meinen Körper, als meine nackten Füßen den Boden berührten. Ich ging mit unsicheren schritten auf einen Spiegel zu. Klatsch. Ich war zu Boden gefallen und erst jetzt bemerkt ich den Verband um meinen Linken Knie, doch auch mein Rechtes tat weh. Krampfhaft versuchte ich wieder aufzustehen, doch meine Beine wollten nicht mehr." ,Entschuldigung, aber komm auf den Punkt." ,Ja, ja, also Robben ähnlich, robbte ich zum Stuhl der vor dem Tisch steht, worüber der Spiegel hängt. Wie eine halbe Ewigkeit kam mir dieser kurze weg vor. Tränen kullern über mein Gesicht, als ich meine Beine zwang sich wieder nützlich zu machen. Krampfhaft hielt ich mich am Tisch fest und versucht mich mit letzter Kraft hoch zu ziehen. Wieder fuhr ein Schmerz nach den anderem durch meinen Körper. Doch ich gab nicht auf, ich muss mich im Spiegel begucken. Was ist nur los mit mir? Schwirrt mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Ich muss hier hoch! Ich muss hier hoch! Befahl ich mir. Mit aller Kraft zog ich meinen fast leblosen Körper am Tisch hoch und war auf den Stuhl gefallen. Pustend lehnt ich mich auf den Tisch und schloss und öffnete die Augen aus Erschöpfung. Langsam schaute ich hoch und sah eine schrecklich aussehende Gestalt ihm Spiegel. Bin das ich? Fragend und mit großen Kulleraugen betrachtet ich das junge Mädchen, das so alt wirkt. Die ganzen Narben und Blutergusse in meinem Gesicht, ließen mich zu eine art Monster mutieren." ,Aber du hast doch gar keine Narben mehr?" ,Doch, aber ich kann meine Haut straffen. Willst du meine Narben sehen?" Nachdenkend und verwirrt nickt Michaela. So schließt Gracia ihre Augen, atmet langsam ein und aus und schon verändert sich ihre Haut. ,Aaaaahhhhhhh." Auf Gracias Gesicht haben sich tiefe Narben gebildet, die sie schrecklich aussehen lassen. Tiefe Narben sind kreuz und Quer auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt. Die Tiefste und längste ist Diagonal durch ihr linkes Auge gezogen. Unter ihrer Lippe kann man zwei runde Narben erkennen, wo mal ihre Eckzähne durchgeschossen waren. ,Das sieht ja schrecklich aus." Meint sie mit Abscheu in der Stimme. ,Stimmt und deshalb habe ich gelernt, sie zu verstecken und es bereitet mir auch keine Probleme. Sicher weist du nun auch wieso ich wegen meiner Vergangenheit nicht hausieren gehe." ,So schlimm sieht es ja auch nicht aus, bitte erzähl weiter." Gracia weiß, dass Michaela in diesem Punkt gelogen hat und sie grauenhaft aussieht, aber sie geht nicht näher darauf ein. ,Also ich sah auch den Verband und der war noch dicker als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Bin das ich? Fragte ich mich ängstlich und das muss schon was heißen ich habe nicht oft angst, bis gar nicht. Angst kann ich mir nicht leisten." ,Aber jeder Mensch hat Angst?" ,Und ich fuhr meine Rechte Hand zu meinem Gesicht und fühlt es ab. Erst jetzt fühlt ich die Vertiefungen und Erhöhungen in meinem Gesicht und in ihrem Mund schmeckt ich immer noch das Blut, was mir beim Unfall aus dem Mund geschossen war." ,Also hattest du einen Unfall?" ,Wenn du jetzt erst darauf gekommen bist tust du mir leid. Wer bin ich überhaupt? Verzweiflung breitet sich aus. ,Wer bin ich? Wer bin ich? Tränen schossen aus meinen Augen. Ich schrie mein Spiegelbild jetzt richtig an,Wer bin ich? Um Himmelswillen wer bin ich? Ich legte den Kopf in meine Hände und heulte. Ein Geräusch, war ich doch nicht mehr alleine?" ,Und warst du?" ,Eine Schwester hatte mein schreien gehört und war sofort in mein Zimmer gestürmt." Neugierig, was Gracia noch berichten kann, stochert sie, sie ein bisschen an. ,Keine Sorge ich rede ja schon, also sie tröstete mich und sagte mir, dass mich ein Auto mitgenommen hatte. Ich soll über die Straße gerannt sein und das Auto konnte nicht mehr schnell genug stoppen und ich bin genau durch die Scheibe geflogen. Scherben der Scheibe hatten sich in meine Haut gebohrt und am meisten ins Gesicht, da ich Kopf über ins Auto geflogen bin. Der Autofahrer, jedoch das ist die Tragik hatte gar keinen Führerschein und war erst 15." ,Und wo ist da die Tragik, du hättest Tod sein können." Gracia begann in lachen aus zu brechen und antwortet,Er wollte von zu Hause abhauen und sie Polizei hat ihn geschnappt. Ich habe ihn an der Flucht gehindert und man sagt ja so schon man solle Reisende nicht aufhalten. Ach ja wir sind da." Und zeigt auf das alte Gemäuer. ,Das ist ja gigantisch und du wohnst hier alleine?" Gracia nickt und schließt die Tür auf, tritt ein und zündet eine Fackel an. ,Na ja, in dem neu Bau wohnen welche, aber da es nicht zu meinem Besitz zählt, ja ich wohne alleine." ,Cool." Ganz begeistert schaut sie sich um. ,Weiß Doschenko das du hier wohnst?" Gracia blickt ihr Tief in die Augen und grinst hinterlistig,Wieso sollte er? Komm gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und ich erzähle noch ein bisschen." Schweigend dackelt Michaela Gracia nach. Sie gehen nach links und kommen an vielen Bildern vorbei, die sie anstarren, so kommt es Michaela zu mindestens vor. Der Gang scheint unendlich lang zu sein. Sie kommen an einer Treppe vorbei, die sowohl nach unten als auch oben führt. Doch Gracia geht nicht hoch, sie läuft hinter der Treppe, die fein Verziert ist und aus Marmor besteht, nach recht. Wieder biegen sie in einen endlos langen Gang ein, wo auch sehr wie viel Bilder sie begleiten. Nun kann sie aber auch noch Ritterrüstungen sehen, aus denen sie Geräusche hört. ,Das ist gruselig hier, findest du nicht?" Gracia geht weiter und meint dabei,Was soll hier dann gruselig sein? Es ist mein zu Hause und ich lass es mir von dir nicht schlecht machen." ,Will ich gar nicht, aber es ist ziemlich dreckig hier und dunkel, dass musst du zu geben." Nun blickt sie sich um und blickt Michaela zornig an. ,Dummheit müsste weh tun. Hallo, ich war viele Jahre nicht hier um einen Hausputz vorzunehmen. Außerdem gehört zu einem schönen Schloss doch so eine gruselige Atmosphäre. Nur gut, dass du noch nicht meine kleinen Untermieter kennen gelernt hast. Wir sind da." Gracia öffnet eine schwere Eisentür und betritt einen Riesigen Raum. Man könnte zwei Fußballfelder in diesem Raum bauen und es wäre noch platz. ,Die Stube ist unser Größter Raum und mit allen Antiquitäten ausgestattet, die man nur finden kann." Und wirklich in der Riesen Halle kann man Tierfelle, antike Möbel, Rüstungen und Bilder etc. finden, eine richtige Goldgrube, wenn man mal pleite geht. Gracia pflanzt sich auf einen kunstvoll verzierten Sessel, vor einem monumentalen Kamin, der sich in der Mitte des Gesamten Raumes befindet und noch vor sich her knistert. Michaela durchschreitet den Raum in Schneckentempo und betrachtet jedes einzelne Stück Haar genau. ,Interessierst du dich für Antiquitäten?" Da es von Gracia nicht unbemerkt beblieben ist?" ,Ja, ich wollte eigentlich immer Archäologin werden." Gracia lächelt und meint,Kannst mich ja besuchen kommen und mit deinen Forschungen beginnen. Ich habe noch sehr viel mehr in anderen Räumen und einen sehr kostbaren Revolver, der glaube ich noch aus der Revolution ist. Setz dich erst mal." Michaela hat es sich auf einem Tigerfell vor dem Kamin niedergelassen und betrachtet Gracia. Tiefsten Herzens Beneidet sie Gracia, wegen ihres Schlosses und Reichtums. ,Aber wie bist du nun ins Heim gekommen." Michaela ist wieder ihr Gespräch auf den Weg hierhin eingefallen. ,Ich hatte Amnesie und konnte mich Jahre nicht erinnern wer meine Familie war. Wer ich bin ist mir schnell wieder eingefallen, aber meine Familie, dass war für mich ein Buch mit Sieben siegeln." ,Deshalb bist du ins Heim gekommen, weil du dich nicht erinnerst hast?" ,Nein, weil mich niemand vermisst hat. Die Ärzte haben sofort nach Vermissten Anzeigen gesucht, doch niemand ließ nach mir fanden und deshalb musste ich ins Heim, weil mich niemand haben wollte. Deshalb hasse ich irgendwie meine Familie, aber darüber will ich nicht reden, also bitte lass uns über was anderes Reden." Michaela hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dieses Thema ihr unangenehm ist, was Gracia auffällt. Gracia kann schließlich Gedanken lesen und bekommt so ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit. ,Schon gut, es ist nur so Michaela, ich hatte nie eine richtige Familie und es waren nie viele Leute für mich da." Michaela versteht,Ach und deshalb haben die, die für dich da waren, dich verletzt, weil sie dich nicht gesucht haben?" Gracia nickt ihr zu,Willst du was trinken?" Michaela nickt ihr zu und rekelt sich auf dem Fell herum, während Gracia etwas zu Trinken für sie holt.

,Hier, ich hoffe du hast nichts gegen Wasser?" ,Nee, ich liebe Wasser, danke." Und nimmt Gracia das Glas ab und führt es zum Mund um einen Schluck zu nehmen. ,Was?" Michaela ist aufgefallen, dass Gracia sie beobachtet. ,Hätte nie Gedacht, dass du so nett sein kannst." Michaela spuckt ihr Wasser aus. ,Wie bitte?" ,Als ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, bist du mir ziemlich auf den Wecker gegangen und in der Schule war es nicht anders. Gut ich habe sowieso nur mit..." ,Damon rumgehangen, dass wolltest du doch sagen oder?" Gracia nickt. ,Keine Ahnung was zwischen euch war und es ist mir auch egal, doch du solltest mal mit ihm reden. Ach ja, wir hatten nie richtig Kontakt, also wieso glaubst du mich einschätzen zu können." ,Weil du ein Angsthase bist und Angsthasen sind eher schüchtern und im Herzen schlecht. Es ist gut schüchtern zu sein, auch wenn man es nicht ist, weil dich alle falsch einschätzen und du kannst machen was du willst keiner wird dich verdächtigen. Ich bin nicht schüchtern und ich kann es auch nicht gut spielen, bin zu sehr damit beschäftigt damit niemand merkt..." ,Was dich bedrückt und in deinem Inneren vorgeht. Hast du Geschwister?" ,Wie kommst darauf?" Michaela stellt ihr Glas auf den Boden und holt ihr Portmonee heraus und zeigt ihr ein Foto. ,Das bin ich und meine zwei Brüder." Gracia guckt sich die drei an und ist neidisch auf das Glück von Michaela und sagt in ruhigen Ton,Ja, ich habe zwei Geschwister, aber sie sind zu sehr mit sich selbstbeschäftigt um sich nach mir zu erkunden." ,Aber du bist nicht sauer auf die beiden oder?" Gracia schüttelt den Kopf,Nein, die beiden waren immer anders als ich und die Familie hat sie nicht sehr interessiert und sind zusammen abgehauen. Sie wollten mich mitnehmen, doch ich war noch nicht soweit mich von den Leuten denen ich Vertraute zu lösen. Ich vertraue nicht vielen Leuten, es ist so ein Makel an mir, ich habe Angst verletzt zu werden und das hat sich mit Damon wieder bestätigt, aber ich hoffe dir vertrauen zu können." Michaela nickt Gracia zu, was heißen soll, du kannst mir vertrauen. ,Gut, soviel wie dir habe ich noch keinem Menschen erzählt." ,Und wann sind deine Geschwister abgehauen?" ,Das war noch vor dem Unfall, wenn du das wissen wolltest. Die beiden wissen nichts von meinem Unfall und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich meiner angenommen hätten. Die beiden sind einfach klasse und so locker, dass ich sie immer beneidet habe und hoffe mal wie die beiden zu werden. Toya ist unser älterer Bruder und Jasmin meine ältere Schwester, dass kann man aber drehen und wenden wie man will." ,Wieso hast du sie nie gesucht?" ,Wollte nicht zu geben das sie recht hatten, du musst wissen, bevor sie gegangen sind haben sie mir gesagt, ich würde einen Fehler machen, weil sich Polo einmal von uns abwenden wird und ich allein sein werde, wenn ich nicht mit komme. Polo, mein Opa, hat sich von mir abgewendet, indem er mich nicht gesucht hat und dafür hasse ich ihn." ,Hat doch was gutes du bist zu dem was du heute bist, du hast dich weiter entwickelt und lernst sogar dazu, denn du hast dich schon für mich geöffnet und hast Damon vertraut, was du meiner Meinung nach immer noch machen solltest. Hast du eigentlich keine Eltern oder eine Oma?" ,Gleich musst du aber aus deinem Leben erzählen, du willst doch fair bleiben." Michaela nickt ihr zu und Gracia führt fort,Meine Mutter ist bei unserer Geburt gestorben und nur Toya kannte sie von uns drein. Er hat gerne und oft für uns von ihr erzählt, doch auch er kannte sie nur sehr kurz. Doch hat er mir erzählt, dass sie wunderschön war. Sie war Blond, wie Jasmin und ich, und diese waren gelockt und sehr lang, wie von Rapunzel. Mom hatte eine Haut, wie die einer Rose, so zart und schön anzublicken. Ihre Lippen sollen jeden in ihren Bann gezogen haben und ihre Tiefgrünen Augen konnten die Zukunft eines denen Vorraussagen, wo sie in die Seele schauen durfte. Du weist doch, die Augen sind das Tor zu Seele." Gracia strahlt richtig, als sie von ihrer Mutter erzählt. ,Ich hätte sie so gerne mal gesehen. Außerdem soll sie die Liebevollste Person gewesen sein, die mein Bruder je kennen gelernt hat. Das muss Mom an meinen Bruder abgegeben haben, er ist für mich der netteste Mensch der Welt, aber ich weiß, dass ist Ansichtssache. Ach und Vater, er ist mit einer neuen Frau abgehauen, weil wir unser Leben nicht so Leben wollten, wie er es uns vorschreiben wollte. Oma ist entführt worden und so blieb nur Polo." Michaela hat sich bequem aufs Tigerfell gelegt und starrt in die Flammen. ,Es ist seltsam?" ,Was?" ,Gracia, findest du es nicht seltsam, dass du so von deinem Bruder schwärmst, aber dich nicht traust zu ihm zu gehen und zu sagen, dass er recht hatte." ,Das verstehst du nicht, es ist kompliziert und ich kann mir keine schwäche leisten und erst recht nicht vor meinen Geschwistern." ,Du bist dumm." Michaela ist aufgesprungen und schreit ihr ins Gesicht. ,Du bist nicht alleine auf der Welt kapier das mal Gracia." Verärgert trampelt sie aus dem Zimmer und verlässt das Haus. Gracia kann noch ihre Schritte hören, als Michaela die Haustür zu knallte.

Mit unruhigen Schwingen fliegt sie über die Stadt. Die Reaktion von Michaela lässt sie einfach nicht mehr los. ,Wieso ist sie so ausgerastet?" Gerade schwebt sie über Doschenkos merkwürdiges Haus, dass für wenige Wochen ihr zu Hause gewesen war. ,Mal gucken was der alte wieder ausheckt?" Sie startet einen Sturzflug aufs Gebäude. Der eiskalte Wind hämmert gegen ihren kleinen Körper und zerzaust Gracias Federn. Kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt, macht sie einen kräftigen Schlag mit den Flügeln und bremst ab. Noch ein schneller starker Schlag und sie bewegt sich langsam in die Höhe und setzt sich auf die Fensterbank. Gracia kann im Raum keinen Menschenseele erblicken, doch nach genaueren hinhören kann sie Stimmen näher kommen hören. Die Tiefe und alte muss von Wladimir stammen, da ist sie sich sicher, die andere jüngere und piepsige Stimme, muss einem wesentlich jüngeren Mann gehören. Da biegt auch schon Wladimir in die Tür ein, dicht gefolgt von einem doch nicht so jungen Mann. Er hat genau so viele Falten im Gesicht, wie Wladimir und auch so könnten die beiden Zwillinge sein, doch der Mann mit der Pieps Stimme wirkt der ältere zu sein. ,...ach Brüderchen, mach dir nicht immer so viel Sorgen." Schnappt sie von der pieps Stimme auf. ,Wladimir hat einen Bruder?" ,Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, ein Adler." ,Ach fang jetzt nicht noch an zu fantasieren." Meint Wladimir kühl. Er dreht sich um und erblickt nun auch den Adler. ,Ein Adler in dieser Gegend?" Er kommt zum Fenster und öffnet das Fenster, doch Gracia denkt nicht daran zu fliehen. Nein, sie setzt sich angeberisch hin, womit sie zeigen will, du kannst mir nichts ich bin besser als du und starrt ihn finster an. ,Keine Angst ich will dir nichts tun." Er steckt die Hand aus, doch Gracia beist ihn und fliegt davon. ,Hör auf zu lachen."

Sie ist wieder nach Hause geflogen, nachdem sie sich eine Ratte geschnappt hat. Sie schwebt in ihr Zimmer, ganz oben im Tür und lässt sich auf ihrer Matratze nieder, verwandelt sich zurück und nimmt die Ratte in ihre Hände. Gracia legt die Ratte auf ihre Rechte Hand und führt diese mit der linken Hand darunter zum Mund, damit die Ratte nicht runterfällt, während sie sich stärkt. Die Ratte wird aus Fenster geworfen und sie lässt sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Eben noch die letzten Blutstropfen von der Lippe lecken und ihre Mahlzeit ist beendet. Minuten starrt sie die Decke an und setzt sich dann wieder aufrecht hin. ,Sogar Wladimir hat einen Bruder." Eine lange Pause tritt ein. ,Sollte ich doch nach den beiden suchen?" Gracia dreht ihren Kopf zum Fenster und blickt in die ferne. ,Ach quatsch, ich weis doch gar nicht wo die beiden sind und außerdem haben Sie mich sowieso schon vergessen nach all den Jahren." Sie legt sich wieder hin und schläft nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Es ist schon Mitten am Tag, als Gracia ihre Augen öffnet. Sie hat die Schule verpasst. Gracia reibt sich die Augen, gähnt noch einmal kräftig und seht auf. Halb verschlafen, betrachtet sie sich Im Spiegel, der an der Tür befestigt wurde. Aus ihren kleinen Rucksack holt sie ihre Büste und kämmt sich sorgfältig durch. Ihr Spiegelbild blickt sie finster an. ,Schon gut." Sie zieht ihre Klamotten aus und sucht ihre alten Sachen. Das wichtigste ist ihr Ring, den sie von ihrer Mutter erhalten hat, bevor sie starb. Dieser Ring, so sagte ihre Mutter ihr, ist etwas besonderes und die Sonne ist für sie kein Problem. Doch der Ring macht sie müde und schwach, deshalb nahm sie ihn früher kaum um, da sie auch bald nie raus ins Licht gegangen war, doch seid sie hier ist hat sie ihn fast immer um, außer wenn die schläft. Danach ist ihr übliches Outfit dran, ihre blaue Jogginghose mit dem viel zu langen Gürtel. Nun noch das weiße Hemd und darüber die blaue, zurecht geschnittene Weste. Da fehlen jetzt nur noch die Handschuhe, diese sind ziemlich groß und dadurch muss Gracia diese immer umkrempeln. Die Handschuhe sind grün und der innere Stoff blau. Gracia betrachtet sich im Spiegel und merkt, dass noch irgendetwas fehlt. Sie geht zum Schrank und holt einen alten Revolver raus. Denn von ihrem Großvater und eine richtige Antiquität. ,Wieder die alte." Sie stellt sich in Posse vor dem Spiegel und betrachtet sich von oben bis unten. ,Ja, so kann ich gehen." Sie kramt ihre wenigen Sachen, die sie vom Heim mit genommen hat in den Rucksack und schnallt sich in um. Sie will gerade gehen, da fallt ihr ein Bild von Damon ein, was sie während der Klassenfahrt gemacht haben, wo die anderen weg waren. ,Kann ja nicht schaden." Sie packt es in ihre Hosentasche und springt aus dem Fenster. Bums, mit großem Knall prallen ihre Fuße auf den Boden und sie geht los. Langsam geht sie durch die Gassen der Stadt. Sie kann schließlich Tags unmöglich fliegen, wegen der Sonne. Der Ring funktioniert nur wenn ein Mensch in Trägt und außerdem gibt es keine Tiere die Ringe tragen, außer Brieftauben vielleicht, aber ein Adler ist keine Brieftaube. Als Mensch kann sie auch nicht fliegen, weil die normalen Menschen nicht fliegen können, außer ein Flugzeug zu benutzen. ,Du warst heute nicht in der Schule." Gracia dreht sich um,Damon? Wieso redest du mit mir?" ,Ach war nur erschrocken, wo willst du hin?" ,Weis noch nicht, will meine Geschwister besuchen." ,Das ist eine Logik." Sie streift sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und guckt verlegen. Das hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen, dass Damon gerade heute wieder anfängt mit ihr zu reden. ,Ich weiß, aber du weist doch ich bin nicht normal, da kann auch meine Logik nicht ganz normal sein." ,Was bist du?" Platzt es aus Damon heraus, als habe er versucht diese Frage zu unterdrücken, sie ist aber losgegangen. ,Entschuldigung, wie unhöflich." Gracia aber winkt ab, fängt an zu grinsen und schaut in liebevoll an mit einem Ausdruck von Angst im Gesicht. ,Was ist? Gracia habe ich was im Gesicht?" ,Nein, ich freue mich nur." Nun schaut er verwirrt und Gracias lächeln wird breiter. ,Ich mag es wenn du verwirrt guckst." Nun ist er verlegen und streicht seine Haare aus dem Gesicht, welche heute nicht gegellt sind und ihm ins Gesicht fallen. ,Also du willst wirklich wissen, was ich bin?" Damon nickt. ,Versprichst du dann noch mit mir zu reden." Damon nickt erneut. ,Ich bin ein Vampir." Er pustet vor Erleichterung. ,Was ist?" ,Ich dachte du wärst ein Monster oder so." Nun ist sie verwirrt. ,Nun, ich liebe außergewöhnliches und Vampire finde ich cool." ,Wie kennst du denn welche?" Er nickt,Klar, dich und Maria, aber sag es ihr nicht." ,Du weist, dass Maria ein Vampir ist? Aber wie?" ,Ich bin zwar mies in der Schule, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dämlich bin und erst Recht nicht, wenn ich mich für Vampire interessiere. Erzählst du mir, wenn du zurück bist, wie Vampire wirklich entstehen und so?" ,Gerne sogar." Sie grinsen sich an. ,Wann kommst du wieder?" ,Wenn ich die beiden gefunden habe." ,Du weist nicht wo sie sind, aber willst sie besuchen, verstehe ich das richtig?" ,Ja, ich muss über meinen Schatten springen, dass kann dir alles Michaela erzählen, aber jetzt muss ich, Tschüss." Sie will gerade gehen. ,Warte, verspreche mir, dass du mich nicht vergisst." ,Das könnte ich gar nicht, du bist schließlich bei mir, wo hin ich auch gehe." Sie zieht das Foto aus der Tasche und hält es hoch. ,Ich werde dich nicht vergessen Damon und solange bin ich auch nicht weg, dass verspreche ich dir. Ich hoffe nur, dass du deinen Liebesschwur dann nicht vergessen hast." ,Welchen Liebesschwur?" ,Na der in deinem Brief oder war der nicht von dir?" ,Doch, du bist draufgekommen, dass wusste ich." Ein kurzes lächeln und sie dreht sich um und geht ein paar Schritte. ,Warte." Sie dreht sich wieder um. ,Hier." Er gibt ihr einen Stein. ,Der soll Glück bringen." ,Ich werde ihn in ehren behalten." Sie will wieder gehen, doch sie möchte ihm auch gerne etwas geben. Sie macht ihren Mund auf und lässt ihre Zähne wachsen. Mit der rechten Hand, zieht sie einen Eckzahn heraus. ,Hier, der kommt von mir und er wird dich beschützen, damit kein anderer Blutsauger dich an rührt. Dein Leben gehört jetzt mir." ,Gut, dann aber deins auch mir." Gracia nickt und verschwindet.

Gracia ist jetzt schon einen Monat unterwegs. Nachts fliegt sie zur nächsten Stadt und ernährt sich, Tags über läuft sie durch die Stadt und schaut sich nach ihren Geschwistern um. Momentan ist sie in Hamburg und es ist Nacht. Sie kreist als Adler über die Stadt und schaut sich nach anderen ungewöhnlichen Tieren um.

Zur Zeit in Essen, sind Damon und Michaela auf den Weg in den Park. ,Damon?" Damon blickt Michaela beim laufen an. Sie bleibt stehen und guckt in den Himmel. ,Meinst du sie hat Jasmin und Toya schon gefunden?" Nun bleibt auch er stehen. ,Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht. Ich hoffe nur es geht ihr gut." ,Und das sie bald wieder kommt nicht?" ,Ach halt die Klappe." Michaela lacht schadenfroh. ,Ist das nicht Gracia?" ,Michaela jetzt ist aber gut." ,Nein, da, guck." Sie zeigt auf ein Mädchen, welches ein Stück weiter auf einer Bank sitzt. ,Nein, dass ist sie nicht." ,Doch." Michaela rennt zu dem Mädchen hin. ,Das ist sie ganz sicher nicht." Damon guckt Michaela nach und umklammert den Eckzahn. Trotzdem läuft er langsam Michaela nach. ,Gracia, warum hast du nicht gesagt das du wieder da bist?" Fragt Michaela freudig. ,Das ist sie nicht." Schreit Damon von weiter hinten. ,Ach klappe! Und hast du die beiden gefunden." Das Mädchen starrten Michaela fragend an und liest ihre Gedanken. ,Ach sorry Michaela, aber ich wusste doch, dass ihr hier seid. Hallo Damon." Damon betrachtet sie kritisch. Warum kann ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen. ,Tag. Sorry Michaela, aber ich muss nach Hause." ,Okay, bis morgen." Damon verschwindet. ,Was hat der den?" ,Keine Ahnung Gracia, aber hast du deine Geschwister gefunden?" ,Ach nein." Das Mädchen ist Gracia wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur das ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden sind und etwas länger sind. Außerdem trägt sie ganz andere Anziehsachen. Sie trägt ein Hautenges schwarzes, Schulterloses Kleid, welches bis knapp auf dem Boden reicht. Auch Gracias zu große Stiefel kleiden das Mädchen nicht, sondern an ihren Füßen sind Stöckelschuhe. ,Und du gibst einfach so schnell auf?" Das Mädchen nickt nur, steht auf und Geht. ,Muss dann mal."

Gracia findet aber keine und so sucht sie sich einen Platz zu übernachten. Sie kreist über den Hafen hinweg und wird von vielen Besuchern des Hafens geknipst, was sie immer wieder taumeln lässt. Um diesem Getümmel zu entkommen steuert sie auf ein verlassenen Frachter zu, der in der nähe eines riesigen Gebäudes auf der anderen Seite der Elbe befindet. Gracia kann erkennen, dass dort König der Löwen aufgeführt wird. Es hängt ein Riesiges Plakat auf Stoff von der Decke bis zu Eingang hinunter. Gracia verwandelt sich zurück und setzt ihre Sonnenbrille auf, die sie in einem anderen Ort mitgehen lies, um ihre Augen in Dunkelheit zu hüllen, um den Schock der grellen Blitze zu verdrängen und damit ihre Augen kein grelles Licht mehr sehen. Im Dunkel kann sie sowieso besser sehen als am Tage und da ist es für ihre Augen nicht gut, wenn plötzlich grelles Licht in ihre Augen Tritt, dass ist genauso, als hätte jemand ein Nachtsichtgerät vor den Augen und da kommt jemand mit einer Taschenlampe, man kann davon blind werden. Sie setzt sich an Deck und starrt in die Sterne, dabei spielt sie mit Damons Kette herum und denkt an ihn und Michaela. ,Ob die beiden mich vermissen?" Da fällt ihr ein, was war als sie ihn man angerufen hat, schließlich hat Maria irgendwann mal die Nummer gesagt. Da war sie auch in der nähe eines Musicals und hat in der nähe übernachtet. Sie lief um das Gebäude herum und suchte vergebens nach einem Telefon. ,Hey kleine, was suchst du?" Eine Aufseherin hat sie gesehen. ,Ein Telefon." ,Oh, dann komm mal mit." Gracia ging hinter der älteren Frau her. ,Kleine hast du das Boot nach Hause verpasst." ,Ich bin nicht klein, sie sind alt." ,Nicht so patzig, kleine." Die Aufseherin wurde sauer. Man darf Erwachsene nicht alt nennen oder sie gar nach ihrem alter fragen, aber das hat Gracia sich noch verkniffen. ,Wo ist das Telefon, ALTE." Die Frau glüht vor Wut und zeigt auf ein Telefon neben der Tür zur Eingangshalle des Musicals. ,Danke." Meint Gracia patzig. Die Frau verschwindet schnell, obwohl sie Gracia gerne eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte. Gracia stolzierte mit dem Gefühl gewonnen zu haben auf das Telefon zu. Sie nimmt den Hörer ab, hält die Ohrmuschel ans Ohr und wählt. ,Klein." ,Oma, hallo ich bin's Gracia." ,Ach Gracia meine Liebe, geht es dir gut?" Fragt Maria besorgt ,Ach Oma, mir geht es immer gut, dass solltest du aber wissen." Antwortet Gracia gelassen. ,Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Und hast du Toya und Jasmin gefunden? Damon hat es mal beim essen erzählt." ,Nein, aber das werde ich noch. Da wir gerade bei Damon sind, kann ich ihn mal haben?" ,Ach ich dachte du willst dich mal mit deiner armen, alten Oma unterhalten." ,Oma, erstens bist du nicht alt und auch keine arme Oma. Mensch ich habe dich lieb, wir können doch nachher noch reden. Scheiße." ,Was ist?" Wieder besorgt. ,Er schläft doch schon, wir haben 5.00 morgens." ,Ach, für dich steht er auf, dass weis ich und außerdem heißt es er schläft noch. Ich habe dich auch lieb." ,Das weis ich doch Oma, holst du ihn dann mal?" ,Klar, tschüß und pass auf dich auf." ,Oma, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr." ,Das weis ich doch selber." Maria legt den Hörer weg und geht aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hinauf. Langsam macht sie die Tür auf, um keinen der beiden zu wecken, doch die liegen im Bett und unterhalten sich schon. ,Damon, ich weis, dass du was hast, schon vergessen, wir sind miteinander verbunden." ,Okay, es ist wegen Gracia, sie ist..." ,... am Telefon." ,Wie bitte?" Fragen die beiden wie aus einem Mund. ,Um 5.00 Uhr morgens?" ,Also ich glaube nicht, dass sie für lange Debatten genug Geld hat. Also Damon, runter mit dir, meine kleine warte nicht gern." ,Wie bitte?" Wieder wie aus einem Mund. ,Runter!" Damon will gar nichts mehr erwidern und rennt runter zu Telefon. Außeratmen fragt er erwartungsvoll,Gracia?" ,Ja." ,Bin ich froh, mal mit der richtigen zu sprechen." ,Was ist los?" ,Ach hier ist so eine aufgetaucht, die behauptet du zu sein, aber sie ist dir nicht gerade ähnlich, aber Michi glaubt mir nicht." Erstaunt fragt Gracia,Jasmin ist in Essen?" ,Wer ist Jasmin?" ,Meine Zwillingsschwester. War da noch jemand?" ,Nein nur sie." ,Schade, ich dachte Toya wäre vielleicht auch da, aber der hat wohl irgendwann die Nasevoll von ihr geht." ,Ist sie so nervend?" ,Ja, sehr. Weist du was?" ,Nein, was?" ,Du spielst mit, aber weihe niemanden ein und versuch etwas über Toya raus zu bekommen." ,Mache ich. Wo bist du gerade?" ,Weis nicht genau, aber auf dem Weg nach Hamburg und davon auch nicht mehr so weit entfernt." ,So weit schon?" ,Ja, habe mich nie lange irgendwo aufgehalten." Stille tritt ein. ,Du Damon." ,Ja?" Wieder kurze Stille,Ich ähm ich nun ja ich." ,Was?" ,Vergieß mich einfach nicht, wenn du mit Jasmin zusammen bist." ,Nie." ,Gut." ,Ja." ,Okay Damon, bis dann." Damon wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, doch das Geld ist alle und das Gespräch somit beendet. Er geht fröhlich nach oben und legt sich hin. Lisa möchte aber unbedingt wissen, was Gracia um 5.00Uhr morgens von dir?" ,Ach, wollte mir nur erzählen, wie Michaela sie mal wieder genervt hat." ,Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Lisa weis, dass er lügt, aber sie möchten nicht länger nachhaken, da er schließlich nicht darüber reden will. ,Wann triffst du dich eigentlich wieder mit diesem Manuel?" ,Heute, er holt mich ab und wir fahren nach Oberhausen." ,Was wollt ihr den da?" ,Einkaufen, was macht man sonst in einem Einkaufszentrum?" ,Er macht das freiwillig?" ,Nein, aber ist doch egal er kommt mit." ,Was hättest du ihm sonst angetan?" ,Ach, nichts besonderes." ,Nee, nur irgendetwas, was in entweder bloßstellt oder?" Er überlegt. ,Ach Damon." Sie meist mir einem Kissen nach ihm und er fällt vor Schreck vom Bett. Lisa bekommt einen Lachkrampf und muss sich ihren Bauch vor Lachen festhalten. Er blickt seine Schwester nur finster an und legt sich auf sein Bett. Seine Hände verschränkt er hinter seinen Kopf und starrt in Gedanken versunken an die Decke. ,Ach Gracia, ich spiele gerne für dich mit und sage mir Jasmin wäre du, doch es würde mir besser gefallen du wärst hier und nicht diese Person. Ach Gracia." Er seufzt und steht wieder auf. Er hat beschlossen sich in die Küche zu setzen und langsam mit dem Frühstück zu beginnen.

Gracia hat nach dem Anruf sehr unruhig geschlafen, da ihr immer wieder Bilder von Jasmin und Damon durch geschwirrt sind. Langsam bereut sie Damon gesagt zu haben, er solle so tun als sei Jasmin sie. Was ist wenn Damon gefallen an ihr findet oder umgekehrt? Gracia kann sich das einfach nicht ausmalen, was sie anstellen würde. Zum ersten mal ist sie verliebt und sie weis einfach nicht, was sie gegen diese Eifersuchtsgefühle machen soll oder gar gegen die Gefühle für Damon und die Freundschaft zu Michaela. Die beiden wissen jetzt schon zu viel über sie, sagt sie sich, aber ob das so ideal ist, da ist sie sich nicht sicher. Sie hat sich eigentlich immer sehr wohl gefühlt, wenn sie alleine war oder besser sie hat sich daran gewöhnt alleine zu sein. Selbst mit Maria, ihrer Oma, hat sie keinen Kontakt gesucht, ob wohl sie lange genug in ihrer nähe war. Das Glück ist so greifbar nach, doch will sie es greifen und nie wieder los lassen. Sie hat das Bild aus der Hose gezogen und betrachtet ihn. Direkt durchfliest sie ein Glücksgefühl. ,Nein, es darf nicht sein." Ermahnt sie sich. Wie sollten die beiden Leben? Sie Lebt viel länger als er. Er wäre Tot und sie nicht einmal gealtert. Bei Halben Vampiren ist das so, bis zu einem Gewissen alter, altern sie, doch danach sind sie wie richtige Vampire unsterblich und können nicht mehr altern. Zu einem Vampir möchte sie ihn auch nur ungern machen, was ist wenn er irgendwann die Nasevoll von ihr hat? Dann muss er für immer ein Untoter sein und vor der Sonne fliehen. Nie mehr kann er sein Spiegelbild sehen, da er nur wenige gibt, in der sich Vampire Spiegeln können. Doch solche Spiegel sind selten und keiner der Vampire weis mehr, wie diese speziellen Spiegel hergestellt werden können. Nie mehr kann er Obst oder Gemüse essen oder Fleisch sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Nein, so weit will sie es nicht kommen lassen. Doch was soll sie gegen ihre Gefühle machen? Am liebsten würde sie ihn sofort wieder anrufen, nur um seine Stimme zu hören. Geht es ihm genauso, fragt sie sich öfters. Langsam füllt sich der Hafen mit Menschen und im Hafen fahren Schiffe ein und aus. Es kommen auch Besucher mit einer Barkasse zum Musical auf ihre Seite. Während die Leute aussteigen und andere einsteigen um auf die andere Seite zu kommen, versteckt sie sich unauffällig auf der Barkasse. Nach einer knappen Halben stunde ist sie mit den anderen Fahrgästen auf der anderen Seite angekommen. Zügig leert sich das Boot und andere Besucher steigen ein. Gracia ist schon von Bord gegangen und schnallt sich ihren Rucksack um, nachdem sie ihre Sonnenbrille herausgeholt hat, die sie irgendwann in der Nach, wieder hinein Gepackt hatte. Sie möchte nicht von anderen erkannt werden, deshalb hat sie sich auch überwunden und hat ihre Haut gelockert, so dass ihr gesamtes Gesicht mit Narben überseht ist. Als sie an einem Schaufenster vorbei geht, wollte sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachten, wie sie es in ihren Zimmer gerne gemacht hat, doch es ist keins da. Schnell entfernt sie sich von dem Schaufenster, so dass es auch keinem anderen auffallen kann. Langsam läuft sie durch den von Menschen bevölkernden Hafen und betrachtet die Leute, die mit Fischbrötchen oder Souvenirs an ihr vorbei huschen. ,Du bist wohl nicht von hier oder?" Gracia dreht sich um und merkt, dass eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen sie beobachten. Die Jugendlichen, welche aus drei Jungs und einem Mädchen bestehen, erschauern, außer dem vierten Jungen, der sie auch angesprochen hat. Der erinnert sie irgendwie an Damon, die selbe Igelfriseur, seine Haare sind außerdem auch noch so schwarz wie seine. Seine Augen scheinen auch schwarz zu sein, von denen Damon immer behauptet sie seien dunkel braun. ,Damon?" ,Wer ist Damon?" Fragte der Junge, der Damon so ähnlich sag, mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. ,Das gibt es doch nicht, was machst du den hier?" Aber sie warte gar nicht mehr auf eine antwort und fiel ihm um den Hals. ,Hab dich vermisst Gracia." Gracia löst sich ein bisschen, umarmt in aber immer noch, aber nur so, das sie ihn in die tiefen dunklen Augen sehen kann. ,Ich dich auch und was ist mit Jasmin?" ,Keine Angst, habe mit gespielt, aber nichts über deinen Bruder heraus gefunden." Er streicht ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr und küsst sie auf den Mund. Als sie sich lösten, lächelt Gracia ihn an. ,Und wer sind deine Freunde?" ,Das meine neue Clique, Vämps." ,Vämps?" ,So nee Gruppe die immer Nachts unterwegs ist, zu mindestens meist. Komm, ich zeig dir, wo wir wohnen." Die anderen vier gehen vor und die beiden folgen. Sie halten Händchen und gucken sich während des Laufens immer wieder an. ,Wo hast du die Narben her?" Da fällt Gracia auf, dass sie ihr Gesicht ja gelockert hatte, damit sie keiner erkennt, aber Damon hat sie erkannt und daraus weis sie, wie sehr er sie liebt und das es ihm egal ist, wie sie aussieht. ,Habe vor langer Zeit mal Bekanntschaft mit einer Autoscheibe gemacht, habe mein Gesicht, aber immer gestrafft, damit man keine Angst vor mir haben muss." ,Ach, so schlimm sieht es auch wieder nicht aus. Hast du meine Kette noch?" Gracia nickt und holt die Kette unter ihrem Hemd hervor. ,Und du meinen Zahn?" ,Logisch, will doch nicht angegriffen werden. Mein Blut bekommst nur du." ,Das will ich die auch raten." Sie grinst und legt seinen Arm um ihren Hals. ,Hey ihr Turteltauben, T will nicht das wir zu spät kommen, also beeile dich, wir sind wegen der schon im Rückstand." Das Mädchen hat gesprochen und war nicht begeistert, dass Gracia mitkommt. ,Wer ist T?" ,Der Chef der Vämps." ,Oh und wie heißt er richtig? Und was müsst ihr machen?" ,Wir müssen dinge verkaufen, aber wir sollten schon vor einer Halben Stunde wieder zurück sein und wie T richtig heißt weis keiner, es hat nie einer gefragt glaube ich." ,Und du meinst es stört ihn nicht, wenn ich mitkomme?" ,Ach Ivo."

Sie sind eine ganze Zeit, durch die Innenstadt gerannt. Immer wieder sind sie in eine Gasse eingebogen. ,Ach jetzt weis ich auch, warum ich lieber fliege, dass dauernde gelaufen geht mir auf den Wecker." ,Wir sind schon da." Er zeigt auf ein altes Baufälliges Gebäude. ,Und ich habe mir ein Hohes Tier vorgestellt. Hier kann ja nur ein Penner leben." ,Ich weis gegen dein Schloss sieht es ramponiert und kaputt aus, aber T hat es sehr gut eingerichtet. ,oh, er hat es sehr gut eingerichtet, da bin ich aber gespannt, was für alte Möbel er vom Speermüll gesammelt hat." ,Gracia, ich würde meine klappe halten, die anderen sind jetzt schon nicht erfreut, dass du mit gekommen bist, da beleidige nicht noch ihren Chef." ,Schon gut." Meint sie, aber nicht gerade begeistert. Sie folgt Damon ins Haus, wenn man die Bruchbude so nennen kann. Ein Haus, wird von Menschen bewohnt, doch hier würde sicher nicht mal eine Ratte um Asyl bitten. Schon als sie rein kommt, steigt ein Schimmelgeruch ihr entgegen. ,Wo müssen wir hin?" ,Nach ganz oben." ,Gut." Sie geht wieder raus, weil sie den Gestank nicht aushält und schwebt zu obersten Fenster. Dort sieht er wirklich nicht schlecht eingerichtet aus, muss Gracia sich eingestehen. Die Wände würden rausgerissen, so dass das Zimmer so groß wie ein Fußballfeld beworden ist. Drin standen mehrere Betten, Sessel, Lampen und aus dem Boden lagen mehrere bunte Teppiche. An den Wänden hangen verschiedene Bilder. Ganz so schon, wie ihr Wohnzimmer ist es nicht, aber es ist noch nicht so schlimm, wie unten. In einem Sessel muss jemand sitzen, da als die Truppe eintritt, das Mädchen, welches älter als Gracia ist und bei der rote Haare vom Kopf abstehen. Sie ist auch etwas größer als sie und hat bedeutend mehr Oberweite. Sie sieht eher als eine Frau aus, als sie. ,T es tut mir leid, dass wir uns so verspätet haben, doch Damon musste unbedingt seine Freundin von der Straße holen und sie mit schleppen." ,Mich muss keiner von der Straße holen." Nun sind die anderen erst recht erschrocken, aber nicht alle. Nur die vier, die mit ihr hier hin gelaufen sind, sind erschrocken, andere, die schon hier waren, lachen nur über die Gesichter der Freunde. Gracia schwebt hinein. ,Mich muss keiner von der Straße holen. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich sogar eins ohne das ich einem namens T dienen muss. Wofür steht dieses T überhaupt, für Trottel?" Fragt sie streitlustig. ,Das sagst du nicht über unseren Boss." Schreit das Mädchen. ,Verbitte es mir!" Der Mann, den Gracia nicht sehen kann, lacht herzlich. ,Hör lieber auf oder wo willst du hin." ,Ach Damon, ich lass mich nicht beleidigen, dass solltest du wissen." ,Bis jetzt bin ich der einzige, auf welche Kosten gestreitet wird." Der Junge mit der sanften Stimme mischt sich ein. ,Nein T, wir würden es nie wagen." ,Ach Arschkriechen kannst du auch?" ,Gracia es reicht." ,Stimmt Damon, danke für das Angebot, aber ich geht, nein ich fliege lieber." Die anderen in der Ecke lachen, wegen des Gesichtsausdruck der vier. Diese bekommen Panik und rennen raus. ,Angst hat die auch noch? Ach Damon, wo bist du nur gelandet?" ,Bei den Vämps." Meint einer der Jungen. Der Junge auf dem Sessel ist aufgestanden und dreht sich zu Gracia um und beide erstarren. ,Gracia?" Der junge guckt genauer hin. ,Nein, dass kann nicht sein." ,Toya, du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert." Gracia lächelt ihn an. ,Aber du, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" ,Ach habe Bekanntschaft mit einer Autoscheibe gemacht." ,Wie das?" Gracia erzählt die Geschichte und alle hören gespannt zu. ,Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich auf Polo nicht verlassen kannst?" ,Jetzt fang nicht so an." ,Wärst du doch mitgekommen." ,Bin ich aber nicht und wo liegt da das Problem? Ich hätte nicht her kommen sollen." Jeder ihm Raum schaut einmal zu den einen, dann zu dem anderen. ,Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn du mit uns gekommen wärst." ,Euch beiden, wo ist den Jasmin? Ich kann es dir sagen zu Hause." ,Sie war bei dir?" ,Nein, sie war da, als ich weg war." ,Was wieso bist du überhaupt hier,Weil ich euch mal wieder sehen wollte, oder hast du da ein Problem mit?." ,Bitte lass uns jetzt nicht streiten." ,Ja, weil du verlierst." ,Das glaubst du doch selber nicht." ,Doch." ,Stop, wollt ihr euch nicht lieber mal begrüßen, ihr habt euch was weis ich wie viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen." Damon geht dazwischen. Die beiden nickten und gehen auf einander zu. Sie schließen sich in die arme und beide sehen glücklich aus. Toya ist kaum größer als seine kleine Schwester, aber hat gefärbte Grüne Haare. Seine eigentliche Haarfarbe kann man nur oben an der Kopfhaut durch schimmern sehen und zwar schwarz. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzern vor Freude seine kleine Schwester wieder zu haben. Als Sie sich wieder loslassen schaut sie die anderen an, die in der Ecke auf den Betten sitzen. Kurz vorher müssen sie geschlafen haben. In der Ecke herrscht Finsternis, so dass es Gracia nicht wundert, dass die ihr vorhin erst nicht aufgefallen sind. Diese lächeln sie entweder an oder winken sie zu Begrüßung an. ,Warum tragt ihr eigentlich alle das selbe?" Alle, wirklich alle, außer Toya, in der Clique tragen ein Weißes Hemd mit Knöpfen und da drüber eine schwarze Weste. Ihr Hose trägt auch die Farbe schwarz und ihr Turnschuhe auch Schwarz. Toya trägt seinen schwarzem Hut, welchen sie ihm mal geschenkt hatte bevor er gegangen ist, sonst fast identisch mit Gracia, nur das er einen Schwarzen Mantel trägt, statt einer kurzen Weste, aber sonst sehen sie völlig gleich aus, gleiche Hose, Stiefel, Handschuhe etc., sogar einen Revolver besitzt er, aber einen mehr verzierten. ,Tja, sollen wir, wie ihr rumlaufen?" ,Bleib ernst. Sie tragen alle das selbe, sogar Damon, weil sie so zeigen, dass sie zu einander gehören und weil man sie so in der Nacht kaum war nimmt." ,Sind die meisten von denen Vampire?" ,Ja, deshalb bin ich hier geblieben. Aber nicht alle, wie die vier die du vorhin vor schreck abhauen gesehen hast, sie wissen es nicht und würden dann glaube ich sofort aussteigen. Damon ist nett." ,Ich weis und ich mag ihn." Die beiden sind leiser geworden, damit die anderen dem angefangenen Gespräch nicht mehr lauschen können. ,Also meinen Segen hast du." ,Danke, dass bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Hast du auch jemanden?" Toya nickt und meint,Ja, sie heißt Daniella und ich habe sie kurz nachdem ich Jasmin losgeworden bin getroffen." ,Das ist nicht nett!" ,Was ist nicht nett?" Meint Toya scheinheilig. ,Das mit den loswerden. Jasmin ist deine Schwester." ,Als wenn du froh bist, wenn sie in deiner nähe ist." ,Ja, dass bin ich. Du weist gar nicht wie sehr ich sie vermisse." Gracia ist eine gute Schauspielerin. ,Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?" ,Bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig. Nun zu Daniella, wo ist sie?" ,Draußen, komischerweise liebt sie die Sonne, obwohl sie eine von uns ist." ,Tja, nicht jeder ist normal." ,Aber du." ,Klar, niemand ist normaler als ist." Während sie das sagt lächelt sie. ,Damon, komm du musst mir die Stadt zeigen." Sie macht einen Salto rückwärts und springt aus dem Fenster. ,Worauf wartest du?" ,Komm schon." Er rennt durch den Flur, die Treppe runter und spurtet den Gang nach draußen endlang. Draußen pustet er und guckt sich um, doch Gracia kann er nirgendwo finden. ,Gracia." Schreit er immer wieder und guckt umher. Die anderen oben sind durch das Geschrei wach geworden und gucken aus dem Fenster. ,Hey kleiner was ist los?" Fragt einer von denen. ,Gracia ist verschwunden." Toya drängelt sich an den anderen vorbei und meint,Das hätte ich mir denken können. Kommt Jungs, sie kann noch nicht weit sein." Er und die anderen Springen aus dem Fenster und rennen in kleinen Gruppe in verschiedene Richtungen. ,Damon, du kommst mit mir." Toya rennt nicht, sondern geht gemächlich in die Richtung zum Hafen. ,Sollten wir uns nicht beeilen?" Toya wird noch langsamer und antwortet,Lassen wir ihr doch einen Vorsprung, dann hat sie genug Zeit zum Nachdenken." ,Nachdenken? Spinnst du? Gracia kennt sich hier doch gar nicht aus." Toya seufzt und beguckt Damons besorgtes Gesicht. ,Du magst meine Schwester?" Damon nickt. ,Lass ihr Zeit." ,Wie lass ihr Zeit?" ,Setz dich!" Toya zeigt auf eine Stange am Seitenstreifen. Er folgt und nimmt Platz. ,Du kennst meine Schwester nicht, sie hat... sie hatte eine schlechte Kindheit, sagen wir es so und das hat Gracia noch immer nicht verkraftet. Jasmin hat es besser verkraftet, was uns alles passiert ist, aber Gracia nicht, sie war immer sehr sensibel." Damon lacht sich kurz ins Fäustchen. ,Was glaubst du warum sie so ist, wie sie ist? Es hat mit unserem Vater zu tun, weil er abgehauen ist und damit, dass Großvater sich von ihr abgewendet. Sie war und ist nie offen für neue Beziehungen, eher für neue Gegner und deshalb hat es mich schon gewundert, dass sie dir vertraut, nichts gegen dich, du bist okay, aber ein normalo." ,Normalo?" ,Ein Sterblicher und deshalb wundert es mich nicht, dass Gracia einen Rückzieher macht, du wirst älter und sterben, aber sie nicht und wieder würde jemand meine Schwester verlassen, verstehst du?" ,Es ist schwer dir zu folgen, aber eins kann ich dir sagen, für Gracia würde ich sogar ein Vampir werden." ,Davor hat jeder Angst, dass man aus einer Laune heraus das Leben eines anderen bestimmt und irgendwann die Nase von ihm voll hat oder er von uns." ,Ich liebe sie." ,Das bezweifle ich nicht und deshalb lass ihr Zeit, geh nach Hause und kümmere dich nicht um Gracia, sondern um dein eigenes Leben und Familie." ,Und gibst du mir die Zeit?" Damon dreht sich schlagartig um und freut sich Gracia wieder zu sehen. Gracia hat mittlerweile ihr Gesicht wieder so verändert, dass keine Narbe zu sehen ist. ,Gibst du mir die Zeit?" ,Ja und wenn ich eine Ewigkeit warten muss." ,Gut. Bitte fahr nach Hause!" Damon hat es versprochen und muss sich deshalb daran halten. Er steht auf und geht ohne einen der beiden noch einmal anzugucken. ,Du wusstest es?" ,Was?" ,Das ich hier war?" Toya nickt und steht auch auf. Nun guckt er seine kleine Schwester an und nimmt sie in den Arm. Sanft streichelt er ihre Haar und flüstert,Wir sind nicht so unterschiedlich wie du denkst." ,Ich weis und wollen wir Jasmin besuchen gehen?" Er löst sich etwas und nickt. ,Ja, komm ist ein weiter Weg." Er legt seinen Arm um ihren Hals und sie um seine Taille. ,Hey kleine, lass meinen Macker los." ,Klappe Daniella." Die beiden laufen weiter und das Mädchen starrt fassungslos hinterher. Daniella ist ziemlich großgewachsen und büscheliges dunkel braunes Haar. Ihre Augen liegen tief in ihrem Gesicht und ziehen sofort sie Aufmerksamkeit anderer auf sich, wodurch die zarten roten Lippen und die kleine Stupsnase nicht zur Geltung kommen. Daniella rennt den beiden hinterher, wenn man das vor sich hin gestolper so nennen kann. Sie kann durch die hohen Stöckelschuhe und das Hautenge rote Ballkleid kaum renn. ,Seid ihr schon so weit, dass ihr ihm Partnerluke rumlauft?" ,Die Schnepfe? Toya ich hätte dir einen besseren Geschmack zu getraut." ,Was willst du denn, du hässliche Putte? Na ja, eigentlich siehst du nicht schlecht aus, doch ich kann dich nicht riechen." ,Nase zu wäre angebracht." ,Gracia klappe." Toya mischt sich ein. ,Daniella, es ist ja schön zu sehen, wenn du eifersüchtig bisschen, aber..." ,Ich und eifersüchtig?" Gracia ergreift die initiative und küsst ihren Bruder. Dieser ist völlig neben der Spur und starrt seine Schwester an. Als sie sich von ihm löst bekommt sie eine Ohrfeige von Daniella. Sofort hält sie sich ihre Backe mit einer Hand und lacht. ,Nicht eifersüchtig oder?" Daniella läuft rot an und dreht sich um. Nun begreift Toya, was Gracia mit dieser Aktion bezweckt. ,Daniella das ist Gracia, meine kleine Schwester." ,Klar eine Schwester küsst auch ihren Bruder." Hilfe suchen blickt er seine Schwester an. ,Daniella, so heißt du doch oder? Ich bin wirklich Toyas Schwester." Sie läuft um Daniella herum und streckt die Hand aus. ,Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore der Zwilling von Jasmin Dana von Salvatore und Schwester von Toya Stefan Manuel von Salvatore. Mein Vater ist Fürst Manuel von Salvatore seid sehr vielen Jahren unter der Erde und Tochter von..." ,Ist schon gut, ich habe es verstanden." Sie nimmt Gracias Hand und meint,Ich bin Daniella Foster, dass sollte reichen." Gracia lächelt und schüttelt Daniellas Hand. ,Mehr muss ich nicht über dich wissen, also, willst du mich und meinen lieben kleinen Bruder nach Essen begleiten?" Toya mischt sich ein,Hey Kleene pass auf." ,Wie Kleene? Toya, ich bin größer als du!" ,Pö, denkste." Er stellt sich vor seine Schwester. ,Hey, ich dachte ihr seit Geschwister, also was soll der Scheiß?" ,Daniella, ich habe zwar nur gutes über Gracia erzählt, aber eigentlich können wir uns nicht ausstehen." Meint Toya gelassen und guckt Daniella an. Daniella blickt erst zu Toya, danach zu Gracia, keiner zeigt ein Zeichen von Reue. Doch Gracia bricht als erste unter den Blicken von Daniella zusammen und lacht sich ins Fäustchen. ,Hey, dass ist nicht fair." Daniella schmollt. Nun nimmt Toya Daniella in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. ,Nimmt euch doch ein Zimmer." ,Ach Kleene, bist du eifersüchtig?" Gracia streckt ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus, verschränkt die Arme und dreht sich um. Dieser wendet sich von Daniella ab und lauft um seine Schwester rum. Er faltet die Hände, als wolle er beten und bettelt,Meine Königin verzeihst du mir?" ,Ich und dir verzeihen, du Sklave weist ja noch nicht einmal meinen Titel." ,Oh, verzeih mir, meine Kö... äh Fürstin, ich bin ihr ergebener Diener." Daniella versteht gar nichts mehr. ,Ich sollte dir den Kopf abhacken lassen, aber ich bin mal gnädig." ,Danke, meine Herrin, dass Sie mir, dem Nichtsnutz das Leben schenken." ,Ich schenke es dir nicht, Sklave, ich lasse es dir nur." ,Das reicht Herrin, das reicht, ihr seid so gütig." Toya ist mittlerweile auf die Knie gefallen. ,Stehe auf Sklave, ich schenke dir die Freiheit." ,Nein das können sie mir nicht antun." Daniella betrachtet das Schauspiel mit vergnügen. ,Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du schüchtern sein sollst." Daniella hat sich an Gracia gerichtet. ,Das Fußvolk hat mich mit Herrin anzusprechen." Befielt diese. ,Ihr solltet Schauspielerin werden, meine Herrin." Daniella findet dieses Spiel einfach zu lustig und kugelt sich vor lachen. Sie weis nicht, was die Show soll, aber sie findet es ziemlich lustig. ,Da bin ich ganz der Meinung von der jungen Dame." Die Fremdestimme erschreckt die drei und alle gucken sich blitzartig um. Die drei waren so vertieft in ihren kleinen Jucks, dass sie diesen Passanten nicht gespürt haben. ,Wer sind sie?" Fragt Gracia gereizt und sauer über sich selbst, weil sie diesen man nicht bemerkt hat. ,Ich bin Ralf Goldin." Der Mittelgroße ältere Herr rückt seine getönte Brille in die richtige Position auf seiner Hackennase. Seine langen rotgefärbten Haare hat er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Er sieht in seiner Jeans und dem Offenem Hawaii Hemd merkwürdig aus, aber auch sehr attraktiv, wie Daniella findet. Sein Muskulöse gebräunte Körper erregt sie. ,Hey du bist mit meinem Bruder zusammen." Meint Gracia auf diese Gedanken zornig. ,Man wird wohl noch denken dürfen." ,Aber nicht wenn mein Bruder in der nähe ist." Doch denn scheinen die Gedanken gar nicht zu stören, obwohl er genau wie Gracia die Gedanken von Daniella gehört hat. Daniella ist ein merkwürdiger Vampir. Normalerweise kann man nur schwer die Gedanken eines Vampires hören, doch bei ihr hätte selbst ein Anfänger keine Schwierigkeiten. Die beiden hatten es auch eigentlich gar nicht vor, aber durch den Schock des Zuschauers, haben sie ihre Konzentration vergessen, diese Kraft zu unterdrücken, wenn nicht könne man verrückt werden. Es ist wie ein Presslufthammer, der durch deinen Kopf hämmert, weil Menschen nie aufhören zu denken. ,Und den sollten wir kenn?" Dieses mal ist es Toya, der den Mann anspricht. ,Nein, aber ihr werdet es." Er geht auf Toya zu und steckt ihm seine Visitenkarte in die Jackentasche. Der Mann verschwindet so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Toya liest laut vor: _Ralf Goldin, Filmproduzent und Manager..." _Er dreht die Karte um und list weiter,..._Kommt vorbei und werdet Filmstar. Casting 15.00 Uhr im Alten Musical am Dom..." _,Hey Brüderchen, dass ist morgen. Meinst du wir sollen hingehen?" ,Klar, ich will wissen, wer dieser Merkwürdige Kerl ist? Außerdem wolle ich immer schon mal ein Schauspieler werden." ,Merkwürdig?" Fragt Daniella. ,Er nennt diesen Mann merkwürdig, weil er schon ganz genau wusste, dass er uns hier treffen wird." ,Wieso?" Toya zeigt seiner Freundin die Karte und Gracia tippt auf die Headline der Rückseite. ,_Gracia und Toya Kommt vorbei und..." _,Aber." ,Richtig süße, da stehen unsere Namen." ,Aber wie?" ,Brüderchen, glaubst du, der war ein Vampir?" ,Ich weis nicht." ,Toya, woher wusste dieser Mann, wie ihr heißt?" ,Ich weis es doch auch nicht," Schreit er ,ich habe keine Ahnung, lass uns gehen." Toya geht Richtung Hafen und die eingeschüchterte Daniella folgt ihm. Wenn er so seine Zähne zeigt und mit kräftiger Stimme spricht, bekommt sie manchmal Angst vor ihm.

Gracia ist den ganzen Weg bis zum Hafen hinter den beiden gelaufen und sich immer wieder umgedreht. ,Hey Annie komm." ,Nenn mich nicht so, ich bin Gracia." Gracia mag diesen Namen nicht mehr, weil ihr Großvater sie immer so genannt hat. ,Sorry Kleene." ,Ihr seid merkwürdig." Wirft Daniella ein. ,Gegen Annie hast du was, aber Kleene ist etwas normales für dich? Du bist merkwürdig." ,Dani ich bin nicht merkwürdig, du bist es hier, die etwas schräg ist und nicht ich oder Toya, wir sind normal. Ich lass mir von dir nichts anderes ein reden. Du kennst mich nicht und da erlaube ich dir auch nicht, dir ein Urteil über mich zu bilden." ,Gracia jetzt gut." Meint Toya streng. ,Toya es ist nichts gut, ich erlaube dieser Barbie nicht mit als Merkwürdig einzustufen. Sie solle sich lieber erkundigen und dann ihre Meinung bilden. Wenn du sie okay findest, schön und gut für dich, aber mir ist sie zu abgedreht. Sie ist noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Vampir." ,Ist sie wohl." ,Nein ist sie nicht, sie kann nicht mal ihre Gedanken verstecken und sicher kann sie die nicht mal lesen. Guck mal sie heult, wie niedlich, soll ich dir ein Taschentuch holen?" Gracia verdreht die Augen und dreht sich um. ,Wo willst du hin?" ,Zum Theater, kommst du mit?" Toya blickt von Gracia zu Daniella. ,Schon gut Toya, bleib bei unserem Normalo, der sich ein Bildet ein Vampir zu sein." ,Du solltest ihre Geschichte aber auch vorher kennen, bevor du sie angreifst." Er verlangt von Gracia nicht, dass sie sich entschuldigt, aber gibt mit sanfter Stimme Kontra. ,Sie nicht mal beleidigt, also lass deine tour. Kommst du jetzt mit? Barbie können wir nachher abholen, sie ist nicht eingeladen und das kommt nicht von mir." ,Ja ich komm. Daniella sie meint es nicht so. Ich hole dich heute Abend hier ab." Er rennt hinter seiner Schwester her und das von grade hat er schon wieder vergessen. ,Wieso willst du dort hingehen?" ,Guck dir die Handschrift an." Er holt die Karte aus der Tasche und beäugt sie. ,Und?" ,Sie ist erinnert mich an eine Handschrift, die ich irgendwo mal gesehen habe." ,Deshalb Schwesterchen gehen wir zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch?" ,Es heißt Casting und nein, nicht wegen der Handschrift, sondern weil ich seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte." ,Hast deine Kraft unterdrückt." ,Nein, habe ich nicht, ich habe Daniellas gehört und somit hätte ich auch seine hören müssen." Toya denkt nach. ,Du glaubst der war einer von uns?" ,Yep." ,Verstehe." ,Du musst nicht mitgehen, ich möchte nur wissen, was der Mann über uns weis." ,Ich möchte aber!" Gracia schüttelt traurig ihren Kopf und meint,Ich bin nicht mehr fünf, ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen. Die kleinen Späße machen zwar spaß, aber der Witz ist raus. Du meinst es nicht mehr ernst. Toya du bist jemand anderes geworden, als der den ich kenne. Hey Brüderchen ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Gehe zu deiner Barbie zurück, mit der kann ich nicht mithalten und will es auch nicht." ,Ich bin doch dein Brüder." ,Ich bin lange genug ohne dich ausgekommen, das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass ich dich loswerden möchte, ich habe dich schließlich gerade erst wieder und ich werde dich so schnell nicht wieder in ruhe lassen, aber ich möchte, dass wir uns in Essen treffen. Ich komme nach, geht schon mal vor, deine Barbie hat noch einiges zu lernen. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass sie keinen Ring trägt." Gracia hat recht, Daniella ist meist Tagsüber unterwegs, aber hat keinen Ring, der die Sonnen Strahlen anzieht, damit sie nicht verglüht. Toya ist es auch schon aufgefallen, doch er möchte nicht bezweifeln, dass Daniella eine Betrügerin ist und so leicht kann man auch wieder keinen Vampir nach machen. Gracia hat aber recht, sie ist sehr merkwürdig, dass muss er zu geben, doch er mag sie und möchte sie deswegen nicht verlassen. Am liebsten würde es sofort zu ihr zurück gehen, doch sein großer Bruder Komplex hält ihn zurück. Er möchte gerne anerkennen, dass sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr ist, doch er will sie beschützen. Er muss sich aber auch wieder eingestehen, dass sie recht hat, er war die letzten Jahrhunderte nicht für sie da und da ist sie sicherlich erwachsener geworden. ,Wir sehen uns in meiner Villa in ein paar Tagen." Gracia verschwindet ohne auch noch eine Bewegung in seine Richtung.

Gracia steht vor dem alten Musical und langsam kommen ihr Zweifel, ob sie rein gehen soll. Sie atmet tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Ob das so eine Gute Idee war geht ihr jetzt durch den Kopf, doch umkehren möchte sie nicht. Sauer denkt sie an Daniella, die, die Kontrolle über ihren Bruder hat. Sie weis nicht, ob es so eine Gute Idee war, ihren Bruder zu dieser Hochstaplerin zurück zu schicken und sie in ihre Burg einzuladen. Das hat sie gar nicht und somit kann sie ihre Burg nicht betreten, wenn sie ein richtiger Vampir ist. Hinterlistig und angespornt von der Erkenntnis steigt sie die Treppen hinauf. Sie lugt durch die Glastür, doch keiner ist zu sehen und abgesperrt ist auch noch. ,Was hat noch mal auf der Karte gestanden? _Kommt _ähm ... _Kommt vorbei und werdet Filmstar. Casting 15.00 Uhr im Alten Musical am Dom.. _Es ist doch schon nach drei." ,Gute Erkenntnis." Gracia braucht sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen das Damon hinter ihr steht. ,Gracia was willst du hier?" Gracia bricht in Tränen aus und fällt ihm um den Hals. ,Bin ich froh das du hier bist." Er streichelt ihr übers Haar, küsst ihre Stirn und tröstet sie,Hey Süße, Tränen passen doch gar nicht zu dir. Sei stark Gracia, was ist überhaupt los?" Sie löst sich von ihm und Damon starrt in ihre feuchten Augen. ,Hey, was ist denn?" Fragt er liebevoll und wischt ihr die Tränen aus den Augen. Die beiden setzen sich auf die Treppe und Gracia lehnt sich zurück. Ihre Stimme ist noch etwas zittrig, als sie beginnt zu sprechen. ,Es ist wegen diese Daniella. Wie gut kennst du sie?" Damon guckt verwirrt in ihr Gesicht und meint,Nicht gut, sie war entweder draußen oder bei Toya." ,Glaubst du sie ist ein Vampir?" Sie hat ihre Fassung zurück bekommen. ,Ich weis nicht genau, wie ein Vampir kommt sie mir nicht vor. Sie hat keine Anzeichen von einem Vampir und ich muss das wissen, ich habe alles über sie gelesen. Es kann sein, aber sicher, nein sicher bin ich mir nicht." ,Siehst du ich auch. Sie hat meinen Bruder in ihre Gewalt und ich kann nichts dagegen machen und ich weis ganz genau, das sie ihn belügt." ,Da fällt mir was ein, dein Bruder hat sich verändert." ,Wie verändert?" ,Na seine Augen und sein auftreten. Die Zeit, wo ich hier war, waren seine Augen leer und heute, da haben sie, ich weis auch nicht, ein Funken bekommen, so als würden sie anfangen zu leben." ,Könnte es sein, das sie in seinem bann steht?" ,Ja davon bin ich überzeugt und du hast ihn zum Teil aufgehoben." ,Was ist sie dann?" Damon zuckt mit den Schultern und guckt auf die Glastür des Musicals. ,Wolltest du da nicht rein?" ,Doch, aber die Tür ist zu." ,Nein, sie ist Scheerangelweit auf." Gracia dreht sich blitzartig um und erstarrt. Sie nimmt Damons Hand und zieht ihn mit ins Theater. ,Da seid ihr ja, ihr müsst die Salvatore Geschwister sein. ,Ähm..." Stottert Damon bei der merkwürdigen Gestalt. ,Ja Herr Goldin, wir sind zwei der Salvatore Geschwister, das wissen sie doch sicher." ,Sicher, sicher, bitte folgen sie mir." Er geht voran eine Treppe hinauf. ,Gracia was soll das?" ,Still, wenn der so blöd ist. Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht." Herr Goldin schließt eine schwere Holztür auf und geht hindurch in einen riesigen Saal, mit Tausenden von gepolsterten Roten Sitzen. Ganz vorne ist eine riesige Bühne mit mehreren Treppen, die den Weg auf sie erleichtert. Die Bühne wird von Zahlreichen Scheinwerfern beleuchtet. ,Setzt euch, ich werde euch aufrufen, wenn ihr dran seid." Her Goldin geht weiter runter und auf die Bühne. Dort spricht er mit einem anderen Mann und verschwindet mit diesem hinter einem Vorhand, der zu den Umkleiden führt. ,Gracia wofür will der uns aufrufen und warum sind so viele Menschen in diesem Saal?" Gracia hat sich genauso wie Damon in den Raum umgeschaut und sehr viele andere Leute entdeckt, die wahrscheinlich wirklich vorsprechen wollen. Sie holt die Visitenkarte aus seiner Tasche und hält sie ihm hin. ,Ein Casting, bist du bescheuert, ich spreche hier doch nicht vor." ,Musst du auch nicht, glaubst du etwa ich habe das vor?" Fragend wendet er sich Gracia zu und fragt,Und wieso bist du dann hier?" Sie zeigt auf die Handschrift, die Karte ist selbstgeschrieben. ,Die habe ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen, aber ich weis nicht wo und deshalb bin ich..." ,GRACIA UND TOYA SALVATORE BITTE AUF DIE BÜHNE" Tönt es durch den Saal, von dem anderen Mann. Der Mann der Gracia angesprochen hat, ist nicht mehr anwesend. Damon weigert sich aufzustehen, doch Gracia drückt seine Hand so fest, dass er sich erbarmt und sich mitschleifen lässt. Gracia wird jedoch auf dem Weg zur Bühne auch immer Nervöser und presst Damons Hand immer fester. Sie ist der antwort so nahe, denn sie mochte den anderen Mann zu rede stellen, doch langsam bekommt sie angst, vor der antwort. ,BITTE ZÜGIGER ICH MÖCHTE FEIERABEND MACHEN" Die beiden sind auf der Bühne angekommen und werden von den anderen Bewerbern angestarrt. ,IHR ANDEREN KÖNNT SCHON MAL NACH HAUSE GEHEN IHR WERDET BENACHRICHTET" Aus allen Sitzreihen können die beiden jede menge von Bewerbern sehen, die sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Nach einigen Minuten ist der Saal bis auf die beiden und dem unbekannten Mann leer. ,Dann fangen sie bitte an." Die Stimme ist leiser geworden. Gracia atmet tief aus und beginnt mit ihren fragen. ,Was wollen sie von uns?" ,Weis nicht was sie wollen." ,Wieso wurden wir eingeladen?" ,Woher soll ich das wissen?" ,Gut, wir sind dann mal wieder weg, wir möchten nämlich keine Schauspieler werden." Sie geht die Bühne runter und Damon folgt wieder willig. ,Wieso das?" ,Wirst du schon sehen." Die beiden sind knapp vor der Tür und der Mann schreit,SCHON GUT KOMMT ZURÜCK." Gracia dreht sich nicht um und fragt ihn,Für wen arbeiten sie?" ,Ihren Vater." ,Sie ticken nicht richtig." Gracia geht durch die Tür und beginnt zu rennen, damit sie es sich nicht noch anders überlegt. Damon hetzt hinter her und hat alle mühen mit halten zu können. Tränen liefen aus ihrem Gesicht und prallten genau auf Damons Gesicht, wo durch er abrupt stehen blieb. Gracia hat dies nicht bemerkt und rennt einfach weiter, ohne zu wissen wohin sie soll. Sie kann es nicht begreifen, was gerade passiert ist und möchte mit jemanden reden, der weis, wie sie sich gerade fühlt und somit ist Damon aus dem rennen. Mit ihrem Bruder kann sie auch nicht reden, der ist von seiner Daniella geblendet und jemanden anders weis sie nicht. Sie könnte nach Hause fahren und mit Maria reden, aber das wäre keine so gute Idee, genauso wenig, wie mit Jasmin, die sich bei ihr aufhält. Trotzdem bremst sie und sucht gehend nach einen Telefon. Sie findet eines vor einem schicken Restaurant, bei dem sie einige Münzen einwirft und die Nummer der Kleins wählt. ,Klein." Sie hört eine Stimme durch den Hörer, doch es ist nicht die ihrer Oma, die für gewöhnlich an den Hörer geht, sondern die eines Mädchens. ,Ich würde gerne die Haushälterin Maria sprechen." ,Klar, ich rufe sie gerne sie," hört sie noch durch den Hörer und dann kann Gracia leiser Hören, wie die Person nach Maria ruft, Oma Telefon für dich, ein Mädchen, das sich nicht gesund anhört." Oma? Ist etwa gerade Jasmin am Telefon gewesen?" ,Ja hallo." ,Hal..." Gracia hat sofort wieder aufgelegt. Die Nervosität des Gedankens an Jasmin hat sie nicht losgelassen und ihre Hände fangen an zu schwitzen. Gracia atmet langsam ein und aus und hebt wieder den Hörer ans Ohr und wählt. ,Klein." ,Ich bin es noch mal, könnte ich ihre Oma noch einmal haben." ,Wie sie schon sagten meine Oma, genau da liegt die Betonung, meine Oma ist eine Oma und somit alt, also..." ,Labere mich nicht mit einer Predigt voll und hol sie." ,Das geht aber auch nett." ,Habe ich angefangen oder du?" Gracia hört sich mehr und mehr genervt an. Jetzt weis sie auch wieder, wieso Jasmin sie immer wieder so genervt hat. ,Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht, also bitte reden sie mich mit sie an." ,Bor, labere hier nicht rum, schließlich ist es mein Geld, dass du da verplemperst." ,Sie hätten nicht anrufen müssen, wenn sie ihr Geld nicht ausgeben möchten." Gracia wird mehr und mehr sauer und ist schon wieder dabei aufzulegen, doch dieses mal, weil sie so schrecklich sauer auf ihre Schwester ist. Gracia versucht es höflicher und bittet mit Betonung,Würden SIE bitte MEINE scheiße IHRE Oma ans Telefon holen, damit ICH mit IHR reden kann und ICH nicht mein Geld mit IHNEN verplempere, DANKE." ,Das geht auch netter." ,JASMIN JETZT VERARSCH DICH GEFÄLLIGST SELBER UND HOL DEINE OMA ANS TELEFON." Das wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht sagen, doch Jasmin ist nicht ganz helle und da bekommt sie nichts mit. ,Ach hat meine Oma schon etwas über mich erzählt? Ich hoffe doch nur gutes." Gracia bricht fast zusammen. ,Ja sicher doch, würden sie Maria jetzt bitte ans Telefon holen?" Fragt sie flehend. ,Ja gerne doch." Na endlich, denkt sie sich. ,Ja." ,Endlich." ,Gracia?" ,Wo, wo." Hört Gracia im Hintergrund hören. In diesem Moment ist Gracias Geld völlig durch den Apparat gesickert. Diese Tour noch einmal durch machen möchte Gracia eigentlich nicht, doch sie würde ihrer Oma so gerne mitteilen, dass sie erst später als Toya wieder nach Hause kommt, also bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig und vielleicht ist ihre Oma dieses mal ja schlauer geworden und geht als erstes ans Telefon. Also noch einmal. ,Klein." ,JJJJJJJJAAAAAAA." Gracia bebt vor Freude. ,Danke Oma das du mir Jasmin erspart hast." ,Was ist denn überhaupt?" ,Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass Toya auf dem Weg zu dir ist mit einer unangenehmen Begleiterin und ich wollte dich bitten ihm zu sagen, dass ich später komme." ,Wieso liebes, ist dir was passiert?" ,Nein Oma, mir geht es blendend, aber ich werde Schauspieler." ,Klasse." ,Danke Tschüss." Gracia legt auf, bevor Maria noch irgendwelche weiteren fragen stellt. Gracia ist jetzt richtig erleichtert, dass sich keiner mehr um sie sorgen muss und endlich mal wieder eine liebe stimme zu hören. Da fällt ihr erst auf, dass Damon verschwunden ist. Gracia hat jetzt aber keine Zeit sich auf die suche nach ihm zu begeben, schließlich möchte sie den Mann vom Musical nicht verpassen.

Als Gracia in den Saal eintritt ist der Mann von vorhin am Telefonieren und so wie es sich anhört kommt er ziemlich schlecht weg. ,Bitte, Sir, ich habe alles getan, sie dürfen mich nicht bestrafen, bitte, Sir." ,Darf ich noch vorsprechen." Erschrocken blickt er zur Tür und legt freudig auf. ,Ja, ja bitte, was möchten sie den vorsprechen?" ,Weiß nicht, ich bin nicht ganz so geläufig, was man normalerweise vorspricht." Freudig, über ihr erscheinen drückt er ihr ein Manuskript in die Hand und macht ihr den Weg auf die Bühne frei. Sie steht nun da oben, blickt in den leeren Saal und guckt sich den Text an,_Geh nur, entweich! Denn ich will nicht hinnen.- Was ist das hier? Ein Becher, festgeklemmt In meines Trauten Hand? _Ist das nicht aus Romeo und Julia?" ,Sehr richtig erkannt, könntest du bitte versuchen dich in ihre Situation hineinversetzen und diese Stelle kurz vor ihrem Tod noch einmal probieren? Du musst dir vorstellen, dein Geliebter hat sich das Leben genommen, da er dachte du seiest Tod und möchtest zu ihn kommen." Gracia stellt sich diese Situation vor, aber etwas anders als bei Romeo und Julia. Sie stellt sich vor, Damon sei in die Jahre gekommen und ist gestorben und sie steht da und weis nicht weiter, sie möchte ihm folgen, aber soll sie oder nicht? Nun mit Gefühl,_Geh nur, entweich! Denn ich will nicht hinnen.- Was ist das hier? Ein Becher, festgeklemmt In meines Trauten Hand?- Gift, seh ich, war Sein Ende vor der Zeit.- O Böser! Alles Zu trinken, keinen güt´gen Tropfen mir Zu gönnen, der mich zu dir brächte?- Ich will Dir deine Lippen küssen. Ach, vielleicht Hängt noch ein wenig Gift daran und lässt mich An einer Labung sterben. Deine Lippen Sind warm.- (...) Wie? Lärm?- dann schnell nur. O willkommner Dolch! Dies werde deine Scheide. Roste da, Und lass mich sterben." _Gracia fällt zu Boden, als würde sie wirklich sterben und der Mann klatscht. Gracia steht auf, verbeugt sich und lächelt freudig über das lob. ,Gracia das hast du wirklich gut gemacht." ,Danke, es hat mir auch sehr viel spaß gemacht. Habe ich den Job?" Der Mann staunt und muss darauf lachen,Machst du Witze? Wenn ich dich nicht nehmen würde müsste ich doof sein. Würdest du noch etwas für mich spiele." Gracia nickt und lässt sich ein weiteres Manuskript geben. ,Das ist ein Teil aus _Der Richter und sein Henker _war spielst du eine Männer Rolle, aber du wirst sie sicher perfekt spielen, davon bin ich überzeugt." ,_Es war für uns beide die Hölle. Von Schwendis Dazwischenkommen trieb dich zum Äußersten, du musstest auf irgendeine Weise Gastmann als Mörder entlarven, jedes Abweichen von der Spur die auf Gastmann deutete, konnte auf deine führen. Nur noch Schmieds Mappe konnte dir helfen. Du wusstest, dass sie in meinem Besitze war, aber du wusstest nicht, dass sie Gastmann bei mir geholt hatte. Darum hast du mich in der Nacht vom Samstag auf den Sonntag überfallen. Auch beunruhigte dich, dass ich nach Grindelwald ging. (...) Ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an. Alles was ich tat, geschah mit der Absicht, dich in äußerste Verzweiflung zu treiben..." ,_Du bist einfach perfekt. Nun zum Geschäftlichen, dein Vater ist ein reicher Produzent in Hollywood." ,Ich weis und was will er urplötzlich von mir?" Der Mann ist sichtlich verwirrt,Du wusstest, dass er noch Lebt?" ,Klar im Heim hat man nichts besseres zu tun, als den Klatsch und Tratsch der Zeitungen zu lesen. Ich habe ihn sofort erkannt, er hat zwar seinen Namen geändert, aber ich war mir 90 Prozentig sicher und sie haben mir den Beweiß geliefert. Also, was möchte er von mir?" ,Wieso denkst du nur von dir und nicht auch von deinem Bruder?" ,Ganz klar, sie haben ihn verraten." Ich?" Der Mann ist erneut verwirrt. ,Ja sie, sie haben meinen Freund mit Toya verwechselt, aber mich, mich kannten sie, also wieso sonst?" ,Okay, er hat mir nur so etwas gesagt, wie du aussieht, aber nicht wie dein Bruder aussieht. Also, er möchte einen großen Film drehen, mit der Story, die du vorhin gelesen hast, aber der Detektiv soll kein alter Mann sein, sondern eine Junge Göre, die Tochter des Chefs." ,Ich also und wieso?" ,Weil du perfekt dafür bist." ,Inwiefern?" ,Du bist kalt, aber strahlst trotzdem eine solche wärme aus. Du bist eine super Schauspielerin und dir wird man die Detektivin abkaufen ohne auch nur einmal nachzudenken. Du wirst ein Star." ,Eine Bedingung, ich möchte meinen Vater sehen und ihm die Meinung geigen, aber sicher ist er gar nicht an der ganzen Sache schuld." ,Wie meinen sie das?" ,Mein Großvater hat immer schon die Fäden gezogen, also wieso nicht auch hier? Wann fangen die Dreharbeiten an?" ,In einer Woche wird der Film in Rom gedreht."

Rom. Gracia hat sich direkt ein Flugticket gekauft und ist in den Flieger nach Rom gestiegen. Es ist jetzt schon fast eine Woche um und sie hat sich viel in der alten Römerstadt ungeguckt. Morgen soll der Film gedreht werden und sie wird endlich ihren Vater treffen. Die Person, die nie für einen der drei da war und angeblich abgehauen ist, weil er nicht damit einverstanden war, dass einer von ihnen ein Vampir wurde. Heute hat sie sich vorgenommen mit Damon zu Telefonieren, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht. ,Bei Klein, Toya am Apperat." Verwundet halt sie den Hörer ganz fest in der Hand und begrüßt ihren Bruder herzlich. ,Hey süße ich habe gehört du wirst Schauspielerin?" ,Ja so was ähnliches." ,Ich soll dich von Jasmin grüßen." ,Nee bitte nicht, weis sie etwas das ich angerufen habe?" ,WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN?" ,Jasmin?" ,MIT DIR REDE ICH NICHT MEHR." ,Puh, habe ich ja Glück gehabt." ,DDDDDUUUUU DUMME KUH." ,Habe dich auch vermisst. Toya könntest du mir mal Damon geben?" ,Wieso ist er nicht bei dir?" ,Nein, ich bin in Rom?" ,Aber hier ist er nicht." Gracia ist entsetzt und verstört ist ihm etwa was passiert? Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie schon einen Stich im Herzen, doch Gracia hofft, das es nicht Damon war. Gracia hat sofort aufgelegt und ist zu einem Internetcafe gerannt, um die letzten Zeitung lesen zu können. Nach kurzer zeit hat sie den Artikel gefunden, den sie lieber nicht gefunden hätte:

_**Junge von Porsche ermordet**_

_Hamburg. An einem Sonnigen Samstag des 15. Mais wurde in der Hamburger innen Stadt ein 17 Jähriger Junge überfahren worden._

_Ein Porschefahrer wollte seiner Freundin beweisen, dass er keine Angst vor der Polizei besitzt und hat alles rausgeholt, was er konnte. An einer Ampel ist es dann passiert, die Ampel sprang auf rot, doch der Porschefahrer namens Sascha S. (35) bretterte über die Rote Ampel und nahm den jungen Damon (17) mit. Der junge konnte kaum noch identifiziert werden und die Tage werde die Eltern benachrichtigt, wenn der Wohnort herausgefunden wurde. Sascha hat sich heute vor Gericht zu verantworten und nicht nur wegen zu schnell fahren, sondern vor allem, wegen Mord an einem noch nicht einmal Volljährigen Lebenslustigen Jungen._

Gracia sinkt zusammen und fängt an zu weinen. Sie kann es nicht glauben, nicht Damon, nicht er. Damon war so Lebensfroh und so ausgelassen. Gracia umklammert mit beiden Händen seine Kette und macht sich vorwürfe. Wenn sie nur nie nach Essen gekommen wäre, hatte er sich nicht in sie verliebt und wäre nie nach Hamburg gefahren. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen und das macht sie fertig. Das letzte an was er gedacht haben muss, was er nun wieder falsch gemacht hat. Sie wollte ihn doch nie verletzen und nun ist sie an seinem Tod schuld. ,Junge Dame kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragt ein älterer Herr und hält ihr die hand hin um ihr auf zu helfen. Doch Gracia schlägt die Hand weg, schreit ihn an, Lassen sie mich in ruhe", und rennt aus dem Cafe. Der Mann hat keine Ahnung was los ist, bis er auf den Bildschirm sieht und ihn der Artikel ins Auge fällt. ,Vater was ist los?" Der ältere Herr zeigt auf den Bildschirm und meint,Such das arme Mädchen und tröste sie ein bisschen." Der junge Mann nickt und rennt eben so aus dem Cafe.

Gracia sitzt auf einem wunderschönen alten Brunnen in der Innenstadt Roms. Der Brunnen ist noch aus der Romantik und von Touristen sehr begehrt. Auch heute ist der Platz und die Cafes um den Brunnen herum sehr gut besucht. Weinen tut sie schon lange nicht mehr. Gracia hat sich ihre Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt, um ihre Augen vor der Sonne zu schützen. Traurig schaut sie sich um und bläst Trübsal. Wie glücklich die doch alle sind, denkt sie. Die letzten Tage ist ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, wie glücklich die Menschen doch aussehen. Alle sind so fröhlich und ausgelassen. Dort und da steht oder sitzt ein Paar und Küsst sich oder starren sich einfach nur an. Jetzt erst fällt ihr auf, wie glücklich sie mit ihrem Damon doch hätte sein können, doch sie hat ihn einfach nur gekränkt und gezwungen ihr Zeit zu geben. Nun ist er weg, für immer ins jenseits gegangen und es wird lange, sehr lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder sehen. ,Wusstest du schon, dass Menschen aus der ganzen Welt hier hin kommen um sich etwas zu wünschen?" Gracia ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hat. Neben ihr sitzt ein 2o Jähriger Junge, so schätz sie, der braun gebrannt ist und sie durch seine sehr blauen Augen anstarrt. ,Sehe ich so aus, als müsse ich mir was wünschen?" Gibt sie schroff zurück. Er streift sich durch seine kurzen gelockten Haare, dabei glänzt die Sonne in seinen hellen blonden Haare. Er hat Ähnlichkeit mit Toya, denkt sie, aber nein, der hier sieht besser aus. Er sieht irgendwie aus wie Johnny Depp, nur halt mit blonden, kurzen Haaren, eben genauso süß. Er erinnert sie aber noch an jemand, aber sie kommt nicht drauf an wen. In seiner hoch gekrempelten jeans und seinem Fußballtrikot sieht er wirklich super süß aus. Schnell versucht sie ihren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Damon ist gerade mal ein paar Tage tot und da denkt sie schon an einen neuen? Nein, dass geht nicht. ,Du siehst so traurig aus?" ,Ach sehe ich so aus?" Meint sie kalt und abweisend. ,Deine Augen verraten dich." Gracia erinnert ihn an irgendjemanden. ,Ich trage eine Sonnenbrille." ,Ja, schon, aber, nun ja ich habe dich im Internetcafe gesehen." Er hat sich wieder verlegen durchs Haar gestrichen. Gracia erinnert ihn an irgendjemanden. Ihre Bemerkungen und ihr Aussehen, doch mehr als Kopfschmerzen bekommt er nicht. Gracia steht wütend auf und meint,So hast du, dann lass mich gefällst in ruhe." Sie holt eine Münze aus ihrer Hosentasche und wirft sie hinter sich ins Becken. ,Schade du hast nur einen Wunsch frei und den hast du mit mir verschwendet." ,Ja und?" ,Na dein Freund." ,Ach den kann ich nun auch nicht mehr helfen. Bye." Sie winkt abweisend und setzt sich in ein Cafe. Er folgt ihr. ,Ist hier noch frei?" ,Du gibt wohl nie auf oder?" ,Bei mir beist man auf Granit." ,Gut, dann nimm schon Platz." ,Wenn du es wünscht." Was für ein Dummkopf, denkt sie. Gelangweilt stützt sie sich auf den Tisch und blickt sich in dem Cafe um. Das Cafe geht drinnen noch weiter in einen riesigen Raum hinein, wo die Leute sich vor der Sonne verstecken können, was Gracia sehr gut nachvollziehen kann. Die Sonne macht sie ganz schön fertig und sie ist müde, doch jetzt könnte sie sowieso nicht schlafen. ,Also, wenn du mich schon mit deiner Gegenwart beehrst unterhalte mich auch Einbieschen." ,Ich kein guter Unterhalter." Ach nee nicht auch noch ein Langweiler. ,Gut, seid wann wohnst du hier?" ,Ach sind wir schon beim Du?" Denkt der eigentlich er wäre witzig. ,Was darf ich den Liebenden bringen?" ,Hey ich komme seid einer Woche hier hin und bestelle jeden Tag das selbe, also was denkst du was ich heute nehme?" ,Madame einen Schokoladenbecher?" Gelangweilt nickt sie und fragt den Komiker auf der anderen Seite ob er sich langsam mal Endschieden habe, da sie langsam Hunger hat. ,Das selbe bitte." ,Klasse hast du noch nicht mal eine eigene Meinung Komiker?" Komisch, denkt sie, der nimmt ihre Kleinen Sticheleien sehr gelassen. ,Ich esse gerne Schokolade. Übrigens, ich bin Kamui Schweiger." ,Kamui?" ,Der Bruder meiner Mutter ist mit einer Japanerin zusammen." ,Ah, na ja so schlecht ist er ja auch wieder nicht." ,Danke du bist zu gütig. Und mit wem habe ich die ehre?" ,Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an Damon." ,Der, der überfahren wurde?" Fragt er schüchtern, um keinen wunden punkt zu erwischen. Sie zeigt jedoch einen Anhaltspunkt davon, dass dieses Thema ihr Kummer bereitet. ,Ja, dass ist er. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Ich sitze hier und freue mich über ein Leben, dass ich trist und langweilig finde und er, der Lebensfrohe, wurde überfahren." ,Bist du dir den sicher, dass es auch dein Freund war?" ,Es war Damon, hast du nicht das Foto gesehen, aus seinem Perso neben dem Artikel? Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass Damon mein Freund ist?" Erfreut und unsicher fragt dieser,Etwa nicht?" Das wegen dem Foto wollte er nicht fragen. Er hat keins gesehen oder war da doch eins? Doch kann gut sein. ,Nun ja kann man nicht gerade sagen." Vor Erschöpfung wischt sie sich die Stirn. ,Hast du was? Geht es dir nicht gut?" ,Doch, doch alles okay." Doch es ist nicht so. Genau in diesem Moment kippt sie vom Stuhl und ist ohnmächtig. Kamui springt auf und legt seine Hand unter ihren Kopf und die andere unter ihren Körper, damit er sie etwas aufrichten kann. ,Hilfe." Schreit er und der Ober von vorhin ruft sofort den Notarzt. Er spricht besorgt auf sie ein, doch es bringt nichts, sie kommt nicht wieder zu bewusst sein. Trotz das er Gracia erst so kurz kennt, hat er sie schon in sein Herz geschlossen und kann es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passiert. Da bemerkt man, dass sie glücklich aussieht. Träumt sie etwa?

,Gracia wach doch auf." Die Stimme kommt ihr so bekannt vor. Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und sieht in Damons Gesicht. Sie liegt in seinen Armen. Unsicher und erfreut zugleich blickt sie in sein Gesicht. ,Damon bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht." ,Mir, klar geht es mir gut, ich bin schließlich nicht der, der mitten auf der Straße umkippt, weil ich eine Überdosis intus habe." Langsam bewegt sie sich aufrecht und schließt ihn in seine Arme. ,Du weist nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du noch da bist." ,Nicht so wie du denkst." Erschrocken lasst sie in los und plötzlich befindet sie sich, so bemerkt sie erst jetzt wirklich, auf einer Wolke und Damon verschwindet ihm Nebel. ,Damon, bleib doch bei mir. Ich brauch dich doch." Mit ausgestreckter Hand rennt sie ihm hinterher, doch sie kann ihn nicht fassen. Mit allen Kräften die sie besitzt, versucht sie ihn zu erreichen, doch sie schafft es nicht. In was für einer Welt befinde ich mich, denkt sie. Hier nützen ihre Übernatürlichen Kräfte nichts. Sie erstarrt und blickt traurig auf den Boden. ,Heul doch nicht, mein Gracia, ich bin doch bei dir." Plötzlich steht er wieder vor ihr und lächelt sie an, als wäre gerade gar nichts passiert. Gracia guckt in seine Tiefschwarzen Augen und erkennt Freude. Wie kann er jetzt nur noch fröhlich sein? Fragt sie sich. ,Ich habe dich ermordet." Sagt sie zittriger Stimme. Er legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch sie schlägt seine Hand weg. ,Wie kannst du nur mitleid mit mir haben?" ,Ich liebe dich." Sie hält sich mit beiden Händen sie Ohren zu. Das möchte sie nun wirklich nicht hören. ,Was hast du nur? Du bist noch merkwürdiger als sonst." ,Du bist Tod, du bist nicht real." ,Ich bin..." Plötzlich hört sie Stimmen in ihren Kopf und wird von Damon weggerissen. ,Nein DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMOOOOONNNN."

Sie öffnet sie Augen und bemerkt, dass Kamui sie hin und her schüttelt. ,Du bist wieder wach." ,Du Dummkopf." Sie steht auf und gibt ihn eine Ohrfeige. Kamui versteht die Welt nicht mehr und starrt ihr hinterher. ,Was wollte er mir nur sagen? Ach dieser Kamui, grauenhaft." Gracia weis, dass sie Kamui keine Ohrfeige hätte geben dürfen, doch sie versucht sie zu rechtfertigen, in dem sie einfach zu sich sagt, er hat mich von Damon weggerissen. Ihr ist immer noch schwindelig im Kopf und nimmt ihre Umwelt gar nicht mehr richtig war. Es dürstet sie nach Blut, doch am Tage ist es zu gefährlich. Sie braucht jedoch dringend, sehr dringend Blut Nachschub und da kommt ihr eine Idee, als sie an einen Schlachter vorbei läuft. Als Gracia durch die Tür geht, ertönt eine Klingel, die den Schlachtermeister ruft. Es duftet in dem kleinen Laden nach Blut und rohen Fleisch. Im Verkaufsraum ist es recht dunkel für einen Laden, der Menschen, findet sie. Der Tresen ist in einer dunklen Ecke verstaut. Direkt daneben führt eine Tür in die Schlachterei und zu den Gefrierschränken. ,Guten Abend." Guten Abend? Tickt der nicht mehr richtig? Spinnt sie sich zusammen. Der alte Schlachtermeister macht seltsame Bewegungen mit seinem Haupt. Mal nach unten und schräg wieder nach oben oder Kreiselbewegungen. ,Guten Tag, ich möchte, ähm, Fleisch, ja Fleisch kaufen. Ich hätte gerne mehrere Steaks." Mit seinen Kreiselbewegungen hat er immer noch nicht aufgehört, doch nun mustert er sie auch noch streng. ,Sind sie taub, ich möchte gerne was kaufen." Doch er hat sich immer noch nicht in Bewegung gesetzt. ,HALLO." Langsam wird sie ärgerlich. ,Sind sie taub oder was? Ich würde gerne etwas aus ihrem...nun ja", sie schaut sich um und ekelt sich,Laden kaufen." ,Ja, ja ich habe verstanden, doch du brauchst mehr Proteine, als ihm Steak vorhanden sind. Du bist ziemlich blas, für dein Alter." Hat der sich schon mal angeguckt,Das kann ihnen ja wohl egal sein." ,Nicht so frech." ,Kein wunder, dass der Laden, wenn man diese Rumpelkiste so nennen kann und damit andere nicht beleidigt, keine Kunden hat, wenn der Besitzer so störrisch ist." Aber zu ihrer Überraschung, fangt er an zu lächeln. ,Schön das es dir aufgefallen ist, danke für das Kompliment." Tickt der jetzt ganz aus,Gern geschehen." Sagt sie irgendwie verwirrt mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Belustigung. ,Schönes Ding was du bist." ,Danke." Noch irritierter. Nun bewegt sich der alte und holt fünf riesige Steaks, mit noch sehr viel Blut im inneren. ,wie viel bekommen sie?" ,Dein Leben." ,Sie ticken doch nicht mehr richtig." Sein lächeln, wird größer und größer und verformt sie zu einer Grimasse. ,Danke, endlich hat es einer bemerkt." ,Wie ihre anderen Kunden fanden sie ganz normal?" Der Mann schüttelt seinen Kopf und meint,Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so netten Besuch wie dich." ,Sie sind witzig. Nun haben wir uns schon so gut angefreundet, da habe ich eine frage." ,Nur zu." Ermutigt er sie. ,Wieso sind sie so, wie sie sind." ,Wie meinst du das?" Er fängt wieder mit seiner Kopfakrobatik an. Gracia versucht sie richtigen Worte zu finden, um ihre Frage zu konkretisieren. ,Einmal, wieso ist es hier so dunkel?" ,Dunkel? Du findest es dunkel?" ,Nun ja im Gegensatz zu den anderen Läden. Ja ich finde ihren Laden extrem finster." ,Du kannst hier nichts sehen? So, so, deshalb starrst du mich auch so an, als wäre ich ein wahnsinniger." Belustigt fragt Gracia,Wie sind sie das nicht?" ,Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?" ,Ich finde sie langsam nett, obwohl sie so merkwürdig sind." ,Du gibst immer antworten." Gracia findet den alten Mann langsam wirklich simspatisch, komischerweise. Er treibt sie zum Wahnsinn, mit seiner merkwürdigen Art, aber man muss auch Geisteskranken kennen, sonst hat man nie einen richtigen Menschen kennen gelernt. ,Du bist für mich ein richtiger Mensch." ,Bin ich das?" ,Ja, sehr wohl. Meiner Ansicht nach, steckt in jeden Menschen ein kleines Funkchen Wahnsinn, doch die meisten versuchen es zu vertuschen. Du nicht und das finde ich beeindrucken." ,In jedem steckt Wahnsinn." ,Ja, es ist nicht der Wahnsinn, der einen in die Klapsmühle bringt, sondern etwas anderes, gutes und nicht klar zu definierendes. Gut die Wahnsinnigen sind auch Wahnsinnig und das muss doch nicht schlecht sein, oder? Menschen wollen keine Tiere sein, obwohl sie welche sind. Keine Affen oder so, Menschen sind eine Eigene Spezies, wie ein Wolf auch kein Wal ist. Der Mensch hat nur seinen Natürlichen Instinkt verloren." ,Den Wahnsinn?" Fragt der alte wissbegierig. ,In gewisser weise schon, Wahnsinn ist einfach ein Gefühl von Freiheit. Früher war es was ganz normales, wenn man anders ist und sich von anderen abhebt, wie unsere heutigen Geisteskranken. Tier sind wahnsinnig, sie haben noch ihre Instinkte und werden in unseren Augen doch irgendwie wahnsinnig." ,Ich verstehe gar nichts." Gracia überlegt, wie sie ihre Gedanken besser beschreiben kann. Da fallen ihr die Physiker von Dürrematt ein. ,Sie kennen nicht zufällig die Physiker oder?" Der Fleischer schüttelt den Kopf. ,Also da gibt es drei Physiker, die in unterschiedlichen abständen in eine Irrenanstalt eingeliefert werden. Sie sind ganz normal, wie du und ich, aber haben verschiedenen Grunde Wahnsinnig zuspielen. Es ist doch schon irre von einem Menschen, einen Irren zu spielen, da sieht man doch dran, dass jeder irgendwie verrückt ist. Alle drei bringen ihre Krankenschwestern um, da diese ihnen irgendwie auf die schliche gekommen sind. Die bezeichnen es noch als normal, aber eigentlich sind sie Mörder, nein Täter, weil ein Geisteskranker nicht zurechnungsfähig ist." ,Weis immer noch nicht worauf du hinaus willst, aber möchtest du nicht erst mal essen?" Sie nickt und reist ihm ein Stück aus der Hand und zerfleischt es mit ihren spitzen Zähnen und Krallen. ,Du bist ein Tier?" Als sie aufguckt, blickt der alte in ihren Tiefenaugen, sie nicht mehr denen eines Menschen ähneln. Ihre Augen verlangen mehr, mehr Blut und Tod. Aus ihrem Mund tropft Blut, was sie gierig mit ihrer Zunge ableckt. Wieder beist sie gierig in das riesen Steak von einem Meter. ,Was bist du?" Fragt der Mann, aber nicht ängstlich. Mit tiefer stimme antwortet sie,Ein Vampir, doch ich dachte das wusstest du." Ihre Augen wurden wieder freundlicher und doch zu gleich kühl. Gracia wischt sich das Blut vom Bund ab. Ihre Zähne bleiben so wie sie sind, lang und spitz. ,Ich weis, dass du es wusste, du hast schon viele Gesehen, deshalb bist du auch so geisteskrank." ,Woher weist du das?" ,Ach habe deine Gedanken gelesen." Meint sie gelassen. ,Aber keiner war so nett zu mir wie du, du schönes Ding." Gracia füllt sich geschmeichelt. ,Danke, aber wieso nennen sie mich eigentlich immer schönes Ding?" ,Ich finde dich wunderschön, du könntest zwar mal eine Sonnenbank gebrauchen, aber ansonsten bist du schön." Gracia legt etwas Geld auf die Theke und geht, mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Mittlerweile ist es dunkel geworden und Gracia ist immer noch nicht müde, aber auch nicht mehr durstig und deshalb beschließt sie sich wieder zu Brunnen zu begeben, da man dort am besten die Sterne beobachten kann. Sie schnürt ihren kleinen Rucksack fester, da er sich langsam lockert.

,Hey die Schlägerin ist wieder da." ,Ach Klappe Kamui, du hättest mir ja einfach nicht in die Quere kommen brauchen." Er will sich ein bisschen rächen und versucht sie zu ärgern. ,Bin ich umgekippt oder du?" ,Dein Glück für dich, dass du nicht umgekippt bist. Ich wäre nicht so blöde gewesen und hätte dir geholfen." ,Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht." ,Habe dich nicht darum gebeten." Kamui setzt sich auf den Rand des Brunnen und betrachtet Gracia. Wie wunderschön sie doch ist, denkt er und starrt in ihre tiefen Augen. Sie hat ihre Arme verschränkt und schmollt. Sie bemerkt nach kurzer Zeit, dass er sie beobachtet und fragt,Habe ich was im Gesicht?" Sie streicht ihr Haar hinter ihre Ohren und guckt verlegen. ,Hast du eigentlich keine Familie?" Erschrocken fragt sie ihn,Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?" ,Dein Freund ist gestorben und du hockst hier in Rom rum." ,Ich drehe morgen einen Film." Verwundert meint er,In deiner Verfassung?" Entsetzt schubst sie ihn in den Brunnen und lacht sie schief. Mit verdutzter Miene starrt er sie an und niest. ,Siehst du, du hast eine Krankheit." Gracia mag Kamui sehr, obwohl er etwas eigenartig ist. Er hat recht, so findet sie, sie solle liebe nach Hause fahren und sich von dem Schock erholen. Sollen die sich doch jemand anderes holen, die in diesen Film mitspielen soll. Sie streckt ihm ihre Hand hin und hilft ihm aus dem Wasser raus. ,Wieso kannst du eigentlich so gut Deutsch, ich dachte du wärst ein Italiener?" ,Bin ich ja auch, aber ich habe vor zwei Jahren in Deutschland gelebt, weil mein Vater dort arbeiten musste." ,Hättest du Lust mich nach Deutschland zu begleiten? Schließlich war es deine Idee." Er überlegt kurz und willigt gerne ein, einzige Bedingung, er möchte sich vorher umziehen, deshalb beschließen sie sich am Bahnhof zu treffen.

Mittlerweile sitzen die beiden im Zug und Gracia ist sofort eingeschlafen. ,Da fällt mir doch mal wieder ein, dass ich immer noch keine Ahnung habe wie du heißt." Er ist traurig, weil ihm klar geworden ist, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat. ,Ich bin so glücklich wenn ich an dich denken, doch weist das gar nicht." Er beugt sich zu ihr hinüber und legt eine Jacke von ihm über sie, damit sie sich nicht erkältet. Er beobachtet sie so beim schlafen und sehnt sich nach ihr. Er kann es nicht ertragen, sie anzuschauen und zu wissen, dass sie ihn niemals lieben wird. Jetzt wird sie ihn zu mindestens noch nicht lieben können, schließlich ist gerade ihr Freund gestorben. Kamui lehnt sich an die Fensterscheibe und beobachtet die Landschaften, die in windes eile an ihm vorbei saust. Als Gracia mal kurz aufwacht, ist Kamui nicht mehr in ihrem Wagon. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt gucken gehen, doch sie ist so müde, dass sie direkt wieder ins Koma fällt.

,Endschuldigen könnten sie mir bitte helfen ich bekomme meine Freundin nicht wach." Die junge Reinigungsfrau nickt und geht hinter Kamui her. ,Die Leiche." ,Leiche? Gut sie ist etwas blas, doch ich kann ihnen versichern sie ist kerngesund." ,Ich weis, doch ich finde es erstaunlich, dass man Gracia immer im Koma anfindet." ,Gracia?" ,Jetzt sag mir nicht, du kennst unsere Leiche Gracia, aber nicht ihren Namen." ,MMMMMIIIIGGGGUUUUEEELLLLL." Schreit Gracia. ,Wenn du so schlau sind, wer ist Miguel?" ,Ich habe keine Ahnung." Tränen laufen aus ihren verschlafenen Augen, wodurch sie wach wird. Sie traut ihren Augen nicht, als sie Michaela in ihrem Abteil stehen sieht, die sie verwirrt anstarrt. ,Immer ein vergnügen." Meint sie lächelnd an Michaela gerichtet und zieht Kamui aus dem Abteil an die Frische Luft. ,Gracia heißt du also." ,Genauer Gracia Anastasia." Die lächelt immer noch. ,Wer ist Miguel?" Ihre Miene verfinstert sich. ,Er wurde umgebracht, ist aber schon eine Ewigkeit her. Es ist merkwürdig, Damon war genau wie er und deshalb hatte ich ihn glaube ich auch so gern. Es war so, als wäre es wiedergeboren und ich hätte endlich Glück." Gracias Miene ist in eine traurige übergegangen. Michaela kommt aus den Zug gestürmt und hält ihr eine Generalpredigt, weil sie so unverschämt aus dem Zug verschwunden ist. ,Micha reg dich doch nicht so auf." ,Habe ich ja wohl allein grund zu schließlich..." ,Mist Jasmin kommt. Kamui bin gleich wieder da." Mit einem Kräftigen Sprung springt sie auf den Zug und verschwindet hinter diesen. ,Wie hat sie das gemacht?" ,Lass dir das lieber von ihr erzählen, kleiner Tipp: Jasmin ist ihr Zwilling, deshalb erwähne sie lieber nicht." Genau wie Gracia es prophezeit hat. ,Guten Morgen Michaela, ich wollte dich zur Schule abholen. Bist du schon fertig? Dir Fremder auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Du siehst aus wie Miguel." Wieder dieser Name, die beiden sind völlig durcheinander. Kamui bekommt Kopfschmerzen und muss sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf halten. ,Hey mit dir alles in Ordnung." Fragt Michaela ihn. ,Ja, ich habe nur gerade Kopfschmerzen, dass ist normal." ,Sir, es ist überhaupt nicht normal, sie sollten lieber mal zum Arzt gehen." Dies Aussagen kann ja nur von Jasmin stammen. ,Kümmert euch nicht um mich, sondern geht zur Schule, ich warte nur eben auf meine Freundin." ,Ja, machen wir, würde mich freuen, wenn du und sie heute Abend in die Disco kommt. Sie weis wo. Bye." Michaela schleift Jasmin von ihm weg. ,Michaela, wer war das? Er erinnert mich an Miguel." ,Ein Passagier aus dem Zug der seine Freundin nicht wach bekommen hat. Wer ist eigentlich Miguel?" ,Miguel war Gracias Freund vor was weis ich wie vielen Jahren. Er sieht genauso aus wie er, aber er kann es nicht sein." ,Wieso?" ,Erst mal denke ich nicht, dass er ein Vampir ist und zweitens ist er plötzlich spurlos verschwunden." ,Er kann doch abgehauen sein." ,Du hat die beiden nie gesehen. Er hätte Gracia nie verlassen auch für Geld nicht. Da muss was passiert sein, aber wir haben nie herausgefunden wie." ,Und wie fandest du meine liebenswürdige Schwester?" ,Etwas langweilig, findest du nicht." Gracia ist erfreut über seine Beurteilung über Jasmin. ,Ganz meiner Meinung." Die beiden schauen sich tief in die Augen und ein Schmerz durchfährt beide. ,Was war das?" Kamui schüttelt den Kopf. Verwirrt blickt sie umher und starrt ihn öfters an, genau wie er. ,Lass uns gehen, ich habe Durst." Kamui erwidert,Ich auch, habe schon seid Tagen keinen Nachschub mehr bekommen, aber das bin ich schon gewohnt." Nun ist sie erst Recht verwirrt. ,Bist du Vampir?" Er nickt. ,Ich habe noch nie einen braun gebrannten, nein habe ich wohl, Miguel war auch braun gebrannt, obwohl er ein Vampir war." Sie spricht langsam und eigentlich auch mehr für sich, also für Kamui. ,Wollen wir nun Jagen gehen oder nicht?" Kamui wird ungeduldig. ,Woher weist du, dass auch ich einer bin." ,Dein Sprung eben." Gracia hebt vom Boden am und nimmt seine Hand. Den beiden kommt das so bekannt vor. Erst jetzt fällt ihr auf, dass auch er einen Ring trägt, der die Sonne einfängt. Vorher hat sie nie darauf geachtet, doch jetzt sieht sie den Schatten der ihn umhüllt. ,Deine Freundin hat uns zu einer Disco eingeladen." ,Ach kann man sich mal sehen lassen." Die beiden sind auf einmal so vertraut mit einander, dass es ihr schon angst macht. Die beiden fangen ein paar Ratten, da sie Menschen am Helllichten Tag nicht angreifen. Sei nimmt ihn mir zu sich ins Schloss. ,Das kommt mir alles so bekannt vor." ,Na das hoffe ich doch." ,Ich verstehe nicht." Gracia versucht es ihm zu erklären. ,Als ich dich das erste mal sah, kamst du mir bekannt vor, aber ich kam einfach nicht drauf, an wen du mich so erinnerst. Jetzt weis ich es mit Gewissheit. Du bist wie Miguel, als wenn du er wärst." ,Du glaubst ich wäre er? Das ist doch lachhaft, du hast doch gesagt er wurde ermordet." Gracia schüttelt den Kopf. ,Nein, du musst es sein. Sein Geruch ist wie deiner, sein Aussehen genauso, nur deine Stimme ist sanfter geworden, aber das kann passieren. Du musst es sein." Sie heult verzweifelt und wirft sich ihm in die arme. ,Gracia es ist doch alles okay, lass deinen Kummer raus. Komm Angel es ist alles Okay." Abrupt hört sie auf zu heulen und sieht in freudig an. ,Miguel du bist es wirklich. Nur du hast mich Angel genannt." Er ist verwirrt und sagt verwirrt und leise,Stimmt, als ich dich kennen lernt warst du verzweifelt, weil dein Großvater dich verlassen hatte und bist ausgerastet, weil du wegen ihm ein Monstern geworden bist." Sie stimmt ihn zu,Genau so war es, du erinnerst dich, mach weiter." Mit sicherer Stimme,Ich habe dir gesagt du wärst kein Monster, sondern du gleichst eher einen Engel. Du hast es nicht verstanden, weil dein Gesicht entstellt war." ,Stimmt und du sagtest ein Angel kommt von innen." ,Ich habe gelogen, ich habe mich sofort in sein Äußeres verliebt, wie jetzt auch wieder." Er lächelt genau wie sie. Beide schauen sich tief in die Augen und küssen sich. ,Ich wollte immer, dass du aus den Heim kommt und mit mir hier bei dir wohnst, doch du hast dich geweigert. Toya und Jasmin habe ich nie kennen gelernt, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, ich glaube du hast mir von ihnen erzählt, aber wieso weis sie wie ich aussehe." ,Sei doch ruhig und nimm mich lieber in den Arm." Er gehorcht und nimmt sie in den Arm. Dann urplötzlich nimmt er Gracia auf den Arm und wirbelt sie herum. Beide sind sehr froh, sich wieder zu haben und Miguel erinnert sich immer mehr an seine Vergangenheit.

Die beiden sind schon recht früh in der Disco angekommen und tanzen und lachen seid dem sehr viel. ,Hey Annie." Gracia braucht sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Toya sie ärgern will. ,Ist Daniella auch da?" ,Nette Begrüßung." Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und macht einen Hofknicks. ,Oh es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie nicht angemessen Begrüßt habe mein Herr. Wie geht es ihnen Königliche Hoheit?" Miguel schubst Toya weg. ,Gracia lass dich von dem doch nicht unterdrücken." Toya guckt verirrt, doch Gracia lacht sich über beiden kaputt. ,Miguel das ist nur Spaß. Darf ich vorstellen, mein großer Bruder Toya." ,Miguel? Der Miguel?" ,Gracia, was hast du ihm über mich erzählt?" ,Nur gutes, keine Angst." Toya nimmt Miguel Hand und meint,Bin erfreut dich kennen zu lernen und ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du auf meine Kleine Schwester aufgepasst hat." ,Gern geschehen." ,Jetzt lass Miguel aber in ruhe, heute gehört er mir." Sie schleift ihn wieder auf die Tanzfläche. ,Benimmt ihr euch immer so komisch?" ,Wenn Jasmin nicht da ist, immer." Sie schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hält ihn ganz fest. Er fast sie an der Taile und küsst sie. Mittlerweile sind die anderen aus der Clique in der Disco eingetroffen und sehen sich in der Disco um. ,Hallo Brüderchen." ,Tag Jasmin." Jasmin guckt sich um und entdeckt Gracia. ,Da ist Gracia?" ,Wo?" Die Frage kommt von dem Jungen hinter ihr. Dieser schaut sich um und entdeckt sie beim küssen mit Miguel. ,Der wird mich erleben." Doch Toya hält ihn fest. ,Lass die beiden in ruhe." Schreit er. Gracia dreht sich um und bekommt einen Schreck, als sie Damon entdeckt. ,Gracia was ist?" ,Damon lebt." Miguel guckt zu Toya rüber und sieht den Jungen neben ihm, der versucht zu den beiden hinüber zu kommen. ,Liebst du ihn?" ,Ich dachte es, doch eigentlich mochte ich nur seine Eigenschaften, die mich an dich erinnerten. Das kann ich ihn jetzt aber nicht antun." ,Gracia du musst wissen was du tust. Du kannst dich für ihn oder für mich entscheiden, ich bin dir nicht böse." Gracia weis nicht was sie machen soll. Sie liebt Miguel über alles, doch sie möchte Damon nicht verletzten. Sie nimmt Damons Kette ab und lässt sie fallen. Gracia möchte von nichts beeinflusst werden. Schnell rennt sie raus. Draußen besinnt sie sich und geht langsam wieder rein. Sie sieht, wie sich Damon und Miguel prügeln und die verzweifelten versuche von Toya die beiden Streithähne auseinander zu bekommen. ,Freut dich das, was du siehst?" Jasmin ist sauer. ,Ganz sicher nicht." ,Wie gemein bist du eigentlich? Für die beiden wäre es besser, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst." ,Vielleicht hast du recht." Gracia dreht sich um und verschwindet mit langsamen schritten. Sie lässt sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. ,Hallo Gracia, wieder im Lande?" Gracia nimmt Stefan gar nicht war und geht einfach weiter, dieser hat keine Ahnung, was mit Gracia los ist, stört sich aber auch nicht weiter dran.

Zu Hause hat sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert und beschließt einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben. Sie hat sich entschieden!

Ich trete aus eurem leben, obwohl ich nie wirklich dazu gehört habe.

Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore

Ps: Sagt meinem Vater es tut mir leid wegen seinem Film.

Diese Worte, so meint sie, sollten reichen. Sie knickt den Brief und steckt ihn in einen Briefumschlag auf den sie schreibt:

An die, die nie für mich da waren, aber glauben über mein leben bestimmen zu können.

Sie packt sich Anziehsachen in ihren Rucksack und geht langsam zum Haus der Kleins. Dort legt sie die eingepackten Anziehsachen sorgfältig auf den Boden, so dass man denkt dort hätte mal ein Mensch drin gesteckt. Dann wirft sie Sand Drumherum. Ganz fest hat sie den Briefumschlag in ihrer Hand umklammert und denkt noch einmal nach, ob ihr Endschluss richtig sei. Sie legt den Brief vor die Haustür und wirft einen Ring daneben. Kurz spielt sie noch mit ihrem Ring an ihrem Finger rum und schon schreit sie, als würde die Sonne sie zerbrennen und springt auf ein nahe gelegenes Dach. Sie sieht, wie die Tür sich öffnet und Maria raus kommt und ihre Hände vor ihren Mund hält. Langsam hebt sie den Brief auf, liest ihn und fängt an zu heulen. ,Es tut mir leid Oma, es tut mir auch leid, dass Opa jetzt nie Frieden findet, aber es ist besser so." Sie dreht sich um und verschwindet im Sonnenaufgang. ,Also bedeute ich dir so wenig." Gracia dreht sich langsam um. ,Es ist besser, für alle beteiligten." ,Ich wusste immer, dass ein Teil in mir fehlt und wenn du jetzt gehst, dann geht auch der Rest." ,Ach Miguel, mach es mir doch nicht so schwer." Miguel nimmt den Ring ab. ,Entscheide dich!" Gracia bekommt tränen in den Augen und fällt ihm in die Arme. Mit verheulter Stimme,Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verlassen." ,Angel ich liebe dich und jede kleine Macke an dir, ist mir bedeutender als alles Blut der Welt." Sie küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. ,Lass uns die Gegend zusammen unsicher machen." Sagt sie mit leuchtenden Augen und beide verschwinden nun endgültig in den Sonnenuntergang hinein.

53


End file.
